ÁNGEL 2: The undersea experience
by LittleHoshi
Summary: En esta versión Ángel,tras regresar de sus vacaciones forzosas en el fondo de océano ,encara a su hijo "en otros términos". Contiene spank paternal / nalgadas. si ese tipo de temática les ofende o desagrada simplemente no pierdan su tiempo leyendo este fic. Disfruten de otros fics que puedan ser más de su agrado. Serie de 33 capítuS
1. Chapter 1

**ANGEL& CONNOR: THE UNDER THE SEA EXPERIENCE**

**Día 1**

**- ¿Cómo te encuentras?** (dijo Wes una vez llegaron a su casa)

**- Mejor que tú** (dijo Ángel mirando cada detalle de aquel pequeño salón)**, deberías recostarte un rato.**

**- Estoy bien **(dijo dando un trago largo a una botella de agua) **solo he de beber muchos líquidos.**

**- Wes, no funciona exactamente como una donación. Hazme caso cuando digo que mejor te recuestes** (Wes dio otro largo trago a la botella de agua pero acabó vaciando todo el contenido de su estómago).

**- Joder, lo siento** (dijo Wes al acabar de vomitar)

**- Cállate y recuéstate** (ayudándolo a recostarse en el sofá. Ángel fue a por a la cocina a por una fregona y un cubo para recoger el vomito).

**- Deja eso, ya lo limpiaré yo** (haciendo el ademán de levantarse. Ángel lo empujó hacia abajo haciendo que se volviera a sentar en el sofá).

**- Wes, hazme caso, no te muevas mucho. Quédate ahí, las próximas horas no van a ser del todo agradables, mejor que estés cómodo.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Temblores, fiebre, como ya has comprobado, nauseas y vómitos, y entumecimiento de las extremidades.**

**- Definitivamente no es como donar sangre.**

**- nop, me quedaré contigo hasta que ya te encuentres bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo he pasado ahí abajo?**

**- Tres meses** (dijo Wes muy seco) **Me puse a buscarte desde el mismo día que desaparecisteis.**

**- ¿Desaparecimos?** (Ángel no entendía nada)

**- Cordelia y tú.**

**- ¿Cordelia? ¿Qué ha pasado con Cordi?** (dijo asustado)

**- Desapareció la misma noche que tú. Estamos en ello. Pero tranquilo, Connor no tuvo nada que ver.**

**- ¿Wes? Sobre lo de Connor… (**Ángel se quedó callado mirando al suelo)**He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar ahí abajo.**

**- ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?**

**- Voy a tomar cartas sobre el asunto. Eso te lo aseguro. Pero necesito que me hagas un favor.**

**- ¿De qué se trata?** (Wes primero quería oír lo que Ángel le iba a proponer antes de darle una respuesta)

**- Necesito que mantengas en secreto que he vuelto. Necesito pasar un tiempo a solas y aclarar unas cuentas cosas antes de regresar.**

**- ¿Con Connor?**

**- si, con Connor.**

**- Ángel, intentó matarte**

**- Pero no lo hizo.**

**- ¡Te envió al fondo del océano! y nos hizo creer a todos que no sabía donde estabas, es más, ¡incluso hizo creer a los muchachos que te estaba buscando!** (Wes dijo enojado).

**- Pues va a seguir una muy buena pista que le va a llevar justo hasta mi. Solo que no creo que sea eso lo que esperara encontrar.**

**- Ángel, ¿No le has dado ya al chico demasiadas oportunidades?**

**- Es mi hijo Wes. **

**- Quizás la próxima vez si que reúna el valor para matarte. Ángel, ¿no te das cuenta? El chico cada vez va más lejos. Ya no son insultos, faltas de respeto, insubordinación, ni siquiera peleas. Te envío a pudrirte a los confines del océano. **

**- Wes. Sé perfectamente lo que ha hecho Connor. Pero te repito yo soy su padre y decidiré como lidiar con mi hijo.**

**- Hablo con una pared ¿verdad?**

**- Una de muy vieja y de muy dura** (Ángel le dio una media sonrisa, Wes simplemente dio una larga y profunda respiración).

**- ¿Y se puede saber qué vas a hacer esta vez que no hayas hecho ya?**

**- Eso es algo entre Connor y yo. Tú solo dile que tienes una pista muy buena sobre mi paradero y dile que le esperas en tu casa, que no quieres hablarlo por teléfono.**

**- ¿Quieres que le pare una trampa?**

**- Eso mismo. **

**- También necesitaré tu coche.**

**- No es ni mío** (dijo sonriéndole y le tiró las llaves). **Supongo que tampoco me dirás a donde vais, ¿verdad?**

**- si necesitas algo llevaré tu teléfono **(agarrando el móvil que había encima de la mesita de café).

**- ¿Algo más? No te cortes, mi coche, mi teléfono, mi sangre… ¿Estamos ya en paces tu y yo? **

**- jajaja gracias, amigo** (dijo Ángel sonriéndole calidamente, cuando Wes oyó como Ángel le decía amigo entendió que por fin todo estaba bien entre ellos y se quedó dormido)

**- Wes** (dijo Connor al entrar a la casa de Wes)** ¿Qué eso que dijiste? ¿De una pista sobre el paradero de Ángel?** (Connor dijo aun en la entrada).

**- Si, bueno creo que tengo aquí mismo una pista realmente buena** (dijo Wes mirando a Ángel)

**- Eso es genial** (dijo fingiendo alegría)

Connor finalmente entró en el salón, Wes estaba apoyado en las escalera que daban al primer piso y Ángel estaba de píe con lo brazos cruzados, apoyado contra una pared. Connor al entrar ni se dio cuenta. Fue al cabo de unos segundos que se percató de la presencia de Ángel.

**- Hola Hijo ¿qué tal?**

**- ¡Ángel**! (La cara de pánico de Connor era un poema) **No puede ser ¿Cómo?**

**- ¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿No te alegras de ver a tu padre después de tanto tiempo**? (Connor iba salir huyendo pero Wes le barró el paso**) ¿Ya te marchas, Connor? ¿Tan pronto? Pero si tenemos que ponernos al día de un montón de cosas** (Ángel fue hacia Connor y lo agarró de la manita como si fuera un niño pequeño, se sentó en el sofá de Wes y sentó al chico sobre sus rodillas, como si el fuera Santa Claus y Connor un niño de 5 años que le pedía los regalos. Connor se hubiera muerto de vergüenza sino fuera porque ella estaba muerto de miedo) **Mira yo me he pasado los últimos 3 meses metido en un cofre pudriéndome en el fondo del océano. Pero eso ya lo sabes tú, porque fuiste tú quien me metiste dentro** (dijo Ángel de forma casual, como quien explica que había mucha cola en el supermercado) **¿Y tú qué has hecho?**

**- Si vas a matarme acaba ya, pero déjate de toda esta pantomima **(Connor intentó levantarse)

**- Oh, no, jovencito, no, no tan rápido. No voy a matarte, soy tu padre y los papis no hacen eso con sus bebés, por muy traviesos que hayan sido éstos. **

**- Suéltame, estás loco** (dijo con rabia Connor intentando de nuevo levantarse)

**- Seguramente, no creo que sea nada bueno estar encerrado en un baúl durante tres meses, sin comida, ni luz, ni compañía, ni nada más que los pensamientos de uno mismo. **

**- Tú mataste a Holtz, te merecías la muerte, no debí ser tan débil, debí destruirte cuando tuve la oportunidad. **

**- Yo no maté a Holtz fue Justine.**

**- Maldito, hijo de puta, ni te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre, no eres digno de**

**- ¡CONNOR! ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! Yo no maté a Holtz, como ya te he dicho fue Justine. Y aunque hubiera matado a Holtz estaba en mi derecho él me robó lo único que me importa en el mundo. Pero no lo hice, yo no soy Ángelus. Y ya te lo he dicho tantas veces que gasté esas palabras. **

**- ¡Mientes, bastardo!**

**- No, miento. Y sé que lo sabes, lo sabías, en el fondo de tu corazón lo sabías y por eso no pudiste matarme. Porque sabes que soy tu padre y que jamás haría nada que pudiera hacerte infeliz.**

**- NOOOOOOOOOOO** (gritó furioso Connor**), no te maté porqué padre tenía razón, fui débil.**

**- Hijo, eres muchas cosas, menos débil.** (Dijo Ángel dejando la actitud paternalista y poniéndose realmente serio)**Connor, tú y yo vamos a tomarnos unas vacaciones familiares. Y vamos a empezar a dejar las cosas bien claras, se acabaron las medias tintas y las cortesías** (Connor puso una mueca de pánico que en el fondo a Ángel le gustó) **Tranquilo, hijo, las vacaciones que tengo planeadas para nosotros no van a ser como las que tú planeaste para mi.**

**- ¡No pienso a ir a ningún sitio contigo, monstruo!**

**- No te estaba pidiendo tu opinión. Es más, a partir de ahora en adelante no voy a querer oír tu opinión a menos que YO expresamente te la pida. Y ahora **(agarrando fuertemente del brazo a Connor y levantándose)** tú y yo nos vamos a ir a esas vacaciones padre/hijo de las qué te hablaba. Despídete de Wes.**

**- Wes, no dejes que me lleve, me matará**

**- Ángel, el coche no tiene mucha gasolina, si vais a ir muy lejos, recuerda repostar** (dijo Wes ignorando a Connor).

**- Gracias, nos vemos en un mes (**dijo Ángel arrastrando a Connor. Connor, forcejeo con su padre pero al ver que la fuerza del vampiro era superior que la suya empezó a golpearlo) **¡CONNOR!** (con cara de vampiro)** Vas por tu propio paso o te amarro y te cargo como si fueras un saco de patatas, sea como sea, vas a venir conmigo.**

**- Nooooooooooooo** (y Connor le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara)

**- Arggggggggggggggggggg** (Ángel rugido, el chico quizás no tuviera la fuerza de un vampiro pero poco le faltaba) **ok,Tú lo has querido** (y sin mediar ni una palabra, Wes le dio una cuerda, ni idea de donde la había sacado pero le venía de perlas. Ángel amarró en un instante a Connor como si fuera una res en un rodeo y tal como había dicho se lo cargó a la espalda como un saco de patatas. Connor pataleaba y maldecía, pero Ángel lo tenía bien sujeto, no había manera humana que el chico se pudiera liberar).


	2. Chapter 2

**ANGEL& CONNOR: THE UNDER THE SEA EXPERIENCE**

**Día 1**

Ángel condujo durante toda la noche, sin parar más que para repostar y comprar algo de comida y bebida para el chico. Cuando empezaba a amanecer, ángel entró en una especie de finca privada. Hectáreas y hectáreas de bosque. Aquello era precioso, era como una de esas excursiones que te llevan en la escuela a un parque nacional, para contemplar árboles de centenares y miles de años. Al cabo de un rato el caminito de piedras y tierra se hizo más suave y finalmente losas. Enormes losas de piedra que daban a un caserío claramente abandonado.

**- ¿Dónde estamos?**

**- En una vieja casa que compré hace ya tiempo a un actor del cine mudo venido a menos. **

**- ¿Cine mudo?**

**- si, un día te enseñaré alguna de aquellas películas. ¿Crees que puedes comportarte como una personita o he de volver a llevarte sobre mis hombros?**

**- ¡desátame! **(le ordenó Connor)

**- No, no lo parece.** (Ángel salió del coche y dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta del pasajero. Y volvió a cargarse a Connor al hombro y lo llevó hasta dentro de la casa)

La casa estaba claramente abandonada, amoblada si, pero abandonada. Ángel buscó en una de las estatuas del jardín la llave de la entrada. Finalmente dio con la estatua, una pequeña estatua de Artemisa con un cervatillo. Debajo había un hoyo y allí había una bolsita con las llaves de la finca. Ángel sonrió y abrió la verja de la entrada, con su hijo a cuestas. Connor odiaba tener esa perspectiva de la entrada de la casa, pero Ángel no lo iba a soltar hasta llegar a la casa, eso lo tenía ya muy claro.

**- Hogar dulce, hogar **(dijo Ángel dejando caer a Connor sobre un sofá)** No te muevas de ahí, voy a por unas velas.**

******- **Estoy atado, imbécil, no puedo moverme (dijo Furioso Connor intentando liberarse de las cuerdas).

******- **Hijo, no creo que esté bien llamar imbécil a tu padre, sobretodo si te tiene inmovilizado, atado y en medio de la nada donde nadie podría oír tus gritos (dijo alegremente Ángel mientras traía unos cuantos candelabros y una caja con velas)

******- **Entonces vas a matarme ¿no? (Connor estaba entre asustado y furioso, no se decidí a aun si estaba más de uno que de otro)

******- **Ya te he dicho que no. Pero es muy posible que grites.

******- **¿Vas a torturarme, entonces? Padre ya me dijo que eras un sádico bastardo.

******- **¿Y no te dijo que los niños buenos no dicen esas cosas tan feas? (Ángel le hablaba como si fuera un niño de pañales y aquello hacia que a Connor le hirviera la sangre. Él no era un niño de pañales él era el destructor)** Y mucho menos a sus papás** (esto último lo dijo con un tono de voz que rozaba lo tenebroso).

******- **Tú no eres mi padre, Holtz era mi padre, tú solo eres un monstruo y en cuanto me desate acabaré contigo.

******- **Connor, soy tu padre, puede que no sea el padre con el cual todo niño sueña, pero soy tu padre. Y a partir de ahora me tratarás como lo que soy tu padre. Y yo te trataré como lo que eres, mi hijo. No eres uno más del equipo, no eres un amigo, no eres un socio y sobre todo no eres un igual.

******- **Claro, que no, imbécil, yo no soy igual que tú.

******- **Connor, papi no está de humor para pataletas (Ángel volvió a hablarle como si tuviera 5 años), **así que deja ya de decir palabrotas, porque papi empieza a enfadarse mucho.**

******- **¡Deja de hablarme como si tuviera 5 años! ¡No soy ningún niño, maldito demente!

******- **Deja de comportarte tú como uno (dijo en ese tono que utilizan los padres justo antes de soltarte una buena colleja)**.**

******- **¡Yo no me comporto como un crío! (le gritó furioso Connor)

******- **¡Oh, si! Y tanto que lo haces como un niño muy muy mal malo.

******- **¡Para ya! Te he dicho.

******- **Oh, no Connor, no paro. Esto acaba de empezar. Me he pasado los últimos tres meses encerrado vivo en un maldito baúl en el fondo del mar. Y todo por que des de que regresaste a casa he hecho de todo menos lo que debía.

******- **Tienes razón debiste matarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad, porque te juro Ángel que… (Ángel le puso la mano en la boca para acallarlo)**.**

******- **Shhhhhhhhhhhh (mandándolo a callar, pero sin soltar la mano de la boca) P**api no acabó de hablar **(usando ese tono de voz infantil una vez más, Connor lo fulminó con la mirada)** Como iba diciendo des de que regresaste a casa he hecho de todo menos lo que debía, no he hecho de padre. Pero en estos tres meses he tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar y darme cuenta en que me he equivocado y que es lo que debía hacer para remediarlo. Así que debo darte las gracias, hijo. Sin ti no me hubiera dado cuenta de mi error. Por desgracia, no tengo un cofre para devolverte el favor, haciéndote reflexionar durante tres meses en las profundidades del océano. Así que espero que valga un mes tú y yo solos en este viejo caserío abandonado.**

******- **¿qué piensas hacerme, monstruo?

******- **Pienso hacerte de padre.

******- **Jajaja (Connor reía como un demente)** ¿tú? ¿de padre? Jajaja **

******- **¡Ya está bien Connor! (rugió Ángel. Connor sin saberlo había dado en el talón de Aquiles de Ángel)** vas a estar aquí un mes entero conmigo, tú y yo solos. Vamos a empezar a comportarnos como la familia que somos. Tú empezarás a comportarte como el hijo que eres y yo como el padre que soy.**

******- **¡Estás loco! 

******- **No he estado más lucido en mi vida, hijo. A partir de ahora habrá unas reglas y unas consecuencias para los nenes que no sigan esas reglas. A partir de ahora, se acabaron las tonterías. Me tratarás como se trata a un padre, con el respeto, cariño y obediencia que se le debe a un padre. Y yo dejaré de comportarme como un colega y empezaré a hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades. Te daré amor, educación, un hogar, estabilidad y seguridad. No te faltará de nada, no tendrás que preocuparte de nada que no sea la escuela, tus tareas, ser feliz y no cabrearme más de la cuenta

******- **Tendrás que obligarme.

******- **Al principio, pero espero que para cuando termine este mes, te hayas dado cuenta por ti solo que soy tu padre y te quiero y que solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Aunque a veces lo mejor para ti no te guste.

******- **¡Suéltame, te odio!

******- **No te impacientes Connor, te soltaré, no pienso tenerte amarrado todo el mes pero primero quiero que queden bien las reglas del juego. El juego se llama "Connor y Ángel son una familia feliz".

******- **¡Muérete!

******- **Ya lo estoy, Connor (dijo muy serio). **Las reglas son sencillas al igual que las consecuencias de no seguirlas. No quiero confundirte, hijo.**

Reglas:

**Regla número 1:**** Obedeceré a papá**

**Regla número 2:**** Seré sincero con papá**

**Regla número 3****: Respetaré a papá**

**Regla número 4****: No pelearé con papá**_** (ni lo mandaré al fondo del océano o intentaré matarlo)**_ (Ángel no pudo reprimirse y tuvo que decir la coletilla del mar)

**Y regla número 5****: Pediré permiso a papá e informaré a papá de todo lo que haga.**

******- **Solo 5 Connor, como los deditos de la mano (volviendo a hablarle como a un niño pequeño) **Y las consecuencias de no seguir alguna de esas reglas serán 3:**

**Consecuencia número 1****: Una buena azotaina en el regazo de papá a culo desnudo seguido del correspondiente tiempo de reflexión.**

**Consecuencia número 2****: Arresto domiciliario y pérdida de privilegios.**

******- **Y para los niños que son muy muy malos la **consecuencia número 3****: Una buena azotaina en el regazo de papá a culo desnudo seguido del correspondiente tiempo de reflexión y arresto domiciliario y pérdida de privilegios**

******- **¡estás loco si crees que voy a seguir tu estúpido jueguecito!

******- **No Connor, no estoy loco y lo vas a seguir. Es una orden. ¿Recuerdas la primera Regla?

******- **¡Que te follen! (dijo Connor y después le escupió a la cara)

******- **Escupir a papi no ha sido muy respetuoso. Cómo es tu primera ofensa voy a ser indulgente contigo, hijo (de repente Ángel tomó al chico y sin desatarlo se lo colocó sobre el regazo, le bajó pantalones y calzoncillos hasta las rodillas, ya que estaba amarrado y empezó a castigar las nalgas del chico duramente. Ángel, no utilizaba todas sus fuerzas, pero estaba dejando una buena impresión de su mano sobre el trasero del chico rápidamente, las nalgas tomaron un color rosadito. Pero no fue hasta que ya estaban bien coloradas que Connor empezó a doblegarse) _PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLA SSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSP LASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLAS SPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPL ASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLA SSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSP LASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLAS SPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPL ASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASS PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLA SSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSP LASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLAS SPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPL ASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLA SSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSP LASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLAS SPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPL ASSPLASSPLASSPLASS_**. **

******- **ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

******- **¿Porqué te ganaste esta azotaina, Connor?(dijo Ángel interrumpiendo brevemente el castigo)

******- **¡PORQUE ERES UN SÁDICO HIJO DE PUTA!

******- **Esta no es la mejor postura para hablar a papi así _PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLA SSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSP LASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLAS SPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPL ASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLA SSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSP LASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLAS SPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPL ASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS_

******- **ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAHH

******- **¿Porqué te ganaste esta azotaina, Connor?(volvió a repetir Ángel)

******- **¡PORQUÉ ERES UN MOSNTRUO Y ESTÁS LOCO!

******- **Hijo, estoy muerto, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, puedo pasarme así el resto de la eternidad. _PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLA SSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSP LASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLAS SPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPL ASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLA SSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSP LASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLAS SPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPL ASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS_

******- **Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AY AYAY PARA PARA TE LO RUEGO PARAAAAAAAAAA

******- **Muy bien Connor, ¿Porqué te ganaste esta azotaina? (dijo una vez más Ángel dejando el peso de su mano sobre el trasero del chico mientras volvía formular la pregunta).

******- **Porque sniffsniff porque sniff yo sniff yo fui irrespetuoso

******- **¿Cuál es la regla qué rompiste? (Ángel volvió a hablarle como a un niño pequeño)

******- **La número 3, sniffsniff respetaré a papá bwuaaaaaaaaabwuaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa

******- **Eso es, no has respetado a papi y ¿qué es lo que le pasa a los nenes que no respetan a sus papis? (Connor seguía llorando) **Por ser la primera falta, seré yo quien lo diga, pero para futuras ocasiones quiero oírtelo decir a ti, hijo **(esto lo dijo muy serio)**. Los niños que no respetan debidamente a sus papis se llevan una buena azotaina en el regazo de papá a culo desnudo. Ok Connor ¿qué es lo que le pasa a los nenes que no respetan a sus papis?** (dijo Ángel sin quitar la mano de encima del trasero de su chico. Connor sabía perfectamente que era lo que esperaba Ángel de él)

******- **Se llevan una buena azotaina en el regazo de papá a culo desnudo sniffsniff (repitió muy miserable Connor).

******- **Eso es (entonces Ángel tomo un cable suelto que había en el suelo y lo dobló varias veces) ZWASS (el silbido del cable en el aire, hizo girarse a Connor, que cuando vio le implemento que tenía Ángel en su mano empezó a suplicar).

******- **No, por favor, por favor (en puro pánico) **lo juro, nunca más, nunca más te faltaré al respeto, pero eso no. Por amor de dios, no me pegues con eso. Ten piedad.**

******- **Hijo, yo me lo tomo muy en serio lo de ser una familia, y espero que con esta azotaina te des cuenta que no consentiré ninguna falta de respeto más _ZWASS_ (y cayó el primer azote)

******- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaah(gritó de puro dolor)

_**- **ZWASSZWASS_**no **_ZWASS_**– más –**_ ZWASS_** faltas –**_ ZWASS_** de –**_ ZWASS_** respeto -**_ ZWASS_** , hijo **_ZWASS ZWASS(Ángel le dio 10 azotes con la correa)_

_**- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NUNCA MÁS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU AU AU AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY LO JURO, NUNCA MÁS_

******- **¿Porqué te ganaste esta azotaina?(preguntó una vez más Ángel)

******- **BWUAAAAAAAAAAA Porque yo…yo fui irrespetuoso BWUAAAAAAAAAAAAA No lo seré nunca más, lo juro.

******- **¿Cuál es la regla qué rompiste? (de nuevo pregunto Ángel dejando el cable sobre el trasero del chico)

******- **LA NÚMERO 3, SNIFF SNIFF RESPETARÉ A PAPÁ BWUAAAAAAAAA BWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

******- **¿Y Connor, qué es lo que le pasa a los nenes que no respetan a sus papis?

******- **Se llevan una buena azotaina en el regazo de papá a culo desnudo, por favor, Ángel, no más, te lo suplico (suplicó entre sollozos Connor).

******- **Lo has hecho muy bien, hijo, estoy muy orgulloso 10 más y podrás ir a la esquina a pensar (y sin que Connor le diera tiempo a asimilar las palabras de su padre. Ángel dejó caer 10 rápidas veces el cable sobre el ya muy castigado trasero de su hijo)_ZWASSZWASSZWASSZWASSZWASSZWA SSZWASSZWASSZWASSZWASS_

******- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAH AU AU AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYY ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

******- **Muy bien Connor, de píe contigo (dijo ayudándolo a levantarse y desatándolo. Acabó de quitarle los pantalones y calzoncillos y agarrado fuertemente por el cuello Connor fue conducido a una esquina. Ángel le colocó las manos en la nuca y le dio una última palmada en el trasero que le hizo dar un respingo)** 20 MINUTOS. Después, me pedirás disculpas y haremos las paces**(dijo Ángel dejando al chico en la esquina, mientras él se sentaba en una silla y lo contemplaba),

Ángel empezó a llorar, no lo pudo controlar, al ver el trasero de su hijo, no estaba amoratado ni tenía marcas profundas, pero entendía que aquel dolor se lo había causado él, y aquello lo destrozaba por dentro. Connor se calmó al cabo de 10 minutos, entonces escuchó lo que sin duda era el llanto de alguien, en aquella casa solo estaban ellos dos. Así que si él ya había parado de llorar debía de ser Ángel. ¿Pero porque lloraba Ángel, si era él el que había recibido la paliza? por un instante quiso girarse y ver a Ángel, pero el dolor en sus posaderas era tal que no osaba ni mover ni un músculo. Así que esperó a qué el tiempo transcurriera. Pero el tiempo pasaba muy lento, y no paraba de darle vueltas a porque ángel había llorado. Ángel era un monstruo, no tenía sentimientos, era imposible que sintiera dolor o pena, Pero él lo había oído perfectamente. Connor decidió centrarse en su dolor de posaderas y enterrar esa estúpida idea de un Ángel con sentimientos**. **Le seguiría el juego un poco más y al amanecer saldría de allí cagando leches.

******- **Muy bien Connor, los 20 minutos pasaron (dijo ángel en un tono de vos dulce y cálido. Connor se giró hacia su padre y caminó hasta tenerlo a unos dos pasos)**.**

******- **Siento haberte faltado al respeto, no volverá a pasar (entonces pasó algo que dejó a cuadros a Connor. Ángel lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente)

******- **Está todo perdonado, mi amor (Y Connor se sintió muy estúpido porque aquellas palabras le habían hecho sonreír, no solo eso había sentido una ligereza en su corazón como jamás antes la había sentido. Odiaba aquel vampiro por jugar con sus sentimientos de esa manera, huiría esa misma noche y después se entrenaría hasta ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a ese maldito hijo de puta)**. Es tarde, te enseñaré el dormitorio.**

******- **¿Uno solo?

******- **Tranquilo, tiene dos camas jajaja (dijo Ángel mientras le alargaba los pantalones y lo llevaba hacia arriba. Connor se maldijo, así sería más difícil escaparse)


	3. Chapter 3

**ANGEL& CONNOR: THE UNDER THE SEA EXPERIENCE**

DÍA 2:

Connor se acostó en una de las camas, por supuesto durmió sobre su estómago, no hubiera podido pegar ojo de otra manera. Connor cayó redondo en la cama y en menos de 5 minutos ya dormía profundamente. Ángel se quedó mirándolo durante lo que debió de ser más de una hora. Ahí dormidito, Connor parecía tan frágil e inocente. Nada que ver con la realidad. Así dormido Connor volvía a ser el bebé que Ángel acunaba mientras le cantaba canciones de cuna de su infancia en Irlanda. Ángel decidió, aprovechar que le chico dormía tan profundamente e ir al pueblo más cercano a comprar algo de comida y otras cosas para ese mes. Además él necesitaba sangre urgentemente, la sangre de Wes había servido para recuperarse pero ahora sentía un hambre atroz.

Connor durmió por tres horas más, ajeno a todo, estaba teniendo un sueño muy extraño. En ese sueño Ángel, Darla y él eran una familia de vampiros, pero no eran los vampiros que padre le había descrito en innumerables ocasiones. No, ellos eran más bien como una de esas familias de las series antiguas que veía Lorne en la televisión. Ángel era una especie de agente de seguros, vestido con traje y sombrero. Darla era una ama de casa que tenía siempre todo perfecto y le gustaba participar en actividades de la comunidad. Y él era una especie de panoli vestidito de uniforme y con el pelo repeinado, que estaba en el grupo de debate, en la banda y en el equipo de football de la escuela. Y aunque aquello hubiera puesto los pelos de punta a Connor en su sueño era feliz, eran la feliz típica americana con casa a las afueras, con valla blanca, jardincito con el césped recién cortado, un aro de baloncesto encima del garaje y hasta tenían un perro labrador llamado Toby.

_******Dentro del sueño*****_

_- Hola campeón (dijo su padre al ver a su chico en al mesa de la cocina haciendo sus deberes)_

_- Hola papi (y Connor salió corriendo al encuentro de su padre y dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla)._

_- ¿Y mamá? (devolviendo el beso y dejando su maletín y sombrero sobre la mesa)_

_- En el comedor comunitario, están preparando una colecta para los sin techo con la señora Wilson y la señora Harris (dijo Connor sonriente como un cachorrito). Ha dejado tu sangre favorita en la nevera, solo calentar._

_- vaya, entonces tendremos una tarde de chicos._

_- siiiiiiiiiii (exclamó lleno de alegría Connor)_

_- me voy a cambiar, ¿cuando acabes con los deberes te apetecería echar unas canastas con tu viejo?_

_- jajaja claro papi, pero no me llores cuando te de una paliza._

_- ¿Cuándo me has dado tú una paliza?_

_- la semana pasada, y la anterior y la anterior de la anterior_

_- ehhhhhhhhh vale, vale. Mejor jugamos a baseball (dijo riendo mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos)_

_- nooooooooooooooo Baloncesto jajajaja_

_Los chicos estuvieron jugando a baloncesto un buen rato, hasta que finalmente ángel acabó con la lengua fuera. Después entraron en casa y estuvieron sentados en el sofá juntos mientras veían un partido. Al llegar las diez, llegó Darla._

_- Vaya, mis dos hombres favoritos (dándole un beso muy dulce a Connor y después un beso más apasionado a Ángel)_

_- ¿Qué tal con Betty y Doris?_

_- bien, esas dos no se de donde sacan tanta energía. Te juro, yo entre la casa y Connor a final de día estoy muerta._

_- Y al principio de día, también, mamá, somos vampiros jajaja (dijo divertido Connor)_

_- ah si, jovencito. Pues cierto vampiro que se yo hace media hora que debería estar en su camita durmiendo._

_- mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (dijo poniendo un pucherito) el partido está a punto de acabar, por faaaaaa (Darla miró a Ángel y Ángel le sonrió y asintió)_

_- De acuerdo, media horita más, pero después jovencito, directo a la cama y sin hacerse el remolón._

_- ¡gracias mami, eres la mejor!_

_- si, gracias mami (dijo Ángel alegremente)_

_- Pero mañana lo levantas tú (le dijo Darla a Ángel como si lo regañara) ¿ha quedado algo de esa sangre que compré para mis chicos para mi? (le preguntó Darla mientras iba para la cocina. Entonces Ángel y Connor se miraron el uno a otro y pusieron cara de terror)_

_- ¡Ángel! (Gritó furiosa Darla desde la cocina. Ángel saltó del sofá y corrió hacia la cocina, Connor le siguió, pero no con la prisa que Ángel, ya sabía que su madre iba a darles una bronca de campeonato)_

_- Mi amor, estoooo (empezó Ángel)_

_- No me vengas con mi amor, Ángel. Dime porque la sangre que debíais cenar sigue en la nevera._

_- bueno, nos liamos echando unas canastas y después_

_- ¡Después nada! ¡Eres peor que el niño! Si no estoy yo en casa, no coméis ¿o qué? (Connor estaba en la puerta de la cocina viendo como su madre reñía a su padre, y su padre todo lo alto que era parecía chiquito chiquito) Y tú jovencito (apuntándole muy amenazadora con el dedo) y ano tienes 3 añitos. Te dije que os dejaba la cena en la nevera, y si lo dije fue para que os la tomarais porque yo iba a llegar tarde._

_- lo siento, mamá (dijo Connor bajando la cabeza)_

_- no riñas al chico, fue culpa mía._

_- ¡Y tanto que fue culpa tuya! (Darla le dijo enfadada pero y ano estaba furiosa) A la mesa los dos (ordenó Darla, os tomaréis ahora esa sangre (dijo Darla metiendo un par de bolsas en el microondas) ¡Si no fuera por mí os moríais de hambre!_

_- Lo siento (dijeron Ángel y Connor bajando la cabeza arrepentidos)._

_- Y tu jovencito, en cuanto hayas acabado, directo a la cama (dijo Darla con las manos en la cintura)_

_- pero mami, el parti… (Ángel le dio un pisotón paraque se callase) si, mamá (en seguida rectificó Connor. Darla le acarició la mejilla y le besó en la cabeza)._

_- Si fuera por el Feliciano detu padre te morías de inanición, menos mal que está mami aquí para asegurarse que sus chicos no les falta nada._

_- Eyyyyy que yo trabajo (dijo Ángel fingiendo estar ofendido, solo quería animar un poco el ambiente)_

_- No ibas a durar mucho en el trabajo cuando estuvieras tan débil que no pudiera ni levantarte._

_- Mi salvadora (dijo agarrando a Darla y sentándola en su regazo y besándola apasionadamente)_

_- papá mamá por favor un menor en la sala (dijo Connor incomodo por las muestras de afecto de sus padres)._

_- Pues acábate pronto esa bolsa, y acuéstate, ya hace rato que deberías estar en al cama (dijo Darla con una media sonrisa sin moverse del regazo de Ángel acariciándole la mejilla a su querido niño)._

_*****Fin del sueño *****_


	4. Chapter 4

**ANGEL& CONNOR: THE UNDER THE SEA EXPERIENCE**

DÍA 2:

Connor se despertó con una sensación muy extraña, aquel sueño era tan extraño y a la vez había sido tan real. Se tocó la mejilla y aun no taba la caricia dulce de su madre. Pero aquello solo era un extraño sueño. Él ni había conocido a Darla y Darla era una vampira cruel y malvada. Aquella Darla era un madre amorosa y dulce. Entonces se dio la vuelta para levantarse y el dolor de la zurra de horas atrás se hizo muy presente. De repente recordó todo lo que había pasado. Estaba en aquel maldito caserío con Ángel. Ángel había salido del fondo del mar y lo había secuestrado y planeaba torturarlo y quien sabe si cuando se cansara acabaría matándolo. Debía de salir de ahí como fuera.

Connor salió de la habitación todo estaba a oscuras, no había electricidad. Con cuidad bajó las escaleras, tomó una de las lámparas de petróleo y exploró un poco más el lugar. La casa era bastante grande, pero la mayoría de habitaciones estaban casi desamobladas. La cocina parecía que hacía décadas que no se utilizaba. Y todo estaba recubierto de una densa capa de polvo, al menos 80 años hacía que nadie había vivido en esa casa. Connor llamó tres o cuatro veces a Ángel, para cerciorarse que no andaba por ahí. Entonces salió afuera, realmente estaba oscuro, los árboles rodeaban la casa, el jardincito abandonado daba miedo, y la piscina vacía estaba llena de ramas secas y algo le decía que quizás hubiera algún animalillo también. Continuo caminando hasta la verja de la entrada, el coche no estaba. Ángel debía haber salido. Esa era su oportunidad. Connor empezó a asegurándose que dejaba siempre la luna a su derecha. Llevaba más de una hora corriendo y el paisaje no había cambiado ni un ápice. Quizás hubiera tenido que tomar la carretera, pero no podía arriesgarse a encontrarse con Ángel. Connor aflojó el paso pero no se detuvo, no pararía hasta encontrar a alguien que lo pudiera llevar hasta la zona poblada más cercana. Connor caminó y caminó, pero aquel bosque no se acababa nunca, sabía que no estaba caminando en círculos. ¡Pero ni que estuviera en la maldita Taiga siberiana! Connor de repente se detuvo, habíaalgo que no le cuadraba, llevaba caminando horas pero la flora no había cambiado lo más mínimo. Se sentó en el suelo, y cerró los ojos y bajó su ritmo cardiaco y ralentizó su respiración. Entonces se dio cuenta… el silencio. En aquel bosque no había ningún ruido. Ni siquiera el ruido del viento en las ramas de los árboles. Al abrir los ojos vio a Ángel justo frente a frente con los brazos cruzados y con cara de muy pocos amigos. Connor se arrastró hacía atrás, pero Ángel lo agarró en seguida y de un tirón rápido levantó a Connor del suelo.

**- ¿Está embrujado?**

**- si, regalo de una brujita. Me parece increíble que hayas tardado casi 5 horas en darte cuenta**

**- ¿Cinco horas?**

**- Te iba a dar un par de horas más, hasta el amanecer. Pero no es necesario, finalmente te has dado cuenta, que no hay forma de salir de aquí sin mi.**

**- ¡bastardo! ¡Hijo de puta!** (y empezó a golpearlo).

**- Connor, para** (dijo esquivando los golpes**) hijo, te he dicho que pares. **

**- ¡Cabrón, te mataré!** (lanzándose con más fuerzas contra su padre. Ángel logró agarrarlo tras mucho pelear e inmovilizarlo. Connor estuvo gritando y pataleando durante un buen rato. Cuando Connor finalmente dejó de gritar e intentar morder y golpear a Ángel. Ángel lo puso de nuevo de pie y agarrándolo fuertemente por la nuca lo llevó hasta una zona un poco más rocosa.

**- Hijo, ¿te vas a comportar hasta llegar a casa o he de encargarme de ti aquí y ahora?**

**- No pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte** (Connor volvió a ponerse violento)

**- Creí que habían quedado claras las cosas entre nosotros. Te voy a dar una oportunidad más hijo. Si decides calmarte y acompañarme a casa sin más tonterías, olvidaré el hecho que has salido de casa sin pedirme permiso. Pero si no abandonas esa actitud tan negativa, no me dejarás más remedio que castigarte por tu desobediencia y por atacarme. Y Connor atacara a papi es una ofensa muy grave, no creo que tu trasero quiera comprobar que les pasa a los niños que levantan la mano a sus papis** (Connor estaba un poco asustado, una parte de él le decía que hiciera caso a Ángel y no lo retará. Pero él era el destructor, no un maldito niñito).

**- Mátame de una vez o déjame en paz, pero hagas lo que hagas tú nunca serás mi padre. Un monstruo como tú, jamás será mi padre** (Connor le gritó lleno de furia. Connor odiaba no estar al control de la situación).

**- Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, Connor **(dijo Ángel pellizcándose el entrecejo, le estaba entrando un horrible dolor de cabeza) **Eres mi hijo. Y no te mataré. Lo único que voy a hacerte es ser un buen padre para ti. Aunque para eso tenga que ponerte sobre mis rodillas cada día durante los próximos 30 días.**

**- Me podrás torturar todo lo que quieras, una cosa como tú jamás será mi padre.**

**- No es torturar lo que te voy a hacer, como no dejes ya esa actitud y empieces a andar delante de mí sin rechistar más** (dijo remangándose una manga de la camisa. Connor entendió al instante que implicaba ese gesto y se llevó las manos al trasero) **Eso mismo** (dijo con una sonrisita aterradora) **¿Y bien hijo? ¿Qué va a ser? **(Connor hubiera querido obedecer y hacer lo que Ángel le acaba de decir, aun tenía en trasero un poco adolorido de la zurra anterior. Pero su orgullo se lo impedía).

**- ¡Que te jodan! **(dijo Connor con el poco de valor que le quedaba pero tal y como pronunciaba esas palabras sabía que se iba a arrepentir de haberlas pronunciado, pero no iba a doblegarse ante Ángel)

**-** (Ángel lo miró fijamente durante unos instantes su cara no era de furia sino de decepción) **Muy bien, esa ha sido tu elección** (Ángel con velocidad de vampiro agarró al chico y lo volvió a amarrar. Aunque ángel tenía la certeza que acabaría teniendo que marrar al chico y dándole una beuna zurra nada más llegar a casa, y por eso había llevado con el la cuerda. En el fondo deseaba que Connor no le hubiera obligado a tener que hacer eso. Pero suponía que aun era pronto, que debería tener paciencia con el chico. Solo confiaba que acabara viéndolo como a un padre) **Hijo, soy un hombre muy paciente. Y sé que acabarás abriendo los ojos y dándote cuenta que no soy ese monstruo que Holtz te explicaba que era **(Ángel se cargó al muchacho de nuevo sobre el hombro, pero esta vez durante todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa Connor no luchó**. **Al cabo de un rato el bosque se abrió, y el caserío se mostró ante ellos) **Esa bruja sabía lo que se hacía **(dijo Ángel y apretó aún más el paso hasta llegar a dentro de la finca. Una vez en casa, Ángel llevó al chico al dormitorio.

**- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?** (Connor intentaba sonar regio pero el miedo se escapaba entre sus palabras)


	5. Chapter 5

**ANGEL& CONNOR: THE UNDER THE SEA EXPERIENCE**

DÍA 2:

**- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?** (Connor intentaba sonar regio pero el miedo se escapaba entre sus palabras)

**- ¿Cómo que qué te voy a hacer?** (Ángel lo miró extrañado) **Ayer ya lo dejé claro. Connor, hay unas reglas que debes cumplir y sino las cumples hay unas consecuencias**.

**- ¿Vas a pegarme otra vez? (**dijo horrorizado Connor. Pero Ángel ni se molestó a responderlo. Simplemente agarró al chico le bajó de un solo tirón pantalones y calzoncillos) **Noooooooooooooo **(empezó a quejarse Connor. Ángel se sentó en la cama del chico y lo colocó sobre su regazo) **por favor, Ángel nooooooo, tú no quieres hacer esto**

******- **No, no quiero. Así que deja ya de portarte mal. Porque, hijo, no disfruto nada poniéndote sobre mis rodillas y dándote una azotaina tras otra hasta que esa cabezota dura tuya se entera que las malas acciones tiene consecuencias, siempre._ PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLA SSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSP LASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLAS SPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPL ASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLA SSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSP LASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLAS SPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPL ASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASS PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLA SSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSP LASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLAS SPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPL ASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLA SSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSP LASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLAS SPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPL ASSPLASSPLASSPLASS_**. **

******- **ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

******- **¿Porqué te ganaste esta azotaina, Connor?(dijo Ángel interrumpiendo brevemente el castigo)

******- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AYYYYYYYYYYYYYY DUELE DUELE, DUELE, YA NO MÁS 

******- **Connor estoy esperando una respuesta _PLASS PLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _

******- **ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAHH

******- **¿Porqué te ganaste esta azotaina, Connor?(volvió a repetir Ángel)

******- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SUÉLTAME ME HACES DAÑOOOO 

******- **Hijo, estoy muerto, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, puedo pasarme así el resto de la eternidad. _PLASS PLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_

******- **Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AY AY AY PARA, PARA, TE LO RUEGO, PARAAAAAAAAAA

******- **Muy bien Connor, ¿Porqué te ganaste esta azotaina? (dijo una vez más Ángel dejando el peso de su mano sobre el trasero del chico mientras volvía formular la pregunta. Realmente esperaba que el chico no fuera tan y tan testarudo, su trasero empezaba a estar realmente rojito. Y aún no había empezado realmente a castigarlo).

******- **Porque sniffsniff porque sniff yo sniff yo te ataqué.

******- **¿Cuál es la regla qué rompiste? (Ángel volvió a hablarle como a un niño pequeño)

******- **La número 4, sniff sniff no pelearé con papá bwuaaaaaaaaabwuaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa

******- **Eso es, has atacado a papi y ¿Qué más? (sin dejar la mano de encima del trasero del chico. Ángel dejaba la mano al igual que su padre hacía cuando él tenía la edad de Connor y su padre lo castigaba. A día de hoy aun recordaba la sensación de esa mano. Y él miedo tan real de que a la más mínima tontería aquella mano volviera a caer con más fuerza).

******- **No lo sé snif sniff 

_**- **PLASS PLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLA SSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLA SSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLA SSPLASSPLASS _**¿Porqué más te ganaste esta azotaina, Connor?**

**- **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ¡la cinco! ¡LA CINCO! **(gritó desesperadamente Connor y Ángel se detuvo nuevamente dejando que el niño recuperara el aliento) **Pediré permiso a papá e informaré a papá de todo lo que haga**

******- **Eso es, saliste de casa sin pedirle permiso a papi ¿Y qué es lo que le pasa a los nenes que no respetan y no piden permiso a sus papis?

******- **Por favor Ángel, ya no más, te seguiré el juego, seremos una familia feliz, te llamaré papá, papi o como coño quieras, pero ya no me pegue más. ¡Haré lo que quieras pero para! Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_**- **PLASS PLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLA SSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLA SSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLA SSPLASS PLASSPLASS PLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLA SSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLA SSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLA SSPLASSPLASS _**¿Qué es lo que les pasa a los nenes que no respetan y no piden permiso a sus papis? **(Connor entendió que Ángel no dejaría de pegarle hasta que le diera la respuesta que estaba esperando)

******- **Se llevan una buena azotaina en el regazo de papá a culo desnudo, por favor, Ángel, no más, te lo suplico (suplicó entre sollozos Connor).

******- **Lo has hecho muy bien, hijo, estoy muy orgulloso 20 más con el cepillo y habremos acabado (Ángel se levantó de la cama dejando al chico tumbado y fue a por el cepillo de nácar que había en el tocador. Connor lloraba abrazado a la almohada, Ángel se sentó a los pies de la cama y sacó los zapatos y calcetines a Connor, entonces inmovilizó los tobillos del chico bajo su axila y empezó a descargar el cepillo contra la planta de los pies del muchacho) _ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWAS SZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS_

******- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAH AU AU AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYY ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Connor jamás había sentido un dolor así, iba de la planta de los píes hasta directamente al hipotálamo)

_**- **ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWAS SZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS_** Muy bien Connor, de píe contigo **(dijo ayudándolo a levantarse y desatándolo. Acabó de quitarle los pantalones y calzoncillos y agarrado fuertemente por el cuello Connor fue conducido a una esquina. Lo colocó el puff que había en una de las esquinas. A Connor le dolía horrores el trasero y las plantas de los pies. es Ángel le colocó las manos en la nuca)** 20 MINUTOS. Después, me pedirás disculpas y haremos las paces **(dijo Ángel dejando al chico en la esquina, mientras él bajó a meter las compras en casa)

Connor lloraba desconsoladamente, intentaba con todas las fuerzas no llorar para no darle esa satisfacción a su padre. A su padre, que decía, no quería darle esa satisfacción a Ángel. Connor ya no lloraba por el dolor, no sabía porque estaba llorando, se sentía tan vulnerable, odiaba esa sensación. Ángel pasado los 20 minutos entró de nuevo en la habitación, le sorprendió ver al muchacho aun en ese estado. El día anterior no le había costado calmarse. Ángel no pudo más, y se acercó a Connor y lo giró para mirarle a los ojos. Y entonces cuando Connor vio los ojos de su padre vio algo que jamás había visto en los ojos de Holtz vio compasión, preocupación, amor, alegría. Instintivamente Connor se abrazó a Ángel y acabó de sacar todo el dolor y amargura que llevaba dentro. Ángel lo abrazó fuerte y empezó a decirle palabras de cariño y amor, su voz sonaba suave y cálida, sus palabras acariciaban el alma de Connor como el sol acaricia la piel en una tarde de verano.

******- **Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ya está hijo, shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh papá te quiere, papá está aquí, no se va ir a ninguna parte shhhhhhhhhhhhhh

******- **Lo sientooooooooooooooooooooooo o bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

******- **Shhhhhhhhhhhhh ya está mi vida, ya está, papi te perdonó, papá te quiere ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

******- **Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento(Connor repetía como un mantra)

******- **Lo sé hijo, yo también lo siento (dijo Ángel agarrándole la carita con las dos manos y mirándole tiernamente, con cuidado le secó las lagrimas de la cara y le dio un beso en la naricita) **Ya está todo perdonado. Ahora vamos a comer algo, des de ayer que ni tú nos alimentamos como es debido.**

******- **De acuerdo, Ángel (dijo dócilmente Connor sin importar que ángel lo llevara hasta la cocina sin soltar el abrazo. No tan solo no le importaba sino que aquello lo reconfortaba como nunca nada antes lo había hecho)


	6. Chapter 6

**ANGEL& CONNOR: THE UNDER THE SEA EXPERIENCE**

DÍA 7:

Habían pasado una semana des de que Ángel había llevado a Connor hasta el medio de la nada. Connor no había vuelto a intentar escaparse, ni pelearse, ni insultar a Ángel. No es que hubiera aceptado finalmente a Ángel como pare, simplemente había decidido que iba a pasar ese mes allí y después, cuando Ángel hubiera bajado la guardia, él aprovecharía y mataría a Ángel. Pero Ángel, no había nacido ayer y sabía que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su hijo. En su mirada brillaba algo y no era precisamente amor.

**- Connor, hoy arreglaremos el patio trasero, así que cuando acabes con el desayuno, agarra la escoba y empieza a despejarlo de hojarascas y quita toda la mierda que se ha amontonado allí. **

**- si** (dejo sin levantar la cabeza de su bol de cereales)

**- después nos pondremos a arreglar todos los desperfectos. **

**- vale** (aun sin levantar la cabeza)

**- y después rasparemos la pintura y le daremos una nueva capa con pintar para exteriores**

**- si** (Connor respondía de forma automática)

**- y después sacrificaremos a unas vírgenes en un altar mientras una nave alienígena destruye a todos los pelirrojos de la tierra.**

**- Te estoy escuchando Ángel** (dijo en el mimo tono cansado sin levantar la cabeza), **limpiar patio trasero, arreglar desperfectos, capa de pintura.**

**- Pues nadie lo diría, o estás leyendo el futuro en los Cheerios o no entiendo que te tiene tan ensimismado que ni respiras.**

**- No soy una persona madrugadora, Ángel.**

**- Yo tampoco. **

**- Tú eres un vampiro. Yo no** (Connor no estaba siendo insolente, es como si no tuviera sangre en las venas).

**- de acuerdo ya hablaremos más tarde.**

**- vale** (y volvió al bol de cereales. Ángel intentó no perder la paciencia)

Connor trabajó duro muy duro, pero en silencio, en mucho silencio. Ángel intento entablar conversación varias veces. Connor no fue mal educado ni irrespetuoso pero sus respuestas eran secas y lacónicas. Aquello empezaba a crispar los nervios a Ángel. Durante la merienda una vez más Ángel intentó conversar con sus hijos pero tras 7 "vale" seguidos, Ángel empezó a gruñir flojito. Pero Connor se dio cuenta. No deseaba acabar de nuevo sobre las rodillas del vampiro. Así que decidió que lo mejor sería batirse en retirada.

**- ¿Ángel? Estoy un poco cansado ¿Podría recostarme un ratito?** (dijo Connor muy educadamente pero sin emoción alguna en su voz)

**- si, claro, pero antes quería hablar contigo de unas cositas.**

**- ¿si?** (dijo Connor. Ángel estaba seguro que si volvía a oír otro monosílabo salir de la boca de Connor acabaría matando al chico)

**- Hijo, te traje aquí no para condenarte a trabajos forzosos, lo hice para que tú y yo empezáramos a construir una relación padre e hijo. Y no cero que vayamos a construir mucha cosa a base de silencios o monosílabos** (pero Connor solo miraba fijamente como si Ángel estuviera hablándole en suahili). **A eso mismo me refiero. Quiero conocerte más y qué tú me conozcas mejor** (Connor seguía con esa cara de póker. Ángel decidió contar mentalmente hasta 100 en turco). **¿No me lo vas a poner fácil, verdad? Bueno…cuéntame hijo, ¿Desde que llegaste qué es lo que más te ha gustado de esta dimensión?**

**- Las chicas **(dijo sin tener ni que pensarlo)

**- Bueno,** (la respuesta de Connor lo dejó fuera de juego)** no era lo que esperaba oír, pero si las chicas están bien.**

**- En Quor-Toth no había chicas.**

**- No hablas mucho de Quor-Toth.**

**- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Allí solo había demonios de los cuales huir o matar. **

**- No debió ser fácil **(intentando empatizar con su hijo)**.**

**- No lo sé, para mi aquello era lo normal **(dijo encogiéndose los hombros)**.**

**- ¿Entonces lo qué más degusta de esta dimensión son las chicas?**

**- La pizza también está bien.**

**- Chicas y pizza jajaja**

**- ¿Tiene gracia?**

**- te pareces más a Darla de lo que pensaba.**

**- ¿A Darla le gustaba la pizza y las mujeres?**

**- jajaja No, hijo, no, bueno…** (lo cierto es que si que le gustaban las mujeres, pero lo de la pizza… Darla prefería la sangre) **Me refería que tu madre era de gustos básicos.**

**- ¿A que te refieres? **(Connor no estaba intentando incomodar a su padre realmente no entendía las segundas intenciones)

**- Bueno, tu madre** (Ángel se rascó detrás de la cabeza, en menudo berenjenal se ah metido)**…si a tu madre le gustaba la pizza también **(por amor de dios que el chico se lo tragara)

**- La pizza está muy buena **(dijo con una sonrisa y sacando pecho).

**- Tomo nota. **

**- ¿La has probado? Quiero decir tu bebes sangre, pero antes cuando eras humano.**

**- si, hijo, he probado la sangre. Tienes razón bebo sangre es lo único que me alimenta, pero eso no significa que no pueda comer otras cosas como la pizza, solo que mi estomago no lo tolera muy bien.**

**- ¿Entonces puedes comer?**

**- podría, pero ya te he dicho que ni me alimenta, ni mi estomago lo tolera. Cuando he tenido que comer después he pasado una noche bastante mala.**

**- Una vez tomé una cosa que me sentó muy mal. Pero ahora ya no me sienta mal, solo fue aquella vez, debía de estar mal**

**- ¿si? Que raro jamás te he visto enfermo.**

**- He dicho que me sentó mal no que me enfermara **(dijo ofendido Connor que veía la enfermedad como un signo de debilidad)

**- ¿Y que fue eso que te sentó mal? **(Ángel se rió de la inocencia de su muchacho)

**- Una bebida que me dieron unos chicos, vodka con zumo de tomate. Es por eso que no me gusta el zumo de tomate **(Connor dijo inocentemente. Ángel abrió mucho los ojos)**.**

**- ¿Y quién eran esos chicos? **(dándose cuenta que Connor no tenía ni idea de que no le había sentado mal el zumo sino el vodka)

**- Ni idea, unos chicos, estaban en el parque, me invitaron y yo tenía sed, fueron muy amables.**

**- Hijo, para la próxima vez, no aceptes tragos de desconocidos, mejor no aceptes tragos de nadie.**

**- No soy estúpido, Ángel. No estaba envenenada, ellos estaban bebiendo también.**

**- No es por eso, bueno por eso también, es porque hay ciertas bebidas que son muy perjudiciales para la salud.**

**- si, el zumo de tomate.**

**- no, el vodka** (dijo muy serio. Connor notó el cambio de humor de Ángel).

**- De acuerdo**(Connor decidió que ya era suficiente de charla, no quería charlar con un Ángel molesto)**. **

**- Connor, el alcohol es muy malo para tu organismo, es una especie de toxina. **

**- ok**

**- prométeme que no volverás a beber ninguna bebida que contenga alcohol.**

**- de acuerdo.**

**- no, Connor quiero que me lo prometas.**

**- No tomaré ninguna bebida que contenga alcohol **(repitió Connor pero omitiendo lo de prometo. Sabía perfectamente que la cerveza contenía alcohol y le gustaba beber cerveza y no le era mala para su organismo, como había dicho Ángel). ¿Ángel? Si te parece bien, ahora me gustaría acostarme un rato (Ángel sabía que su repentina retirada tenía que ver con esa última charla, no quería ponerse serio que ría que fuera una conversación distendida y agradable, pero no podía dejarlo pasar. El chico solo tenía 16 años, no podía tomar alcohol).

**- si, por supuesto, te avisaré para la cena**

**- gracias (**y subió a la habitación)


	7. Chapter 7

**ANGEL& CONNOR: THE UNDER THE SEA EXPERIENCE**

DÍA 7:

Connor se recostó en la cama y se puso a contemplar el techo de la habitación. El techo estaba pintado. Era una escena bucólica evocaba los antiguos mitos griegos. Las diosas paganas estaban bien buenas y tenían sus pechos al descubierto. Sería eso pecado. No, no podía ser. Eran dioses de los herejes, no eran dioses, solo había un único dios. Nuestro señor. Padre así se lo había enseñado. Pero también le había enseñado que era pecado tener pensamientos impuros, pero era difícil tener pensamientos impuros en aquella dimensión. Antes de regresar a esa dimensión, solo había tenido pensamientos impuros en dos ocasiones. Y en ambas Holtz se había encargado de castigarlo por dejarse sucumbir por sus instintos animales y caer en el pecado de la lujuria.

La primera vez solo tenía 12 años…

****** FLASHBACK ******

Holtz llevaba ya una semana fuera, Connor para entonces, estaba acostumbrado a estar solo de vez en cuando. Sabía que es lo que debía hacer y que era lo que no debía hacer. Padre le había enseñado bien. Pero estaba cansado de aguardar escondido, y había oído que había unos demonios cera de la colina de Tzhusk. Holtz no le permitía salir cuando él se encontraba de viaje. Pero Holtz aun tardaría unos días en regresar, así que decidió desobedecer a padre y tomar su espada e ir a matar a esos demonios.

Pero en aquella colina no habían demonios, solo había un demonio, más concretamente una demonio, una demonio completamente desnuda, de una belleza sin igual. Jamás había visto ser más bello en su vida. De repente Connor sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido. Pensó que aquella criatura lo había embrujado. Padre le había hablado de brujas que robaba en entendimiento a los hombres con sus pócimas y ungüentos. Pero él no había bebido ni comido nada. Entonces aquel demonio se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado. Y empezó a danzar, la danza era suave y sinuosa, era como una ensaltación a la vida. Connor no podía apartar su mirada de aquel magnifico cuerpo. Aquel demonio bailaba, saltaba, cantaba y Connor no veía nada terrorífico ni feo en aquello. Era bello y cálido. Sin toDarla, solo mirándola podía imaginar el tacto de su piel, el olor de su pelo, el sabor de su boca. ¿Su boca? Pero porque quería saber él el sabor de su boca. Esos labios estaban hechos para ser besados, lamidos, mordidos, devorados. El corazón de Connor empezó a latir con más y más rapidez, empezó a sentir que todo su cuerpo se encendía, y notó como cierta parte de su anatomía empezaba a cobrar vida propia. Connor cerró brevemente los ojos y se imagino siendo envuelto por esa maravillosa criatura. Y entonces dio un pequeño gemido de placer, el solo hecho de imaginarse acariciando a esa criatura, besándola, abrazándola…solo eso le había producido placer. Connor no entendía lo que le estaba pasando. Pero aquel demonio si que lo entendía, lo entendía a la perfección. Y estaba disfrutando viendo como aquel niño que se suponía que era un temible adversario se estaba excitando hasta tal punto que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo tan solo viéndola danzar. Con un viejo truco, aprendido en lugares donde la oscuridad y la proximidad son la llave de paso, el demonio hizo que los pantalones de Connor bajaran hasta los tobillos. Connor sintió alivio al no notar ya su miembro aprisionado, no notó los pantalones caer, solo notó el alivio sobre su miembro. El miembro de Connor estaba ya todo eréctil, estaba duro como un palo, jamás antes había estado así, sentía placer y dolor a la vez, sentía dolor en sus testículos, pero el placer era mayor, entonces una voz dulce y suave se le metió en el cerebro.

_**- acaríciatelo, acaríciatelo, como si fuera mi suave y delicada mano la que te acariciara, **_

Connor llevó su mano a su miembro y empezó a acariciarlo, abrió mucho la boca, esa sensación era totalmente nueva para él y era maravillosa. El demonio sonrió malévolamente al ver como el muchacho se estaba masturbando en su presencia, se estaba masturbando pensando en ella. Aquel temible enemigo que había matado a tantos demonios y monstruos terribles, estaba con los pantalones por los tobillos frotándose el miembro como si en ello le fuera la vida. La cara de Connor estaba desencajada, pero desencajada por el placer. Entonces un silbido detuvo el tiempo. El demonio dejó de danzar y reír. El corazón y la respiración de Connor se detuvieron. Había llegado al orgasmo, de su miembro emanaba una sustancia que no era pis, sus piernas estaban débiles, cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin soltar su miembro, como si estuviera enganchado, abrió los ojos y vio aquel ser maravilloso en el suelo tirado, decapitado.

No podía ser, no podía haber acabado, no, aquel ser tan maravillosos que tanto placer le había provocado no podía estar muerto. Entonces vio a padre saliendo entre la maleza y recogiendo el hacha de al lado del cuerpo ahora sin vida del demonio. Y mirándolo fijamente con odio y desprecio.

**¡Maldito ser libidinoso, así muestras el respeto a tu familia, desperdigando tu semilla con una maldita concubina de satán! **(Holtz se dirigía hacía Connor decidido y respirando por la nariz, lo tomó por la oreja y lo levantó de golpe, Connor intentó recuperar la dignidad subiéndose los pantalones) **no vas a necesitar los pantalones para lo que te tengo preparado** (Connor estaba llorando por el dolor del agarre de Holtz en su oreja, estaba seguro que se iba desprender en cualquier momento. Y estaba llorando por que padre estaba furioso con él y porque ya no había felicidad ni placer en su cuerpo. Se había esfumado ahora solo había miedo y dolor) **Te voy a enseñar yo a mancillar mi casa con tus actos impúdicos. Eres un monstruo y esto me lo demuestra, tu instinto es el mal, sino estoy cerca para controlarte, mira lo que haces** (Holtz tomo unas cuantas ramas de los arbustos e hizo una especie de ramo. Empujó a Connor contra un árbol. Connor sabía lo que le esperaba, no era la primera vez que Holtz lo castigaba así)**Hijo, más vale que te abraces bien a ese árbol, porque no voy a parar hasta que haya sacado de tu cuerpo toda gota de maldad**(había odio y rabia en las palabras de padre)**.**

**Si, señor** (dijo Connor abrazándose fuertemente al tronco del árbol).

Connor esperaba sentir el dolor de las ramas al impactar contra su espalda o su trasero o cualquier parte de la anatomía que su padre decidiera atacar primero. Pero el silbido inequívoco del látigo de su padre al chascar contra el suelo, le cortó el aliento. Connor no pudo evitar girar la cabeza y mirar hacia atrás, las ramas descansaban sobre la chaqueta de Holtz en el suelo, y su padre blandía el látigo con furia en sus ojos. Connor volvió a girarse y rezó, rezó como nunca había rezado por el perdón, por el perdón y la compasión de su padre. Pero no lo hubo, era un pecador y las plegarias de los pecadores caían en oídos sordos)

**ZWASS **

***** Fin del flashback********


	8. Chapter 8

**ANGEL& CONNOR: THE UNDER THE SEA EXPERIENCE**

DÍA 7:

Connor no recordaba cuanto tiempo estuvo padre atizándole con aquel látigo, se debió de desmayar, porqué lo siguiente que recordaba era despertar en casa agonizando por el dolor y la fiebre. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas del látigo y de las ramas, debió continuar pegándole con ellas una vez inconsciente. Holtz estuvo días sin aparecer por casa, a pesar del dolor y la fiebre Connor tuvo que cuidarse solo, ir a por comida, agua y asegurarse que el fuego no se apagaba. Aquel recuerdo le hizo poner la piel de gallina. Connor miró hacia la puerta. Él había intentado matar a ángel, lo había enviado bajo de mar sin comida, bebida ni aire. Encerrado en un cofre, para que se pudriera el resto de al eternidad. Él le había hecho eso y Ángel no le había ni dado un triste puñetazo. Las dos palizas que había recibido de Ángel habían sido por huir, por atacarle en el bosque y por faltarle al respeto. Y para mayor ofensa a su hombría ni siquiera habían sido palizas de verdad, no como las que daba padre, solo habían sido unas azotainas de niño travieso. Incluso al acabar Ángel lo había consolado como si hubiera sido un ser insignificante y débil. Ángel no quería ser su padre, no quería salvarlo, hacer de él un hombre respetable, lo quería relegar a un ser patético y miserable, a un pusilánime incapaz de nada. Aquello le hizo hervir la sangre. Debió acabar con aquel monstruo antes que él acabara con su autodeterminación y lo convirtiera en un pelele.

**¡CONNOR, A CENAR!** (gritó Ángel des de la cocina).

Connor miró su reloj, eran ya las ocho, habían pasado dos horas sin darse cuenta. Se puso de pie, sacó pecho e irguió la barbilla. Él era un hombre cuya voluntad no iba a doblegar ningún vampiro- se dijo para si mismo y bajó las escaleras dispuesto a cavar con Ángel para siempre.

Pero al bajar las escaleras percibió un olor, un olor familiar que provenía de la cocina. Connor fue despacio hasta la cocina y empujó con cuidado la puerta, al abrirse vio a Ángel con un delantal y un sombrero ridículo de cocinero. Estaba sonriendo como un estúpido. Y delante de él en una tabla de madera había una enorme pizza.

**¡PIZZA!(**exclamó felizmente Ángel)**Espero que te guste, hacía años que no cocinaba, ya no recordaba lo divertido que era** (Connor estaba en shock. No reaccionaba, solo miraba fijamente a Ángel que iba parloteando alegremente. Connor no estaba escuchando nada de lo que aquel hombre decía, solo podía mirarlo) **¡EY, HIJO!** (Ángel le pasó la mano por delante de la cara varias veces para que el chico reaccionara) **No seas así, no se ve tan mal, huele muy bien. una pena que no pueda comerla. pero siéntate** (Connor se sentó, seguía sin poder reaccionar. Aquel monstruo, aquel vampiro, le había cocinado una pizza para él. Él que no había hecho nada por él que no fuera causarle daño. Y estaba sonriendo y feliz, estaba sonriendo y feliz por haberle hecho una pizza a él). **Vale no es una chica, pero no está tan mal, **(Cortándole una porción y dándosela)**¡Pruébala, me muero por saber si te gusta! Si te gusta podría hacer otro día. ¡es más! Podríamos hacer un día a la semana, el día de la pizza. Seguro que encuentro más recetas **(Ángel iba hablando sin parar, estaba feliz. Connor dio un mordisco tímido a la pizza. Estaba asquerosa, estaba salada como los perros y tenía un sabor extraño como a…a… ¿crema de coco con Curry?) **¿Está buena?** (dijo Ángel excitado como un niño ante los regalos el día de Navidad)** ¡venga, di!**

**Es la cosa más asquerosa que he comido en mi vida **(y de repente Connor empezó a reír como un loco) **jajajajaja**

**¿En serio? **(Ángel no sabía si era cierto o Connor estaba intentando herir sus sentimientos, así que tomó una porción y le dio un mordisco. Nada más morderla la escupió) ¡Oh, dios mio! ¡Es repulsiva!

**Jajajajaja no se lo daría a comer ni a mi peor enemigo, ni siquiera creo que tú te merezcas algo tan horrible jajajaja **(Connor no podía parar de reír. Incluso se le saltaban las lágrimas. Ángel se lo quedó mirando, nunca antes había visto reír a Connor. Nunca. Aquella era la primera vez que veía a su hijo reír. Y aquello le llenó de alegría el corazón, su hijo estaba riendo, y estaba riendo allí en aquella cocina con él. Ni siquiera le importo el pequeño comentario de "ni siquiera creo que tú te lo merezcas". Ángel empezó a reírse también)

**Hay pizza ya hecha congelada, 10 minutos**

**Si, por favor jajajaja **(Connor no podía dejar de reír)** papá, mejor dejas la cocina para mi** (Ángel se quedó parado, Connor acababa de llamarlo papá) **jajajaja** (Connor continuaba riendo) **Mejor tiramos esto** (dijo tirando la pizza a la basura) **vaya que algún animalillo se la coma y acabe muerto, jajajaja**.

**Vale, vale, lo he captado, mi pizza era repugnante, déjalo ya, hijo. Pero hago una gran cazuela de…**(empezó a decir Ángel mientras metía la pizza en el horno)

**Noooooooooooooooo por dios no, no **(dijo sin para de reír Connor) **¡Ey, el horno va!**

**Si, aproveché mientras descansabas y puse en marcha el generador. **

**¿Hay luz?**

**No eso aun no lo he logrado, ¡pero el refrigerador va!**

**¿y la bombilla del refrigerado?**

**Que perra te ha dado a ti con la luz, es una nevera antigua, no tiene ni bombilla.**

**Todo aquí es antiguo** (dijo intentando recuperar la respiración)

**Ya iré a comprar cosas nuevas** (dijo Ángel rodando los ojos, le maravillaba lo rápido que Connor se había adaptado a la tierra del siglo XXI).

**¿Sabes lo qué estaría bien que compraras?**

**¿El qué?**

**Una tele.**

**¡Oh, no! ¡Eso si que no! ¡Con Spike ya tenemos colmada nuestra dosis de teleadictos!**

**Venga, papá **(Connor estaba de tan buen humor que ni se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo) **Prometo solo ver programas educativos jejeje** (Ángel, no pudo negarse, no después de ese "venga, papá" No había sido forzado, no había sido fingido, había sido tan natural que le estaba costando horrores que no se le saltasen las lágrimas. Solo habían pasado 6 días, dios tardo 6 días en crear la tierra, él había tardo seis en fundir el hielo que cubría el corazón de su hijo).

**Ya veremos**

**¿Eso es un si?**

**Eso es un ya veremos jejeje** (pero ángel no paraba de sonreír como un idiota era tan feliz que si su hijo le hubiera pedido la luna hubiera tomado el primer cohete y la hubiera tomado para él)

**Que sea de las grandes de las de plasma, ya sabes como la de Gunn, no esa mierdecilla que tiene Spike en su habitación.**

**De acuerdo, una grandeeee **(dijo Ángel como si se diera por vencido, pero estaba deseando comprarle esa tele a su hijo, esa tele y lo que hiciera falta).

**¿Podríamos ir mañana?**

**Mañana es domingo Connor, las tiendas están cerradas.**

**Bueno, pues el lunes, el lunes vamos** (Connor se le veía lleno de vida y alegría, ni siquiera parecía él).

**Ya hablaremos, ahora a cenar.**

**De acuerdo, ¿el generador será lo suficientemente potente para la tele? Quiero decir, que bueno estará la tele, la play, la nevera y horno conectados… ¿No irá explotar o algo?**

**No hay play, buen intento** (dijo Ángel sacando la pizza del horno)

**Vengaaaaaaaaaaa papáaaaaaaaaaaaa **(esta vez Connor fue totalmente consciente que le acababa de llamar papá y que no era la primera vez que lo hacía en esa noche. De repente se quedó paralizado. ¿Pero qué demonios le había pasado? ¿Que sucio y retorcido juego mental había hecho con él aquel monstruo? La cara de Connor fue un poema. Cuando Ángel fue a poner una mano sobre su hombro, Connor se apartó bruscamente y salió corriendo hacía la habitación y se encerró en ella)

**Toc toc **(Ángel picó a la puerta)** ¿Connor?** (Connor estaba sentado en el suelo en un rincón de la habitación hecho un ovillo) **¿Connor? Soy un vampiro y está es una puertecita de unos tres centímetros y ni siquiera creo que sea maciza. Y si me la cargó se acabó la poca intimidad que podrías tener. Anda abre** (dijo hablando atreves de la pared. Connor ni se movió un milímetro estaba hiperventilando) **¿Connor? Por favor, déjame entrar **(estuvo tentado de decirle hijo, pero creyó que en esa ocasión mejor callárselo) **De acuerdo, me quedaré aquí fuera, sentado esperando a que estés preparado para hablar** (y Ángel se sentó apostado contra la puerta) **Connor** (Ángel había optado por darle un poco de espacio, pero necesitaba que su hijo supiera que él estaba ahí a su lado) **Lo que ha pasado ahí abajo, no tiene que asustarte, es algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, es algo que debió pasar cuando cruzaste aquel portal. No tienes que sentirte mal, por llamarme papá. Soy tu padre, te quiero y solo quiero que seas feliz. Feliz como eras hace un rato ahí abajo**. (Connor le estaba escuchando, no quería oírlo pero tampoco quería dejar de sentir su presencia. Aquel monstruo lo estaba destrozando por dentro) **Estabas riendo, **(Ángel sonrió)** nunca antes te había visto reír. Por unos instantes hemos sido una familia, una de verdad. Yo solo quiero que sea siempre así. Que siempre estés feliz y alegre **(Connor empezó a llorar, no le dolía nada, no tenía heridas ni estaba enfermo, ¿entonces porque lloraba? Las palabras de aquel monstruo le hacían llorar. Padre jamás… ¿Pero qué hacia comparando a padre con aquel monstruo? ¿Se había vuelto loco?)**el día que naciste y te tomé por primera vez en brazos, estaba tan asustado y feliz a la vez. Asustado porque no sabía si iba a poder ser un buen padre para ti. ¿Y feliz?, feliz como jamás lo he sido, y no me convertí en Ángelus, sabes, era una felicidad distinta, una felicidad plena y poderosa. La misma felicidad que sentí cuando regresaste por ese portal. La misma felicidad que he sentido hace unos minutos ahí abajo cuando te he visto reír por primera vez. La misma felicidad que he sentido cuando me has llamado papá. Sé que quieres creer que soy un monstruo, pero hijo no lo soy, tengo alma y mi alma te pertenece**(la puerta se abrió. Connor estaba ahí de píe mirando a su padre sentado delante de la puerta).

**¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué simplemente no me matas? ¿Por qué juegas con mi mente?**(las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Connor)

**Connor, no estoy jugando contigo. Te quiero demasiado para hacerte ningún tipo de daño, cada lágrima tuya es como un puñal en el corazón. Cada sonrisa tuya, cada carcajada de ahí abajo, ha sido como un día en el paraíso. No te miento, no te estoy engañando, y creo que es eso lo que te ha asustado y te ha hecho salir corriendo. Que sabes que no te estoy mintiendo que voy en serio. **

**Padre decía que tú eras... el ser más malvado que ha caminado sobre la tierra**

**Y posiblemente tuviera razón, fui un monstruo e hice muchas cosas y ninguna buena, Connor. Ninguna. Pero cuando tu naciste hacía tiempo que había recuperado mi alma y que intentaba purgar mis pecados del pasado ayudando a la gente. Y eso es lo que hace tu padre ayudar a la gente que lo necesita. Puedes seguir odiándome por lo que hice en el pasado pero eso no cambiará lo que siento por ti y el hecho que soy tu padre y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que seas feliz y tengas una vida larga y plena. Y si he de encerrarte en esta cas un mes, un año, una década, no importa cuando para que dejes de atormentarte y empieces a comportarte como un chico normal y corriente, lo haré.**

**Los chicos normales y corrientes no viven apartados del mundo en medio de la nada en un caserío encantado **(dijo Connor secándose las lágrimas y alargándole la mano a su padre para que se levantase)**.**

**Ey, soy novato en esto de la paternidad, puede que la cague alguna vez **(respondió Ángel levantándose) **Vamos a trabajar juntos en esto. ¿De acuerdo? **(estrechándole la mano)

**De acuerdo **(dijo finalmente Connor estrechando la mano a su padre)


	9. Chapter 9

**ANGEL& CONNOR: THE UNDER THE SEA EXPERIENCE**

DÍA 8:

**¡Ángel! No creo que estas manos estén hechas precisamente para la jardinería ¿sabes? **(dijo Connor quejándose tras llevar más de tres horas arrancando malas hierbas y replantando algunas plantas que aun tenían salvación)

**La jardinería es muy relajante, hijo.**

**¿Sabes lo que también es muy relajante? **(Ángel negó con la cabeza) **Una buena partida a la play.**

**Pues como no va haber play, esta es la única forma que vas a tener para relajarte **(dijo con una sonrisita burlona. No entendía que veían los chicos de hoy en día en esos estúpidos jueguecitos)

**Venga, Ángel, en el hotel hay una y**

**Hijo, aclaremos una cosa antes. No es Ángel, es papá.**

**Pero tú a veces me llamas Connor.**

**Es tu nombre, yo mismo te lo puse.**

**Y Ángel es el tuyo **(dijo Connor rodando los ojos)**.**

**Si, así es. Pero si me llamas por mi nombre, tú y yo vamos a tener problemas. Estamos aquí para reconstruir nuestra relación padre e hijo.**

**Podemos reconstruirla y yo continuar llamándote Ángel **(el tono de Connor rozaba peligrosamente lo irrespetuoso. Ángel había leído eso en varios libros sobre paternidad. El chico estaba probando cuales eran los límites. Cuales eran los términos de esa relación).

**Nop, y es mi última palabra.**

**¿Ya está? **(dijo un poco indignado Connor) **¿Dónde quedaron todas esas buenas intenciones? ¿Dónde quedó ese afán por hablarlo todo?**

**Estamos hablándolo **(dijo Ángel con una media sonrisita)

**No, esto no es un dialogo, ¡esto es un maldito monologo! **(dijo Connor tirando de muy malos modos el pequeño azadón al suelo)

**Y eso es una maldita pataleta, recoge el azadón y continúa con esas…** (dijo Ángel sin perder la compostura: Pero Connor ya estaba rojo de furia. Ángel había visto esa cara cientos de veces en supermercados y centros comerciales, era la cara de un mocosos a punto de estallar en gritos y tirarse al suelo en plena rabieta)

**¡Recógelo tú!, yo me cansé ya de tanta relajación, me voy para dentro**(dijo de muy malos modos y se dirigió hacia la casa. Ángel lo detuvo al llegar a su lado)**.**

**Jovencito, ¿He de recordarte las reglas?**

**¿Qué?**

**Recoge el azadón y continúa con lo que estabas haciendo **(esta vez Ángel hablo muy serio clavándole la mirada) **aun nos queda mucho trabajo.**

**Es tu casa, es tu jardín… ¡arréglalos tú! **(dijo Connor y con un movimiento seco y rápido se libró del agarre de Ángel y camino hacia la casa. Connor entró en la casa y se fue directo al refrigerador a tomar, algo puso una mueca de disgusto al ver las bolsas de sangre, pero se centró en el tetrabrik de zumo. Y bebió a morro casi todo el contenido del tetrabrik. Después lo volvió a dejar en su sitio y cerró la nevera. Al cerrar la puerta de la nevera vio a su padre apostado contra uno de los armarios, con los brazos cruzado y el ceño fruncido. Ángel parecía un cowboy de las películas del oeste a punto de desenfundar) ¡**QUÉ**! (le dijo asqueado Connor)

**Hay vasos **(ángel intentaba calmarse, esta vez no era como las anteriores, esa discusión no tenía que ver con que Connor intentara matarlo o pelear con él. Esta vez era un clásico enfrentamiento entre un padre y un hijo adolescente para medir sus fuerzas y ver quien estaba al cargo. Ángel tenía muy claro quien estaba al cargo pero por lo visto su hijo no tanto)**Podrías usarlos.**

**Hay puertas **(imitando la voz de su padre) **Podrías usarlas **(dijo Connor invitándolo a salir. Connor se sintió muy ingeniosos y sonrió triunfante).

**También hay raseras **(tomando una de las espátulas de la cocina y enseñándosela amenazadoramente) **y también podría usarlas en tu culo. **(Connor tragó saliva, pero enseguida volvió a su pose de mil-hombres) **Connor, deja ya toda esa actitud de gallito de corral que no te llevará a ningún sitio bueno y vuelve ahí fuera a acabar con tu tarea. ¡Venga!** (aunque el tono era de petición aquello era una orden en toda regla, y ambos lo sabían).

**Ya te he dicho que era tu jardín y tu casa que lo hicieras tú, Ángel **(añadió descaradamente dando una vuelta más a la tuerca. Connor sabía que eso crisparía los nervios a su padre. Pero tenía que dejarle claro que aunque aceptara ser su hijo no iba a tolerarle que lo mangoneara).

**Te lo repetiré solo una vez más. vuelve ahí fuera a acabar con tu tarea. Hijo, es una orden **(Ángel dijo poniéndose las manos en las caderas y en un tono casi castrense)

**Yo ni me voy a molestar a repetírtelo **(dijo todo chulo Connor y le hizo una mueca de desprecio)


	10. Chapter 10

**ANGEL& CONNOR: THE UNDER THE SEA EXPERIENCE**

DÍA 8:

**Yo ni me voy a molestar a repetírtelo **(dijo todo chulo Connor y le hizo una mueca de desprecio)

Lo que pasó a continuación pasó a velocidad de vampiro y a fuerza de vampiro. Ángel agarró a Connor, de un solo tirón le quitó pantalones calzoncillos, lo inclinó sobre la encimera de la cocina e inmovilizándolo con su propio peso empezó a castigarle el trasero con toda la fuerza de su mano. _PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF _Connor intentaba permaneces estoico, no quería darle esa satisfacción a su padre. Debía de demostrarle que no podía darle ordenes, qué él era el destructor, él era el que daba las ordenes. _PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF _Pero Ángel estaba haciendo n excelente trabajo con el trasero del chico. Y sabía que Connor estaba intentándole demostrar algo. Así que no perdió los nervios y continuó castigando el trasero del chico _PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFFPLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_Connor ya no pudo más y empezó a emitir gruñidos y bufidos entonces Ángel decidió tomar la espátula y hablar.

**¿Porqué te ganaste esta azotaina?** (dijo Ángel dejando el peso de su mano sobre el trasero del chico como tenía por costumbre).

**Porque sniffsniff porque sniff yo sniff yo no obedecí**

_PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK _(dejó caer la espátula 12 veces sobre le ya castigado trasero de Connor) **¿Cuál es la regla qué rompiste? **(Ángel le preguntó en un tono severo y rígido)

**La número uno, sniffsniff obedeceré a papá bwuaaaaaaaaabwuaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa**

_PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK _**Eso es, no has obedecido a papi, a pesar que papi te ha dado muchas oportunidades para que lo hicieras y, dime hijo, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a los nenes que no obedecen a sus papis? **(Connor seguía llorando pero Ángel no apartaba la espátula de encima del trasero de su chico. Connor sabía perfectamente que era lo que esperaba Ángel de él)

**Se llevan una buena azotaina en el regazo de papá a culo desnudooooooosniffsniff** (balbuceó Connor).

**Esoes**_PLACK PLACKPLACKPLACKPLACKPLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK_

**No, por favor, por favor **(Connor ya no estaba por demostrar nada a nadie, excepto su arrepentimiento a su padre) **lo juro, nunca más, nunca más te desobedeceré, papá por favor, ya no más.**

**Hijo, hablaba en serio cuando te dije que sería tu padre y que esperaba que cumplieras con unas normas. Eres mi hijo y te quiero más que a mi vida, pero me debes obediencia, respeto, consideración y confianza. Y si, Connor, cada vez que te pases de la raya estaré allí para volver a encauzar tu camino aunque eso implique darte una azotaina para te des cuenta que me tomo esto muy en serio **_PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK _(y con eso dio por finalizada la zurra. Connor permanecía sobre la encimera llorando. Ángel le acarició dulcemente la espalda hasta que el chico dejo de sollozar)

**Lo siento sniff lo siento **(dijo abrazándose fuerte a su padre, ángel no esperaba esa reacción, pero instintivamente lo abrazó y empezó a besarle en la cabecita, mientras le decía cuanto le quería y lo feliz que era de tenerlo a u saldo)

**Muy bien Connor,**(dijo apartando con el pie los pantalones y calzoncillos del chico y agarrado tiernamente por el cuello, condujo a Connor a una esquina de la cocina. Ángel le colocó las manos en la nuca y le dio una última palmada en el trasero que le arrancó un gemidito)** 20 MINUTOS. Después, me pedirás disculpas debidamente y haremos las paces**(dijo Ángel dejando al chico en la esquina, mientras él tomó una rotulador y unos folios de papel y empezó a escribir. Cuando hubo acabado dejó uno de esos folios enganchados en la nevera con un imán y fue a dejar los otros dos uno en el dormitorio y otro en el espejo del recibidor).

**En los tres papeles había escrito los mismo, las reglas de la casa. **

Reglas:

**Regla número 1:**** Obedeceré a papá**

**Regla número 2:**** Seré sincero con papá**

**Regla número 3****: Respetaré a papá**

**Regla número 4****: No pelearé con papá**

**Y regla número 5****: Pediré permiso a papá e informaré a papá de todo lo que haga.**

Consecuencias**:**

**Consecuencia número 1****: Una buena azotaina en el regazo de papá a culo desnudo seguido del correspondiente tiempo de reflexión.**

**Consecuencia número 2****: Arresto domiciliario y pérdida de privilegios.**

**Consecuencia número 3****: Una buena azotaina en el regazo de papá a culo desnudo seguido del correspondiente tiempo de reflexión y arresto domiciliario y pérdida de privilegios**

Los 20 minutos pasaron.

**Siento mucho haberte desobedecido y haberme comportado mal contigo, no volverá a pasar, lo juró papá **(Connor hablaba sin poder levantar la mirada de l suelo. No podía creerse que a su edad hubiera montado tal escena, y lo cierto es que no sabía el motivo de toda aquella furia. Ángel no había sido cruel, ni malo con él, solo quería que pasaran tiempo juntos. Y él se había comportado como un mocoso petulante)

**Está todo bien, hijo, está todo perdonado. Borrón y cuenta nueva. Te quiero mucho, hijo** (dijo Ángel acariciándole dulcemente la mejilla)** pero soy tu padre y debo asegurarme que nada malo te pasa y que el día de mañana te conviertas en un hombre de bien. Y por eso lo delas normas. No es porque quiera hacer miserable o desgraciado o disfrute sometiéndote. No, no lo es** (le sonrió dulcemente) **es porqué te quiero y quiero lo mejor para ti** (lo abrazó nuevamente, Connor se sentía tan reconfortado y seguro en los brazos de Ángel que no rompió el abrazó, fue Ángel) **Y para asegurarme que esa cabezota dura tuya, no mete en más líos a ese pobre traserito, hay una copia de las normas y de las consecuencias en la cocina, en el recibidor y en el dormitorio**.

**¡Qué! Pero…**(Connor iba a empezar a protestar)

**Hijo…te recuerdo que aun estás desnudo de cintura para abajo y en ese estado no es muy buena idea replicarme** (Connor se llevó las manos hacia sus partes para cubrirse)**. Tranquilo hijo, no debes de tener ese pudor con tu padre, pero no creo que la cocina sea un buen sitio para pasearse medio desnudo, así que mejor te vistes** (Connor no tardó ni un segundo en volver a ponerse los calzoncillos y pantalones, pero hubiera preferido continuar desnudo de cintura para abajo un par de horas más, al menos hasta que el contacto de la tela con su trasero no fuera algo doloroso).

**¿Papá? **(dijo tímidamente Connor)

**Si, hijo, aun voy a comprar la tele **(dijo dando un resoplido y rodando los ojos)

**¿Cómo sabías que te iba a preguntar eso?**(Connor estaba alucinando pepinillos)

**Te pareces demasiado a alguien que conozco**(dijo Ángel derrotado)**.**

**¿a Darla?** (pero Ángel no le contestó solo le pasó el brazo por encima tiernamente y regresaron al jardín a trabajar. ¿sería la sangre lo que haría a esos dos tan parecidos? Se preguntó Ángel antes de volver a la tarea)


	11. Chapter 11

**Día 12**

Las cosas se habían calmado mucho entre Connor y Ángel, hay que decir que la llegada de la tele había ayudado. Ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, hablando, trabajando en la casa, viendo algún partido juntos, etc. Aquello empezaba a parecer unas vacaciones padre e hijo. Ya no era solo Ángel el que se interesaba por saber más de su hijo, Connor había empezado a hacer preguntas a Ángel también: de su infancia, de Darla, de cuando era Ángelus, de cuando recuperó el alma, sobre sus gustos,…

Después de cenar, los muchachos se pusieron cómodamente en el sofá con un bol enorme de patatas fritas con queso fundido, una guarrada cuyo olor Ángel detestaba pero que se callaba para tener contento a su hijo. Se pusieron a ver una película, una cualquiera, la que empezó a las 22:00 en aquel canal. Al principio les pareció a ambos muy buena era un thriller muy bueno, pero entonces empezó una escena de cama muy subidita de tono. Ángel se incomodó mucho, no es ese tipo de escenas que quieres ver por la televisión con tu hijito. Connor tampoco estaba del todo cómodo, esa escena le hubiera disfrutado más a solas que con Ángel recostado a su lado.

**Ehhhhhhhhhhh **(tragando saliva Ángel e intentando ignorar la escena)** ¿quieres un refresco?**

**Si, por favor **(dijo aliviado Connor, y Ángel huyó como un cobarde a la cocina) **jajaja **(Connor no pudo evitar reírse al ver la prisa de su padre por abandonar el salón. Ángel debió ir a por el refresco a Kuala Lumpur, porque tardó más de 10 minutos en regresar con una Pepsi)

**¿Aun siguen?** (en la tele seguían con la escena de sexo)

**No, en cuanto te fuiste volvió a salir el malo. Creo que tienen un infiltrado, hablo con un tipo por teléfono y dejó entrever que tenía a alguien muy próximo al guaperas.**

**¿Quizás sea su jefe? Ese actor casi siempre hace de malo en las películas **(entonces un gemido bastante potente les hizo instintivamente a los dos mirar a la pantalla) **¡Espera! ¡Eso, Ese, digo esa…esa es una mujer!**

**Si, bueno, así mola más** (dijo sin pensar y después se dio cuenta y se puso muy nervioso).** Esto… oye papá, creo que ya debe haber empezado mi serie, ya veremos la película otro día. Tampoco es tan buena** (peor era mentira era realmente buena, y se moría de ganas por saber como acababa y sobretodo por saber quien narices había ordenado los asesinatos. A Ángel también le había atrapado la película, pero las escenas de sexo…estaban bien, no eran de mal gusto, pero estaba ahí su niño)

**¿No quieres saber cómo acaba?** (preguntó un poco tenso Ángel justo cuando la escena ya acababa, no tenía sentido cambiar de canal)

**Bueno pero es que hay muchas escenas de sexo y no quiero que pienses que soy un enfermo o algo así.**

**Ey, tú no las rodaste, y forman parte de la película, además jamás pensaría eso de mi hijo.**

**Pero el sexo es pecado, y bueno…tú dijiste que querías que fuera bueno.**

**El sexo ¿pecado? Bueno… ¿Qué te dijo Holtz sobre el sexo?**

**No gran cosa, pero dejó muy claro que era pecado y que si volvía a sucumbir, se aseguraría que se me quitaran las ganas de pecar y mancillar su casa para siempre** (Ángel estaba en shock, se pasó la mano por la cara)**.**

**Bueno…el sexo no tiene por qué ser malo. Cuando las dos personas están de acuerdo y consienten y**

**¿Y si son tres?**

**¿qué?**

**¿Y si son tres personas? **(su primera vez fue con dos brujas)

**Ahhhh aaah ¿alguna vez lo has hecho con dos chicas? ¡Espera! ¿alguna vez lo has hecho? **(Ángel pensaba que Connor era virgen. No pensaba que en aquella dimensión hubiera muchas ocasiones para relacionarse y mucho menos para relacionarse así. Además desde que regresará parecía más interesado en destruir demonios y seres maléficos que en chicas. Claro que su primera respuesta sobre qué era lo que más le gustaba de esta dimensión fue "chicas").

**Responde tú primero.**

**Bueno** (rascándose la cabeza) **si los tres consienten y están de acuerdo y son suficientemente maduros, no creo que haya ningún problema** (Ángel dijo tragando saliva cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra)

**Entonces no crees que sea pecado.**

**Hijo, la religión es algo muy personal. Yo no veo el sexo como algo malo. Y no me gustaría que tú lo vieras como algo malo, no tiene por qué serlo.**

**¿aunque no estés casado?**

**Bueno…el matrimonio es algo importante y claro que hay sexo en el matrimonio. Pero no es un requisito fundamental.**

**Sé que te acostaste con Buffy y con Darla, y no estebáis casado. **

**Si, bueno hijo, tengo 285 años y gran parte de esos años los pasé siendo Ángelus, así que si, hijo he tenido sexo fuera del matrimonio.**

**¿Y tú y Spike habéis tenido sexo?**

**¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!** (dijo indignado Ángel)

**Esas dos chicas estaban teniendo sexo entre ellas **(refiriéndose a la película)** y Spike me dijo**

**¿Qué te dijo Spike?** (Ángel estaba furioso, pero no con Connor)

**Que los hombres también podían tener sexo entre ellos, pero que era mucho mejor cuando dos chicas se lo montaban entre ellas y después te…**

**¡pero! ¡De que narices habláis vosotros dos! ¡En cuanto regresemos, yo mismo voy a clavarle una estaca a ese maldito estúpido, mira que hablar de esos temas con un niño!** (Ángel se había levantado y estaba dando vueltas arriba y abajo con cara de vampiro maldiciendo como un loco)

**¿Entonces crees que el sexo entre hombres está mal?**(despreocupadamente Connor)

**Yo no he dicho eso ¿Tú has tenido sexo con hombres?** (se paró en seco Ángel y miró sorprendido a su hijo)

**¡Yo! a mi megustan las chicas, sobretodo sus tetas **(dijo volviendo olvidar que era su padre y no un amigo con quien estaba hablando)**. Pero pensé que a ti también, por lo de Buffy y Darla, pero claro es rara la relación que tienes con Spike. Y Spike si que ha tenido relaciones con hombres, así que pensé que…**

**No tienes que pensar nada sobre mi o sobre Spike o sobre nadie. La sexualidad de cada uno es algo privado. No se debe sentir avergonzado uno por ella pero tampoco hay que ir aireándola a los 4 vientos ¿entiendes?**

**Creo **(dijo encogiéndose de hombro)

**Bueno hijo, me encantaría decirte que el sexo es pecado y que tienes que esperar a estar casado para practicarlo con tu esposa y solo con fines reproductivos. Eso sería lo fácil. Pero estaría siendo un hipócrita y no estaría siendo justo contigo. El sexo es algo que uno elige cuando y con quien hacerlo. Y ni yo ni nadie debería decirte nada sobre tu vida sexual. Como mucho puedo aconsejarte, que seas cauto, en esta dimensión hay cosas como las enfermedades de transmisión sexual y los embarazos, y no creo que quieras ninguna de las dos.**

**Te equivocas, un día formaré mi familia.**

**Si, por supuesto hijo. Pero no hoy ni mañana. Así que ¿sabes lo que es un preservativo?**

**Algo que se echa en al comida para que dure más o tenga mejor sabor**(dijo Connor con naturalidad)

**Eso son los aditivos** (pasándose la mano por la cara)** Genial, voy a tener que darte la charla de sexo **(dijo para si mismo derrotado Ángel)** no estaba pensando en eso cuando te planee estas vacaciones.**

**Tranquilo, ya sé sobre sexo. Solo quería saber tú opinión.**

**¿sabes sobre sexo y crees que un preservativo es algo que se le echa a la comida? **(dijo Ángel mirándolo incrédulo)

**Quizás no sepa las palabras técnicas, pero no sufras, sé lo que hay que saber.**

**¿En serio?** (dijo poniéndose serio cruzándose de brazos)

**Si**

**Ok ¿dime que haces para evitar contagiarte de una enfermedad de transmisión sexual?**

**Lavarte bien antes y después con agua de**

**¡Para, para, para!** (Ángel estaba frenético)

**No tienes ni idea, al menos dime que no has tenido sexo des de que llegaste de Quor-Toth **

**Creí que habías dicho que el sexo no era algo malo.**

**El sexo no lo es, ¡Las enfermedades venéreas, si!**

**Estoy sano, me siento perfectamente. Además ellas también se veían sanas.**

**¿ellas? ¿mas de una? **(a Ángel le iba a dar un ataque al corazón) **¡Me estás diciendo que has practicado sexo sin protección con más de una persona!**

**Si, es agradable y aquí no está prohibido. Pero ya te lo he dicho, ellas no parecían enfermas, ¡que va! Jajaja** (dijo con una estúpida sonrisita. Ángel respiró hondo y contó hasta 100)

**Vale, vienes de otro mundo y allí las cosas son distintas. Pero hijo, en este mundo uno puede ir practicando sexo con la primera chica que se te ponga a tiro. Porque puedes pillar algo. Algo que podría hasta matarte. ¡Maldita sea Darla, tu madre, cuando era humana pilló una de esas enfermedades, se estaba muriendo, por eso El Maestro la convirtió!**

**Darla fue castigada por conducta libidinosa, padre me lo dijo**

**No, no tuvo que ver nada con un castigo divino. ¡Fue por no protegerse adecuadamente!** (no le iba a decir a su hijo que su madre cuando era humana ejercía la prostitución, una cosa era saber que cuando era una vampira era un monstruo y moralmente despreciable y otra decirle que cuando tenía alma se dedicaba a la prostitución y al engaño)

**¿entonces que hay que hacer para no verse infectado por una de esas enfermedades? **(dijo un poco irritado Connor, que no le gustaba que Ángel le chillara y le hablara como a un niño tonto)

**¡Usar preservativo, usarlo siempre! Sin condón no hay diversión ¿pero qué pasa que no has visto el anuncio en la tele?**

**Si, pensé que era un juguetito de esos de los sex-shop. Y yo no los necesito, soy muy capaz de dar placer a una mujer sin necesidad de recurrir a esas cosas.**

**¡Pues no! **(definitivamente iba amatar a Spike, esa idea no se la había metido en la cabeza Holtz, Holtz no tenía ni idea de que era un sex-shop, así que solo una persona podía haberle hablado de esos sitios) **¡No es un jueguecito! ¡es tu salvavidas!** (Connor se enfrentaba a demonios, brujas, vampiros, hombres lobos, espíritus malignos a diario y que pudiera perderlo por no haberse puesto un condón le hacía hervir la sangre)** Y pobre de ti que no lo utilices de ahora en adelante. ¿Por qué no sé que tenía planeado Holtz hacerte? Pero te aseguro que lo que yo te haré, si me entero, no le va a gustar nada a tu trasero ¿entendido? **(Connor se asustó un poco y asintió)** Cuando regresemos a casa te compraré una caja de preservativos y te explicaré como se usan.**

**¿y no tienes aquí una? ¿No es tan importante? **(dijo un poco descarado)

**Mira hijo. Soy un vampiro, estoy muerto. Ni puedo ponerme enfermo ni puedo poner enfermo a nadie con el sexo. Tampoco puedo engendrar. Tú fuiste un milagro. Pero los vampiros no podemos tener hijos. Además cuando llegamos aquí acababa de salir de debajo del fondo del mar y allí mucho sexo como que no. Y por no mencionar que el plan era pasar un mes entero a solas con mi hijo, por lo cual el sexo tampoco es mi prioridad ahora** (dijo furioso Ángel).

**Vale, lo he pillado, tampoco era necesario ponerse tan brusco, ¡joder!** (dijo flojito, mientras negaba con una mueca de hastío)

**Si, si es necesario, hijo. Esto es algo muy serio, por eso precisamente, el sexo requiere de madurez. **

**¡Yo soy maduro!**

**Permíteme que lo dude.**

**¡Si no he usado ese estúpido preservativo tuyo es porque allá de donde vengo no hay, no sabía de esas cosas, no por que sea un inmaduro!** (se puso de pie y empezó a gritarle mientras las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas) **Me equivoqué. No eres diferente de Holtz. Siempre diciéndome lo mal que lo hago y lo decepcionante que soy. Siempre dando órdenes y chillándome. ¡Te odio!** (y Connor subió corriendo hacía el dormitorio y dio un portazo. Ángel se quedó helado con la reacción de su hijo. Realmente lo había hecho con el culo. Solo quería que el chico no se sintiera un monstruo por tener pensamientos del tipo sexual y había acabado gritándole y haciendo llorar al niño)

Connor se tiró encima de la cama y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Todos los adultos eran iguales. Y Ángel casi lo engaña pero le acababa de demostrar que él era igual que los demás. Siempre diciéndole cuanto se equivocaba y lo malo que era. Estaba furioso con Ángel y sobre todo estaba furioso con él mismo, por haber confiado en que Ángel era diferente y lo quería y se sentía orgulloso de él. Connor lloró tanto que acabó exhausto y se quedó dormido.


	12. Chapter 12

**Día 12**

Connor se tiró encima de la cama y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Todos los adultos eran iguales. Y Ángel casi lo engaña pero le acababa de demostrar que él era igual que los demás. Siempre diciéndole cuanto se equivocaba y lo malo que era. Estaba furioso con Ángel y sobre todo estaba furioso con él mismo, por haber confiado en que Ángel era diferente y lo quería y se sentía orgulloso de él. Connor lloró tanto que acabó exhausto y se quedó dormido.

****** Flashback de Connor ******

Connor entró en aquella cabaña, había visto entrar a las brujas allí. Padre le había dicho que debía decapitarlas y quemar sus cuerpos. Eran las concubinas de satán y debían ser destruidas antes que infectaran el mundo con su semilla.

Connor estaba decidido a entrar y decapitarlas y quemarlas, tal y como padre había dicho. Eso era lo corrector. Él debía acabar con el mal. Él era el destructor. Pero al entrar las brujas estaban desnudas, se estaban bañando en agua de lavanda, el olor era embriagador, embotaba los sentidos. Solo había visto le cuerpo de una mujer desnuda antes, el de aquel demonio, el dolor de recordarlo le recorrió le cuerpo. Peor no fue lo único que le recorrió en seguida notó como su miembro empezaba a apretarse contra su pantalón. Solo se alegró que padre no estuviera cerca para enterarse que su cuerpo estaba cayendo al pecado de nuevo. Decidió borra esa imagen de su mente y tomar la espada. Acabaría con aquellas dos brujas y regresaría a casa, con padre, como el buen hijo que brujas reían y cantaban dulcemente en la tina de agua, era una tina transparente. Connor podía ver perfectamente los cuerpos desnudos de las brujas. Las brujas empezarona acariciarse la una y la otra y con un paño con jabón una de ellas la más joven empezó a acariciar los pechos y hombros de la otra mientras se dejaba llevar por elplacer. Connor, ya no tenía 12 años, tenía 15 y sabía como aliviar la presión de sus pantalones. Así que dejó caer sus pantalones y tal y como aquel diablo le había enseñado empezó a masturbarse. Una vez hubiera acabado, podría centrarse y acabar con las brujas. Pero un gemido alertó a los brujas, y salieron de la tina desnudas y mojadas. Entonces vieron al chico con los pantalones bajados y con el miembro en la mano. Se acercaron despacio hacía él. Y sin mediar palabra lo besaron y acariciaron. Ese placer que sentía Connor era distinto al que sentía cuando se tocaba él mismo. La bruja mayor le quitó suavemente la espada de la mano y tiró de él hacía la tina. Mientras la otra bruja no dejaba de juguetear con él. Una vez dentro de l atina los tres estuvieron experimentando con sus cuerpos, hasta que finalmente una de las brujas se puso encima de su regazó y maniobrando su pene hasta la entrada de su sexo empezó a cabalgarlo. Aquello era una sensación totalmente distinta a la de tocarse hasta que salía aquella substancia que no era orina. Connor creía que iba estallar de placer. Y es más creyó estallar de placer en varias ocasiones. Las brujas se fueron turnando. Las dos probaron de la masculinidad de Connor, las dos bebieron su semillas. Connor estuvo varios días con las brujas, practicando todo tipo de posturas y de juegos sexuales. hasta que se dio cuenta que si no regresaba con padre, padre iría a buscarlo y mataría a aquellas brujas. Y él no quería que nada malo les pasara a esas brujas. Así que tras hablarlo con las brujas, ellas decidieron que lo mejor sería, fingir su muerte. Las mujeres se encargaron de todo, de encontrar huesos humanos, de quemarla choza, de hacer desaparecer su rastro. Todo indicaba que Connor había hecho lo que padre le ordenó. Así que regresó a casa después de 4 días dispuesto a hacer creer a Holtz que había cumplido con su misión.

Pero Holtz lo esperaba en casa a oscuras, sentado en el catre que compartían. Con la mirada vacía. Connor supo que padre lo sabía, no sabía cómo, pero lo sabía.

Padre, regresé (dijo Connor al entrar en su escondite)

Recoge tus cosas y vete.

¿Pero padre?

El pecado no tiene sitio en mi casa.

Padre yo no

¡Encima tienes la desfachatez de negarlo! ¡A mentir a tu propio padre en la cara!

Padre, no entiendo

Hueles a ramera, el hedor está corrompiendo toda la estancia, ¡fuera de aquí!

Padre, por favor, no me eche (se puso de rodillas suplicando Connor) Por favor, padre solo le tengo a usted, no me deje (Connor lloraba agarrado a las piernas de su padre, que permanecía de pie impasible)

No dormirás en esta casa, no en mi cama. No mientras el hedor de tu pecado siga mancillándonos (Y Holtz lo agarró por el cuello y empezó a estrangularlo, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo decidió echarlo de casa. Connor se quedó en la entrada llorando, suplicando, rogando perdón. Holtz salí al cabo de unas horas con el látigo en la mano. Connor comprendió que para lograr el perdón debería primero ser castigado por su pecado. Y sin media ni una palabra se puso de píe, se desnudó, y fue hacia un árbol y se puso en la posición que Holtz siempre lo castigaba. Holtz no dijo nada solo empezó a descargar el látigo sobre toda la anatomía del chico hasta mucho después que el chico cayera al suelo. Aquella paliza se repitió varias veces, hasta que finalmente un día Holtz le dejó entrar en casa a recostarse y descansar. Holtz a la mañana siguiente, mientras almorzaban solo le dijo una cosa.

Hijo, has llevado la vergüenza a mi casa, solo espero que dios sepa ver el esfuerzo que hago intentando sacar el mal de dentro tuyo, y que nuestro señor con su gran bondad pueda perdonar por tu pecado a esta familia algún día.

Lo siento, padre (dijo en un hilito de voz)

Te has vuelto a aprovechar de mi bondad. Pero si vuelves a fallarme, mi corazón no será tan benévolo contigo, hijo.

Gracias padre, no volveré a fallarle (dijo besándole las manos mientras lloraba de felicidad porque su padre lo había perdonado).

***** Fin del flashback *******

Connor notó una mano que le acariciaba la espalda, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Ángelahí?

**Déjame**(dijo sin sacar la cabeza de la almohada)

**Connor, solo quería pedirte disculpas**(dijo en un tono muy suave)

**¿Disculpas? **(Connor se volteó extrañado)

**Si, lo siento hijo. No quise gritarte ni hablarte de esa manera. Estuvo mal por mi parte** (Connor no entendíanada, porque su padre se estaba disculpando)**Y no hay excusa. Perdóname, por favor.**

**¿yo? ¿perdonarte?**

**No tiene por qué ser ahora, pero hijo, te quiero y no soporto verte llorar así, y por mi culpa. Soy un estúpido, un idiota, un necio, un…**

**Un gilipollas**

**Si, no, ¡espera! No te aproveches ahora tú de que la haya cagado.**

**Jajaja lo siento**

**No, está bien, me lo merecía. Hijo, te quiero y me aterra que algo malo te pueda pasar. Pero esa no es excusa para hablarte de la forma que te hable abajo. Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para controlar este mal carácter mio.**

**Y yo te prometo que me pondré ese preservativo, si es eso lo que te preocupa **(dijo con media sonrisita, Ángel lo abrazó cálidamente, Connor se apretó fuerte contra su padre)

**¿Qué pasa? Esto no es por la discusión**(dijo Ángel separándose un poquito del abrazo de su hijo).

**No…nunca nadie antes me había pedido disculpas.**

**¿en serio?**

**¿Holtz nunca se equivocó?**

**No **(dijo muy serio)

**Vaya, pues me temo que yo me equivoco. Tendrás que ser paciente conmigo.**

**Cuando yo me equivoco, tú me castigas**

**Si estás insinuando que tú, mocosos descarado **(pellizcándole dulcemente la naricita), **vas a castigarme…** (Connor sonrió pícaramente)** Sigue soñando. Eso no va a pasar nunca.**

**Pero…sería lo justo ¿No quieres ser justo, papá?**

**Quizás en un mundo paralelo, los hijos pongan sobre sus rodillas a sus padres, pero en este no.**

**¡Pues vaya mierda! **(dijo enfurruñándose y cruzándose de brazos)

**Si** (y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Connor que en pocos segundos pasó de estar de morros a llorar de la risa y retorcerse como una culebrilla intentando evitar las cosquillas de su padre)

**Vale jajaja jajaja vale jajaja jajaja me rindo, me rindo jajajaja no habrá castigo para los papis traviesos jajajaja**

**¿Papis traviesos? **(dijo arqueando una ceja, sonaba horrible, y más saliendo de la boca de su hijo. Y Connor solo se encogió de hombros. El chico era tan naïve para según que cosas) **¡venga a dormir! **(dándole un cachete en el culo) **qué estardísimo y mañana hay mucho trabajo en las piscina.**

**¿en la piscina? ¡Pero si que creo hay algo vivo ahí dentro!**

**Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh a dormir, mañana hablamos **(Dijo Ángel tapándolo bien y apagando la luz de la mesita)


	13. Chapter 13

**Día 13**

Connor volvió a tener uno de esos sueños raros en los que su padre, Darle y él era los protagonistas de una de esas series antiguas de televisión.

Ahora estaba en el instituto, estaban el gimnasio, jugando un partido de baloncesto en uno de esos típicos torneos interescolares. Sus padres estaban en las gradas animándolo y los compañeros del equipo parecían todos sus amigos.

El partido finalizó y ellos ganaron por una diferencia de 15 puntos. Connor había hecho un montón de asistencias y un par de triples. Y estaba muy contento, en los vestuarios todo era risas y bromas. Al salir del vestuario, ay todo duchado y cambiado, una preciosa animadora de grandes pechos y pelo rubio recogido en una coleta le dio un besazo en todos los morros.

Reagan, ¿Qué nos puede ver el entrenador? (dijo Connor mirando hacia todas partes)

Shhhhhhhhhh, el entrenado está hablando con el director (entonces fue Connor quien le dio un besazo) ¡Buen partido, hacha!

No hubiera hecho nada sino te tuviera a ti ahí animándome.

Animo al equipo, Connor (dijo fingiendo inocencia).

Pero ¿no hay a ningún jugador que animes con más…? (a Connor no se le ocurría nada ingenioso para deslumbrarla ¡malditas hormonas!) ¿ánimos?

Jejeje puede (dijo haciéndose la interesante) Creo que Robert necesita más ánimos, no dio pie con bola en todo el partido

Ah si con que Robert, eh. Voy a hora mismo a partirle la cara por preocupara mi chica

Jajaja tonto (abrazándolo más aun y besándolo de nuevo, los chicos se estaban refregando como si quisieran encender un fuego de campo. De repente un par de toses les hicieron separarse)

Ejem ejem (tosió Ángel sonriente) Connor, hemos de irnos. Reagan ¿Y tu padre?

Hablando con el director es su despacho.

Bueno dale recuerdos de mi parte.

No se preocupe, así lo haré, señor Galway.

Venga Connor, por la cara de tu madre más vale que vayamos tirando (dijo mirando a Darla que se había quedado a unos pasos de los chicos).

Ok, Reagan nos vemos mañana en la bolera.

Vale, pero pásame a recoger a las doce, le prometí a Lisa que la llevaríamos a ella también (y le dio un último beso, éste en la mejilla. Ángel no podía parar de reír su pequeño Casanova le recordaba tanto a él de joven).

Esa chica no me gusta. Va vestida como una fresca (dijo muy será Darla)

Mamá, es el uniforme de las animadoras, es así. Todas van igual (dijo Connor rodando los ojos, cosa que hacía que a Darla le llevaran los demonios)

Si, cariño, es el uniforme (dijo Ángel sabiendo que no era el uniforme lo que le molestaba a Darla. Sino que estuviera besuqueándose con su bebé) Oye, campeón. ¿Qué es eso de la bolera? ¿una cita? (dijo Ángel viendo que su mujer estaba apunto de estrangularlo)

¡Ángel! No seas estúpido como va a ser una cita, Connor es solo un niño (dijo dándole un manotazo en el brazo).

No… (dijo rojo como un tomate Connor) hemos quedado algunos del equipo y algunos de la clase, para pasar la tarde en le bolera ¿no te importa verdad?

Mientras que estés en casa antes de que salga el sol no (dijo Ángel guiñándole el ojo a escondidas a Connor).

¿Esa chica también va?

¿quién? ¿Reagan? (preguntó como si no tuviera ningún interés especial en la chica) Si, ella y Lisa me han pedido que las pase a buscar. Eso me recuerda… ¿Me prestas el coche?

¿Estás loco? (dijo su madre)

Venga mamá, es solo hasta la bolera, ir y volver, iré con cuidado (poniéndole ojitos a su madre)

¡No! Aun no puedes llevar un coche sin acompañante.

Pero es dentro del pueblo

He dicho que no

¡Papá ayuda, por favor! (le suplicó Connor)

Lo siento, en eso estoy de acuerdo con tu madre, nada de coche hasta que tengas la licencia. ¿Si quieres os puedo llevar yo? (la cara de horror de Connor fue un poema)

¡Qué! ¡Y que me acompañe mi padre como si fuera un niño de pañales! ¡Eso jamás, prefiero no ir! (Connor estaba sobre reaccionando un poco).

Jovencito, como no bajes esos humos si que no vas a ir (dijo Ángel muy serio).

Lo siento, papá (dijo bajando la cabeza y poniendo pucheritos. Ángel le pasó el brazo por encima)

Venga, campeón, seguro que a esa chica le encantara dar un paseo romántico hasta la bolera con un chico tan apuesto y galante como tú (dijo intentando animar a su hijo).

Supongo (dijo no muy convencido)

Bueno, si el cachorrito se va de casa el sábado por la noche, ¿entonces nosotros podríamos hacer algo también?, ¿no sé?, ¿cariño, te apetece algo en especial? (dijo Ángel viendo que su mujer retorcía el hocico en gesto de desaprobación)

Hace mucho que no me llevas a bailar (aprovechándose que Ángel sería capaz de cualquier cosa para que olvidara la cita que tenía Ángel con esa chica).

¿Bailar? (dijo ahora Ángel Poniendo él carita de cachorrito)

Si, bailar (dijo Darla levantando la barbilla y con una mirada felina. Connor no pudo evitar reírse)

(Ángel echó para delante los hombros y puso cara de resignación) Bailar (Darla sonrió como una niñita de escuela y lo abrazó y besó dulcemente en la mejilla)

Eres el mejor marido del mundo (dijo Darla)

Si, lo debo ser (y los tres se rieron).


	14. Chapter 14

**Día 13**

DENTRO DEL SUEÑO

Darla aprovechó que su cachorrito se había quedado dormido en el asiento trasero para hablar con su marido.

No me gusta esa Reagan Sousa.

¿No te gusta Reagan, o no te gusta la familia de Reagan? (dijo Ángel sin apartar la vista de la carretera)

Es lo mismo. Sabes que los Sousa, se alimentaban de humanos hasta hace bien poco, solo hace 16 años que están en esta comunidad.

Pero Reagan ya nació aquí, ella jamás ha bebido de humanos.

¿estás seguro tú de eso?

Cariño, no seas paranoica, es una buena chica y el entrenador Sousa, es un buen hombre.

Quizás, ¿pero me dirás que los hermanos de la chica o la madre también lo son?

Bueno, pero Connor no sale con al madre de Reagan (Ángel se negaba a llamarla "la chica" era ridículo) ni con los hermanos de Reagan.

Ya sabes de tal palo, tal astilla.

Darla, cariño, tu hijo podría estar saliendo con la mismísima hermana Marie Clarence que a ti te parecería la mismísima puta del demonio jajaja

¡Ángel! (mirando hacia el asiento de atrás a ver si el niño seguía durmiendo) ¡El niño!

Cariño, está frito, podríamos estar aquí mismo haciéndolo y ni se enteraría (poniéndole la mano sobre un muslo)

Ángel, las manitas al volante, que llevamos al niño, no quiero ningún accidente (dijo entono madre regañona).

De acuerdoooooo jajaja pero Darla, el niño está creciendo, y algún día conocerá a una chica con la que querrá casarse y formar una familia.

Claro que si, pero no hoy, no mañana, y no en mucho tiempo, es solo un bebé y tiene toda la vida por delante. ¡Liam Patrick Galway no quieras que madure tan pronto! (ahora fue Ángel quien miró asustado hacia atrás par comprobar que el chico dormía, tras comprobar que si, que seguía dormidito, le sonrió a su esposa)

Ey, que si por mi fuera aun lo llevaría a caballito a la cama y le reiría "la señora locomotora va chu chu chu chu-per rápido" jajaja

Solo eran 2 chus, cariño jajaja

A mi siempre me hacía hacerle 4 (dijo poniendo morritos)

Jajaja siempre ha hecho de ti lo que ha querido jajaja

Eso no es cierto (poniendo morritos pero sabiendo que su esposa tenía parte de razón)

Connor estaba dispuesto a llevar a su cita en coche a la bolera. Tenía 16 años, no era ningún niño de pañales. ¡Ya salía con chicas! Bueno salía solo con Reagan, pero Reagan era la chica más explosiva de todo el instituto, o eso creía Connor. Y lo que era importante, él no era ya un niño, aunque su madre se empecinara en no darse cuenta. Así que cuando sus padre se llevó a su madre hasta West Hollywood para ir a bailar, decidió que tomaría el coche de su madre e iría a buscar a las chicas. Sus padres no tenían por qué enterarse. Sabía perfectamente que el padre Reagan no le dejaba hasta el amanecer, y que tendría que llevar de vuelta a casa a Reagan sobre las tres o algo así. Connor dio en el calvo, a las tres en punto tenía que estar Reagan en casa. Y conociendo al entrenador Sousa, eso significaba las tres menos diez. Así que nunca se iban a enterar sus padres. Y así fue Connor llegó a las tres y cinco a su casa y no había aun nadie, dejo el coche en el garaje y se fue a la cama.

Al cabo de dos día Darla, decidió que bajaría a la ciudad para comprar un vestido o dos por si Ángel se animaba y la volvía a llevar a bailar. Pero cuando se montó en el coche todo estaba movido. El asiento echado hacía atrás, el espejo retrovisor interior daleado, el espejo retrovisor izquierdo en mala posición. Darla se puso de muy mal humor, porque Ángel siempre tenía que dejarle el coche desajustado.

¡ÁNGEL! (gritó des de le garaje Darla. Ángel no tardó ni tres segundos en estar a su lado, ese tono era el de una Darla cabreada, muy cabreada)

¿Sí, mi amor?

¡Oh, no, no me vengas con si mi amor! Siéntate (le dijo saliendo del coche. Ángel se sentó en el Honda Civic) ¿Y bien?

¿qué? (preguntó poniendo cara de no entender nada)

¿No notas nada raro? (Darla cada vez estaba más irritada)

No cariño, bueno el espejo de la izquierda está un pelín desajustado (colocando lo bien y sonriéndole)

Grrrrrr (con cara de vampiro)

Ey ¿Qué pasa?

Estoy harta de repetírtelo, cuando agarres mi coche, haz el maldito favor de dejarlo todo como estaba.

Ey ey ey, hace meses que no agarro tu coche. El mío va bien (señalándole el Plymouth GTX negro de al lado).

¿entonces dime quién narices puso hacia atrás mi res pal do? (Darla se acababa de dar cuenta quien había montado en su coche y ahora si que estaba furiosa. Ángel también se dio cuenta y aunque no estaba tan furioso como Darla no estaba precisamente dando botes de alegría) En cuanto regrese del entreno, voy a matarlo (dijo con cara de vampiro)

Cariño, estás muy alterada, mejor te vas de compras como habías planeado y me dejas que yo me encargue de nuestro pequeño Ayrton Sena.

Ok, tienes razón, estoy demasiado furiosa. Pero Ángel, no dejes que te enrede, tomó mi coche, después que expresamente se lo hubiéramos prohibido y aun no tiene la licencia. ¿Aun crees que esa Reagan no es una mala influencia?

Cariño (dándole un beso), creo que esto no tiene nada que ver con Reagan. Connor ha llegado a esa edad.

¿De qué hablas? ¿A qué edad?

A la edad en que pasa de ser nuestro dulce cachorrito a convertirse en un grano en el culo (Darla miraba a Ángel como si se hubiera vuelto loco). No te preocupes, ve a comprar, cómprate algo realmente deslumbrante, no importa el precio, tiremos la casa por la ventana (Darla se rio, aquel era el Ángel de su juventud). Yo tendré una larga conversación de hombre a hombre con nuestro hijo.

Asegúrate que entiende lo grave de su travesura (Darla no podía evitar seguir hablando de Connor como si aun fuera su pequeñín. El pequeñín de grandes ojos y risa contagiosa que se le enganchaba de las piernas y la seguía por toda la casa).

Oh si (dijo agarrándose el cinturón. Darla respiró hondo, le dio un último beso de despedida, colocó bien el asiento y los espejos y salió a por su noche de compras).

Ángel regresó a casa, se preparó una buena jarra de sangre y se sentó en el sofá a ver un poco la tele. En hora y media Connor estaría de regreso del entreno, y no quería que el hambre turbara sus nervios, más de lo que ya estaban. Aprovechó he hizo una llamada a casa de los Sousa. Se puso Gary el hermano mediano de Reagan y le confirmó que Connor había pasado en coche a buscar as u hermana y a su amiga. Ángel puso una estúpida excusa para la llamada, le dio las gracias y colgó.


	15. Chapter 15

**Día 13**

DENTRO DEL SUEÑO

¡Ya llegué! (dijo Connor al entrar en casa)

En mi despacho (gritó Ángel intentando sonar normal)

Papá, tuviste que ver el pedazo de mate que le hice a Scott, fue una pasada (dijo mientras jugaba con el balón)

Connor, no juegues con el balón en casa (dijo riñéndole pero aun en un tono cordial).

¡Ups! (dijo con una sonrisa y dejó el balón quieto) ¿Qué tal tu día, papa?

Bueno, ha habido de todo.

¿si?

Si, en el trabajo bien, he cerrado un par de cuentas nuevas.

¡Dinerito! (dijo con una voz que pretendía ser la de Darla y haciendo el frotándose los dedos)

Sip, dinerito. Pero olvídate de ese dinerito, tu madre a estas horas ya sé lo debe haber gastado. Tenía que compensarla de alguna manera (Connor pensó que hablaba por todo el trabajo que hacía su madre cuidando de la casa y de ellos)

Bueno, ya conoces a mamá, seguro que llegará a casa con las deportivas esas que le dije la semana pasada y con alguna de esas colonias caras que tanto te gustan jajaja.

No, esta vez no.

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh (haciendo mofa de su padre) ¿fuiste malo?

No, yo no (dijo Ángel poniéndose muy serio de golpe. Aquel "yo no" puso los pelos de punta a Connor e instintivamente tragó saliva y se puso serio también)

¿Llamó la profe de lengua? Porque si es eso te juro, que no fue esa la intención.

No, no llamó la profe de lengua (dijo frunciendo el ceño) Pero me encantaría oír porque habría de llamar tu profesora de lenguaje

No, nada, ya sabes, cosas de rutina de los profes (intentando salir del embolado que él solito se había metido) ¿y porqué estaba enfadada mamá?

Connor te he hecho una pregunta y a menos que quieras que mañana mismo concerté una cita con tu profesora de lengua, te sugiero que empieces a hablar.

Bueno…verás…estábamos unos cuantos…

¡Connor! (dijo en un tono muy aterrador. Connor sabía que su padre odiaba que la gente no fuera directa y se anduviera por las ramas)

Me pilló haciéndole una caricatura.

¿qué tipo de caricatura?

De las que no gustan (dijo poniendo una media sonrisita, esperando que su padre también lo encontrara gracioso).

Connor, creí que había quedado claro que tanto tu madre como yo esperamos que te apliques en la escuela y que te comportes bien con tus compañeros y profesores.

Si, papá. Fue un accidente, te juro que no volverá a pasar (intentando sonar arrepentido)

Estarás castigado una semana. Nada de tele ni ordenador. Y este fin de semana te quedarás ayudándonos con las tareas de casa.

Pero este fin de semana ya había quedado con los chicos para ir al maratón de cine de terror ¿Porqué no lo dejamos para la próxima semana?

Connor es un castigo, no es negociable. Pero lo que si que puede ser es extensible (Connor puso morros pero sabía que lo mejor era no discutir con su padre).

De acuerdo (y agarró la pelota para irse)

No he acabado aun, siéntate (malo muy malo, cuando su padre lo hacía sentar en el despacho es que algo malo muy malo le esperaba).

Papá te juro que no era tan mala la caricatura (dijo en pánico Connor)

No es sobre la caricatura.

¿Entonces?

Te voy a hacer una pregunta y dependiendo la respuesta recibirás esto (sacándose el cinturón) o esto otro (sacando el cepillo de pelo de Darla y poniéndolo sobre el escritorio. Connor se puso blanco como el papel y le empezó a temblar el labio inferior, como siempre hacía cuando veía que su padre iba a castigarlo) ¿lo has entendido, hijo?

Si, señor (Ángel jamás le había enseñado a referirse a él como señor, pero Connor des de que entrar en la adolescencia empezó a decir "si, señor" "no, señor" cuando estaba en problemas o cuando creía estarlo).

¿El sábado pasado cuando te dejamos en casa, tomaste el coche de tu madre, a pesar de que ambos te lo habíamos prohibido expresamente el día antes? (Connor abrió mucho los ojos ¿Cómo se habían enterado? ¿quién habría ido con el chisme a sus padres?) ¿Connor? (añadió Ángel al ver que el chico no contestaba)

Si, señor (dijo sin atreverse a mirar a la cara a su padre y en susurro de voz que de no ser vampiro Ángel no lo habría ni oído)

¡NO SOLO NOS HAS DESOBEDECIDO, CONNOR ÁNGEL! SINO QUE ADEMÁS HAS TOMADO EL COCHE SIN TENER AUN LICENCIA. ¡PUDIENDO TENER UN ACCIDENTE Y MATAR A ALGUIEN O HACERTE REALMENTE DAÑO! (Ángel estaba de píe gritándole al muchacho, Connor se echó lo máximo hacía atrás en la silla)

Yo…yo…yo, lo siento, papá.

Oh y tanto que lo vas a sentir, lo vas a sentir al menos los próximos días

Por favor, papá, ya soy muy mayor para esto.

No, no lo eres y el hecho que hicieras algo tan infantil como llevarte el coche de tu madre cuando sabes que es ilegal y que te lo hemos prohibido me lo demuestra.

Papá. Por favor. Castígame un mes sin salir pero no me…ya sabes (Connor se moría de vergüenza decirlo ya no digo recibir una zurra)

¿Qué no te qué? ¿qué no te dé una buena azotaina? (Connor tragó saliva de forma muy audible) lo siento hijo, pero ésta te la has ganado a pulso. Pantalones y calzoncillos abajo y sobre mis rodillas.

Papaaaaa

Hijo, no ha sido una travesura como hacer una caricatura de una maestra. Has conducido un coche sin licencia. La gente se mata a diario en los coches, gente con licencia y años de experiencia, y tú ni tienes una cosa ni la otra. Así que no hay "papás" que valgan. ¡Sobre mis rodillas! (Connor se mordió el labio inferior y obedeció. Su padre entonces empezó a darle palmadas en el trasero ahora desprotegido) PLASS PLASS PLASS (en total fueron 30, no hizo falta más Connor ya estaba llorando a pleno pulmón y jurando que nunca más volvería a tocar un coche. Ángel tomó el cepillo y levantó un poco la rodilla para tener mejor acceso a los muslos del chico) serán 12 con el cepillo.

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo (dijo intentando cubrirse la retaguardia con las manos. Ángel le apartó las manos)

**¿Porqué te ganaste esta azotaina?** (dijo Ángel y dejó el cepillo sobre su trasero mientras esperaba la respuesta).

***********FIN DEL SUEÑO ***********

Connor se despertó sobresaltado, esa última parte del sueño había sido como en la realidad. No había sido como en las antiguas series de televisión que había visto alguna vez. Miró hacía la cama de Ángel y estaba vacía, bajó al piso de abajo en busca de Ángel. Ángel estaba en la cocina con un libro de cocina intentando hacer tortitas, pero por lo que veía en la encimera, no se le estaba dando del todo bien. Al ver que Connor había entrado en la cocina puso rápidamente un trapo de cocina encima de su desastre culinario. E intentó disimular como pudo.

**Es temprano hijo ¿tuviste una pesadilla?**

**Algo así ¿Qué haces?**

**Cuando no puedo dormir me gusta cocinar **(mintiendo descaradamente)

**¿en serio? **(eso no había quien se lo tragase).

**Vale no **(dijo un poco avergonzado) **dentro de un par de días se cumplirán los 15 días que llevamos aquí tu y yo juntos, y bueno quería prepárate unas tortitas, pero después del fiasco de la pizza…decidí que lo mejor sería practicar **(Connor levantó un poco el paño y miró mejor aquello que había hecho su padre. Y puso una mueca de circunstancias)** ¿Tan mal, eh?**

**Jajaja papá creo que hay una que no está quemada **(y la tomó y le dio un mordisco, acto seguido lo tuvo que escupir) **¿seguiste la receta?**

**Al principio si**

**Pues esta debe ser del final jajaja papá déjalo, además las tortitas no me vuelven loco precisamente.**

**¿no? Creí que a todos los chicos os gustaban.**

**Te diría que prefiero los gofres, pero me da miedo que mañana te pongas a prepararme gofres.**

**Llevo más de 250 años sin cocinar, no seas tan duro conmigo **(dijo Ángel poniendo morritos)

**¿Oye papá?**

**Si.**

**¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? Me refiero él que te dieron cuando naciste, cuando eras humano.**

**Liam **(Connor se puso de repente tenso)

**¿Liam?**

**Si, Liam Patrick de Galway. Ese era tu padre **(dijo sacando pecho orgulloso)** ¿estás bien hijo? ¿te duele el estómago?**

**No, no, estoy bien, solo que aun estoy medio dormido. **

**Aun falta un par de horas para que anochezca, porque no te acuestas. Prometo dejar de cocinar.**

**Jajajaja eso no es cocinar, papá**

**Fuera de aquí** (dándole con la rasera en el trasero)

**Auuuuuuuuu eso dolió**

**Esa era la intención, venga a dormir **(dijo riendo volviendo a levantar la rasera, pero Connor ya estaba subiendo las escaleras)


	16. Chapter 16

**Día 15**

**Rise and shine, wakey- wakey!**

**¿qué?**(se giró de golpe Connor)

**¡Que te levantes, dormilón!**(sentándose en la cama de su hijo)

**Grrrrrrrrrrnoooooooooooooooo **(escondiendo la cara de bajo de la almohada)

**Venga campeón, hoy hay un montón de cosas por hacer.**

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr es esta maldita casa siempre hay un montón de cosas qué hacer grrrrr**

**Venga que tengo una sorpresita para ti **(por primera vez Connor abrió los ojos y se quitó la almohada de la cara)

**¿una sorpresa? Por dios, que no sean tortitas.**

**Si no te levantas y bajas en cinco minutos, no lo sabrás** (dijo Ángel saliendo de la habitación. Connor lanzó la almohada hasta la otra punta de la habitación).

**Si rompes algo lo pagas **(gritó Ángel des del piso de abajo)

**¡Cómo si hubiera algo de valor aquí! **(dijo entre dientes mientras se levantaba. Connor bajó al piso de abajo y vio la cara de tonto de su padre. Ángel no paraba de sonreír)**¿Y bien? ¿Y la sorpresa?** (dijo Connor Pero Ángel no decía nada solo sonreía) **Me vuelvo a la cama** (dijo Connor rodando los ojos y dándose la vuelta, pero de repente se dio cuenta) **¡LA PLAY! ¡LA PLAY!** (Connor se abrazó a la videoconsola y empezó a darle besos)

**¡Ey, qué he sido yo quién la ha traído!**

**¡Gracias, papá, gracias, eres el mejor!** (abrazándolo y dándole besos. Ángel no podía creerlo si sabía que el chico iba a reaccionar de esa manera hubiera traído la videoconsola el primer día) **¿pero has traídos juegos?** (dijo separándose de golpe)

**¿Juegos? ¿pero no viene ya con juegos?** (la cara de Connor fue un poema. Se le abrieron mucho los ojos y al boca y de repente palideció) **Era broma, Connor. Si he traído tres juegos, llamé a Spike, me dijo que estos tres estaban bien**. (sacándolos de detrás del cojín del sofá. Connor casi se los arranca de las manos) – **¡Yupi! ¡Yupi! Son una pasada** (saltando sobre el sofá como un niño pequeño, de repente el sofá cedió y se desplomó en el suelo).

**Y es precisamente por eso por lo que los padres no dejamos saltar sobre los muebles a los niños.**

**Grrrrr** (dijo enseñándole los dientes)** no importa, lo que digas, no vas a hacer que me enfade.**

**Me alegra, porque mañana vas a tener que arreglar eso.**

**Una cosa más que arreglar, ¡ya ves! **(dijo sin ni mirar a su padre, conectando la videoconsola en la tele).

**Cuidado Connor, que por el mismo camino por donde vino esa videoconsola puede irse** (pero Connor ya no contestaba, estaba demasiado concentrado instalando la videoconsola).

Connor se pasó toda la noche y parte del día jugando con la videoconsola. Ángel tuvo que llevarle la comida al sofá porque el chico ni parpadeaba. Llegó un momento que casi rozaba el ridículo, y a que Connor dijo que no quería beber porque así no tendría que ir al cuarto de baño. Tras una maratón de 18 horas, Ángel ya no pudo más.

**Connor llevas casi un día entero enganchado a la maquinita esa** (Connor no estaba haciendo ni caso a Ángel) **Connor, es hora de ir a la cama.**

**Si, me paso esto y voy.**

**Llevas diciendo eso todo el día** (Connor no dijo nada solo siguió jugando). **¡Connor! **

**Si, si, si **(pero ni había oído lo que su padre le había dicho)

Aquello ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ángel empezaba a estar realmente furioso con la maquinita y con Connor. Se suponía que aquel tenía que ser un día especial y el chico no se había despegado del sofá en todo el día y apenas había cruzado 4 palabras con su padre- Ángel respiró hondo y contó hasta 100. Y decidió darle una última oportunidad al chico.

**Connor, tienes 10 minutos, si en 10 minutos, no estás en la cama, la videoconsola se va.**

**¿Qué?**

**Lo que he dicho. 10 minutos o ya estás diciendo bye-bye a la videoconsola.**

**Perooooooooooo**

**Connor, llevas todo el día jugando, es hora de descansar. La videoconsola seguirá aquí mañana. **

**Valeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**(al fin entró en razón Connor y apagó la videoconsola y la televisión y subió con su padre a dormir) **No más play hasta mañana.**

Pero Connor no podía pegar ojo, estaba seguro que había un truco para pasarse el túnel. Lo que pasaba es que siempre llegaba a esa parte del juego con el nivel de vidas a mínimos. Solo si…entonces se le encendió la bombilla. Connor miró con el rabillo del ojo a su padre. Estaba profundamente dormido, así que con sumo cuidado y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido bajó a la planta de abajo y se puso a jugar de nuevo. Ángel se despertó en el mismo momento que Connor se giró de la cama, pero decidió seguir durmiendo, pero cuando el chico salió de la habitación, la intención de seguir durmiendo se esfumó. Estaba realmente irritado. Sabía perfectamente a lo que había bajado Connor a la planta de abajo mucho antes incluso que Connor encendiera la televisión. Ángel deseaba estrangular al chico. Decidió que no sería buena idea salir de esa habitación hasta que estuviera realmente calmado. Aquello le llevo lo suyo, pero al cabo de un par de horas, Ángel estaba totalmente sosegado. Ángel bajo silenciosamente las escaleras y contempló a su hijo iluminado por la pantalla de la televisión jugando como un trastornado al jueguecito. A velocidad de vampiro se acercó al muchacho, que al estar tan absorto en el juego ni cuenta se dio, y lo tomó fuerte por la oreja.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah no, no, no, ya lo iba a dejar, solo ha sido un minutito** (Ángel retorció aun más la oreja) **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

**Te avisé Connor, te avisé que pasaría si me desobedecías y no te acostabas y**

**Pero me acosté **(Ángel le dio un azote bien fuerte sobre los pantalones) PLAFF

**La videoconsola se va. Y de ti depende ahora si solo tomo esa medida o si he de calentarte también el trasero por desobediente.**

**No te la lleves, por favor, no. Pégame si quieres, peor no te la lleves.**

**No funciona así, hijo. La videoconsola va fuera. Eso ya lo lograste en el momento en que volviste a bajar para jugar. Pero si no subes ahora mismo y vuelves a la cama, a parte de llevarme la PLAY te voy a dar una buena azotaina por desobedecer a papá.**

**Nooooooooooo, no te la lleves, seré bueno, solo jugaré cuando tú me lo digas, pero no te la lleves, por favor.**

**Connor, voy a contar hasta 10, y si para entonces tú aun estás aquí en vez de en la cama. Cumpliré con mi amenaza. Uno…**

**Por favor, te lo suplico, te lo ruego, te lo pido de rodillas** (poniéndose de rodillas)** no te la lleves, seré bueno, lo juro.**

**Dos** (dijo muy serio Ángel)

**Papá, por favor si me quieres lo más mínimo, no te la lleves** (cuando vio la mirada que le echó su padre Connor supo que la había cagado pero bien cagado con ese comentario).

**Seis**

**¡Ey! ¿Qué paso con el tres, el cuatro y el cinco?**

**Se esfumaron, agradéceselo a esa boquita chantajista tuya **(dijo Ángel en un tono muy severo)

**Siete**

**¡No es justo! ¡Es mía! ¡Tú me la regalaste, no puedes quitármela! **(dijo cruzándose de brazos)

**Ocho**

**Si te la llevas no volveré a hablarte en mi vida**

**Cien **(y agarró a Connor del brazo y lo desnudó de cintura para bajo, se tiró en el sofá roto y colocó al chico sobre su regazo y empezó castigarlo)_ PLASS PLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLA SSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLA SSPLASSPLASS_

**Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AY AYAY PARA, PARA, TE LO RUEGO, PARAAAAAAAAAA**

_PLASS PLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLA SSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSP LASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLAS SPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPL ASSPLASSPLASS_

**Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AY AYAY PARA,NO ES JUSTOOOO, ES MÍAAAAA**

_PLASS PLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLA SSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSP LASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLAS SPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS_

**Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AY AYAY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**¿Porqué te ganaste esta azotaina?** (dijo Ángel dejando el peso de su mano sobre el trasero del chico como tenía por costumbre).

**Porque sniffsniff porque sniff yo sniff yo no te obedecí **(Ángel tomo uno de los cables de la videoconsola y lo doblo tres veces y empezó a azotar los muslos y nalgas ya enrojecidos de Connor)

_SWASS SWASSSWASSSWASSSWASSSWASSSWA SSSWASSSWASSSWASSSWASSSWASSS WASSSWASSSWASSSWASSSWASSSWAS SSWASSSWASSSWASSSWASSSWASSSW ASS_(dejó caer el cable 24 veces sobre le ya castigado trasero de Connor) **¿Cuál es la regla qué rompiste? **(Ángel le preguntó en un tono severo y rígido)

**La número uno, sniffsniff obedeceré a papá bwuaaaaaaaaabwuaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa**

_SWASS SWASSSWASSSWASSSWASSSWASSSWA SSSWASSSWASSSWASSSWASSSWASS_** Eso es, no has obedecido a papi, a pesar que papi te ha dado muchas oportunidades para que lo hicieras y, dime hijo, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a los nenes que no obedecen a sus papis? **(Connor seguía llorando pero Ángel no apartaba la mano con al que sujetaba los cables de encima del trasero de su chico. Connor tragó saliva y contestó a la dichosa pregunta)

**Se llevan una buena azotaina en el regazo de papá a culo desnudooooooosniffsniff** (balbuceó Connor)_ SWASS SWASSSWASSSWASSSWASSSWASSSWA SSSWASSSWASSSWASSSWASSSWASS_.

**¿Y cuando son muy muy malos? ¿qué les pasa?**

**Que también pierden sus privilegios.**

**Eso es así que se acabó la videoconsola para ti, jovencito. Está claro que no estás preparado para tener una videoconsola.**

**Peroen el hotel tenemos, solo es que aquí no hay nada que hacersniffsniff**

**Tranquilo los próximos 3 días te vas a cansar de hacer cosas**_SWASS SWASSSWASSSWASS_

**Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunoooooooooo oo lo sientoooo**

**Es muy tarde, así que iremos a la cama, mañana después del desayuno, ya harás los 20 minutos de reflexión y me pedirás disculpa como es debido **(pero Connor se abrazó fuerte a Ángel y empezó a llorar de nuevo mientras balbuceaba que por favor no se llevara la videoconsola)**.**

**SHHHHHHHHHHHHH Ya está Connor, ya cálmate o acabarás poniéndote enfermo, venga a la cama **(dijo Ángel llevándolo hacía arriba y acostándolo) Mañana será otro día (dándole un beso en al frente. Connor se quedó dormido entre gimoteos y suplicas que no se llevara la videoconsola. Ni Ángel nunca antes hubiera dicho que Connor fuera capaz de pillar tal berrinche por un juguete. Aquello le dejó un poco fuera de juego. Cuando le niño la fin se hubo dormido Ángel aprovechó para esconder la videoconsola, no quería que aquello fuera aun más traumático para el chico, y finalmente el también se quedó dormido)


	17. Chapter 17

**Día 19**

**Connor ayúdame con esto, hijo** (dijo Ángel sujetando una biga de madera del porche)

**Ya va** (dijo dejando la brocha y ayudándole con la biga)

**Creo que voy a poner el canalón hoy, lo iba a dejar para mañana pero esto está casi acabado** (Connor no dijo nada solo sujetaba la viga para que quedara recta) **¿Qué te parece?.**

**Bien** (dijo muy seco. Desde que se llevara la videoconsola Connor había vuelto a la ley del silencio o a los monosílabos. A Ángel se lo llevaban los demonios).

**¡Oh, por favor, hijo no muestres tanta efusividad que me vas a matar!**(dijo irónicamente Ángel intentando sacar una sonrisa del chico. Pero Connor ni se inmuto siguió mirando a Ángel como si fuera parte de la fachada)**¡Oh, vega Connor, arriba esos ánimos!Si quieres te hago un pastel para animarte** (dijo esperando algún comentario mordaz de su hijo pero Connor solo dio una respiración honda y continuo sin abrir el pico) **Connor ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas pasarte con esa cara de perro?**

**¿Cuando vas a devolverme la play?** (al fin habló Connor, pero no era lo que esperaba oír Ángel. Ese chico era terco como una mula)

**Connor ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, cuando me demuestres que tienes la madurez necesaria, para no perder el mundo de vista.**

**¿Y qué tengo qué hacer para demostrarte eso? Porque creo que esa es una respuesta ambigua, simplemente a ti nunca te ha gustado la play, pensaste que regalándome te estaría besando el culo todo el día y te jodió comprobar que el tiro te salió por la culata** (Connor tenía una pequeña parte de razón, el regalo no fue del todo desinteresado, si es cierto que Ángel se imaginó que Connor le comenzaría a tratar como si fuera el mejor padre del mundo, era estúpido, lo sabía, ¿pero no puede un padre soñar? Pero solo una parte, también le había regalado la PLAY porque Connor estaba trabajando muy bien en su relación y quería premiarle un poco. Pero la decisión de llevarse la videoconsola no tenía nada que ver con sus expectativas. Connor había perdido el mundo de vista con el jueguecito. Ni siquiera quería comer, para no tener que dejar de jugar).

**¡Connor! **

**Ya, ya, mejor me calló o papi me calentará el culete **(dijo en un tono muy irreverente) **perdón, ¿qué norma era esa? ¿la 1? ¿la 2? ¿la 3?**

**Connor, mejor te vas a dentro y te calmas un poquito. **

**Si, será lo mejor **(y dejó la biga de golpe haciendo caer a Ángel de lo más alto de la escalera. Al caer Ángel se le rompió el cuello, Connor sabía que su padre era un vampiro, simplemente lo dejó ahí y entró en la casa)

Ángel tardó un buen rato en recuperarse de la caída. Aun se quedó un rato más ahí tirado en el suelo. No podía creerse que el chico ni se hubiera dignado a socorrerlo o ayudarle lo más mínimo. Y todo por un maldito jueguecito. Esa no era la reacción de un chico adulto, esa era la reacción de un maldito mocoso consentido. Ángel entró en la casas con el sacudidor de alfombras en la mano que estaba en el patio tirado. Pero ahí estaba Connor, viendo la tele en el sofá con una lata de Pepsi en la mano y el bol de palomitas sobre su regazo, ni siquiera se giró cuando oyó la puerta de la calle cerrarse. Quizás si se hubiera girado, hubiera visto la cara de asombro y enojo de su padre y sobretodo, el sacudidor que blandía en la mano. Ángel se dirigió directo al sofá y de un tirón levantó al muchacho, la lata y las palomitas cayeron al suelo desperdigándose por el salón.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah** (la garra de Ángel se clavaba sobre la clavícula de Connor)

**Si crees que voy a tolerarte esas pataletas, esas malas caras, esas malas contestaciones y que me dejes tirado en el suelo como un perro sarnoso, es que niño, aun no me conoces tan bien como crees **(Ángel estaba tan furioso que dejó que su cara de vampiro aflorara en medio de su discurso).

**Déjame, me da igual** (dijo intentando soltarse bruscamente. Pero Ángel era más fuerte, más grande y tenía más experiencia en el cuerpo a cuerpo) ¡**Suéltame**!

**En cuanto haya acabado contigo niñito desconsiderado. No eres más que un niño consentido y egoísta. Y ya me cansé de toda esa chulería y ese intento lamentable de chantaje emocional. ¡Sino tengo mi juguetito ya no te quiero, ale! **(dijo Ángel imitando a un Connor aniñado)

**¡Te odio!**

**No, no me odias, es más, me quieres. Y no porque yo te lo diga, sino porque es lo que sientes. Y si, hijo, ahora ya no tienes que ser un guerrero autosuficiente que tiene que apañárselas solo. Ya puedes ser un chico de 16 años, normal y corriente. Pero lo de los últimos días no es típico de un chico de tu edad, es típico de un niño mimado que no se ha salido con la suya.**

**No, no es cierto. Maldito monstruo**

**Y ahora vuelvo a ser maldito monstruo, hace unos días era papá, y ahora maldito monstruo. Por supuesto, hijo **(dijo con ironía Ángel y bajó de un tirón los pantalones y calzoncillos de Connor)**. **

**Nooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Se acabó Connor, ya me cansé. ¡No más pataletas! No va a haber videoconsola, y se acabó. Y si vuelves a presionarme para que haga algo te vas encontraren esta misma posición pero durante todas las noches durante una semana**(y levantó el atizador)_ FLASH FLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLA SHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHF LASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLAS HFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFL ASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASH FLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLA SHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHF LASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLAS HFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFL ASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASH FLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLA SHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHF LASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLAS HFLASH_

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¿Qué demonios es eso?**

**¿Esto? Algoque he encontradoahífuera**_FLASH FLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLA SHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHF LASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLAS HFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFL ASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASH FLASH_

**Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooodueleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeparapara me matas, me estásmatando, me vas a desollar vivo aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaah mi culoooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Niñito, se acabó la tontería. Te vas a empezar a comportar como un jovencito de tu edad y vas a dejar toda esa tontería de niño egoísta y mal criado que ya no te pega para nada**_FLASH FLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLA SHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHF LASHFLASHFLASH_

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah para, no más, deja esa maldita cosa del demonio, me vas a arrancar la piel**

**No, no pienso dejarlo, hasta que me aseguré que se te mete en esa cabecita dura tuya, que cuando papi dice NO, significa NO. **_FLASH FLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLA SHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHF LASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLAS HFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFL ASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASH FLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLA SHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHF LASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLAS HFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFL ASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASH FLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLA SHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHF LASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLAS HFLASH_** Y no hay querechistarle a papa **_FLASH FLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLA SHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHF LASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLAS HFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFL ASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASHFLASH FLASH_

**AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU U VALE, VALE, PERO PARA, PARA. NO VOLVERÉ A MENCIONAR LA VIDEOCONSOLA, LO JURO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY AY AYAY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHHHH **(Ángel dejó el sacudidor en un lado y aplicó 20 palmadas bien duras sobre el trasero del chico) _PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLA FFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFP LAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAF FPLAFFPLAFF_

**LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOO, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, AU AUAU NO PAPÁ, NO. SERÉ BUENO, SERÉ BUENO, LO JUROOOOOO**

**Ok, Connor. La próxima hora te quiero sentadito aquí** (llevándolo hasta la cocina y acercándole el taburete alto), **siéntate, Connor** (dijo al ver que el chico no se sentaba)** y escribiéndome estas líneas, buena letra. (en la hoja ponía "Los niños grandes no tienen pataletas cuando no se salen con la suya") Y Connor, más vale que al menos vea 4 páginas. Porque sino volveremos al sacudidor.**

**Papá duele mucho, ¿no puedo hacerlo de píe?** (Ángel lo levantó de la silla y le dio 10 palmadas bien fuertes, Connor lloraba des de la primera) PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLA FFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF**¿qué he dicho de discutirle a papá?** (y volvió a sentarlo un poco brusco en el taburete) **De aquí a una hora volveré y más vale que vea un cambio de actitud por aquí **(y Ángel volvió a fuera a trabajar en la casa).


	18. Chapter 18

**Día 19**

**De aquí a una hora volveré y más vale que vea un cambio de actitud por aquí **(y Ángel volvió a fuera a trabajar en la casa).

Connor estaba llorando, eran las lágrimas de furia. Pero no estaba furioso con Ángel, bueno un poco si. Él era ya muy mayor para que lo pusieran sobre las rodillas. Pero sobre todo, estaba furioso con él mismo. Él jamás habría hecho una pataleta por algo tan fútil como un juego. No entendía porque narices, se había puesto así, por la videoconsola. Ángel tenía razón era infantil y estúpido. No era la reacción de un guerrero, era la reacción de un niño de pañales mal criado. Y él ni era una cosa ni la otra. Jamás había tenido nada, no era un consentido malcriado, entonces no entendía porque se había puesto así por un juguete. Se secó las lágrimas y se puso con la copia. No quería ponerse en plan introspectivo, vaya que lo que encontrara no le gustara. Pero el dolor en su trasero era muy intenso y no podía parar de moverse en el asiento del taburete intentando encontrar alguna posición que fuera menos dolorosa, pero no la había.

Al cabo de una hora Ángel, tal como dijo, entró en la cocina.

**Muy bien Connor, dame esas hojas** (Connor le alargó las hojas. Ángel las miró todas y entonces las dejó de nuevo encima de la encimera).

**Papá, yo…no volverá a pasar** (dijo bajando la cabeza).

**Eso espero, porque no quiero volver a repetir lo de antes** (dijo levantándole la barbilla y dándole una sonrisa cálida). **Connor, hijo, ¿a qué vino toda esa pataleta? Tú no eres del tipo caprichoso. Cabezota un rato largo como tu padre, ¿pero caprichoso? ¡Para nada!**

**No lo sé, supongo que me fastidió que me quitaras algo que me habías dado porque me querías. Nunca nadie antes me había hecho un regalo. Y después vas y me lo quitas, como que ya no lo mereciera.**

**Bueno…hijo, lo cierto es que cuando me desobedeciste bajando después de haberte dicho que te acostaras a descansar no te hizo merecedor de premios, precisamente.**

**Ya, pero…**

**Hijo, te sigo queriendo, y sigo queriendo lo mejor para ti, y sigo con el propósito de dártelo todo. Pero de ahí ha premiar tu mal comportamiento…hijo, eso no es lo que hacen los padres.**

**Lo sé, lo he visto en la tele.**

**Jajajaja ¿en al tele, eh?**

**Si** (poniendo morros, la respuesta no era graciosa ¿no?).

**Mira Connor, lo de antes, ahí en el patio, no solo estuvo mal, fue cruel. Sé que no puedo morirme pero…**

**Lo sé, pero deseaba que te sintieras como yo me sentía.**

**¿Y eso te parece algo que una persona buena desearía?**

**No, señor **(dijo bajando la cabeza).

**Hijo, entiendo esos sentimientos, son normales, dios es testigo que cuando mi padre me reñía le deseaba todos los males del mundo** (Connor abrió mucho los ojos). **Si, hijo. Es lo usual. Pero de ahí ha dejarlo caer de una escalera y después ni auxiliarlo…hay un gran trecho. **

**Pero tu eres un vampiro**

**¿Y por eso puedes tratarme como a una mierda?** (Connor volvió a abrir mucho los ojos al oír a su padre hablar de esa manera)

**No, supongo que no.**

**No, nada de suponer, Connor. Sabes muy bien que no estuvo bien.**

**Si, lo siento** (dijo bajando la cabeza).

**Connor, sé que esto no te va a gustar mucho, pero los próximos 5 días, no va a haber tele para ti. **

**Lo entiendo** (dijo muy triste pero sin verse con ánimo de rechistarle a su padre).

**¿Ok, crees que podrás ayudarme ahora sin tirarme de la escalera?**

**Papá **(sobándose el culo)

**Ok, ve a descansar un poquito, luego te llamo **(dijo acariciándole el pelo. Connor corrió al piso de arriba algo le decía que iba a quedarse dormido y tener uno de esos sueños)**.**

*** Dentro del sueño de Connor ***

Connor se quedó dormido en seguida. De repente estaba en su dormitorio, chateando con Reagan por internet. Esta vez estaba un poco cambiado, se veía mayor que las últimas veces.

**¡Connor, baja, tu madre nos está esperando! (**dijo desde el píe de la escalera Ángel, tras comprobar que las alarmas estaban ya activadas**)**

**Ya va **(dijo Connor mientras bajaba las escaleras y se ponía a la vez las zapatillas)

**Connor, o bajas o te pones las zapatillas, pero no las dos cosas ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? **(dijo Ángel rodando los ojos)

**Lo sientoooo**

**Grrrrr venga, ponte la chaqueta**

**No tengo frio.**

**No me discutas, Connor.**

**¡De verdad papá, cuando quieres eres peor que mamá!**

**Jajaja ya se lo diré yo a tu madre.**

**Nooooooooooo**(dijo con cara de horror) **jajajaja** (y ambos se metieron en el coche)

**El cinturón **(dijo Ángel al ver que el chico se sentaba y se ponía a trastear con el equipo de música del coche)

**No fuera que me matara jajaja **

**No fuera que me multaran** (dijo Ángel poniendo una mueca de desaprobación).

**¿Papá?, ¿estaremos en el mismo apartamento qué el año pasado?**

**No, este año, tu madre encontró una casita **(Connor lo miró un poco extrañado) y tiene piscina.

**¡Piscina!** (Connor empezó a dar saltitos de emoción en el asiento del copiloto**).**

**Si, baños a la luz de la luna, excursiones al aire libre, aire puro, senderismo, naturaleza, descanso… un mes de vacaciones en familia. El año que viene te irás a la universidad y puede que este sea las últimas vacaciones nosotros 3 solos.**

**Papá, no te pongas sentimental, ya tengo suficiente con mamá, además aun falta más de un año.**

**Pero el tiempo pasa volando, hijo. Ayer cabías en mi brazo y hoy eres todo un hombrecito**

**Papá, no me llames hombrecito, vale que tengas casi 300 años pero hoy en día es ridículo.**

**Disculpe, señor**(Ángel dijo burlándose de su hijo)**.**

**No, estás mejorándolo, papá, déjalo en Connor**

**Vale, pero ni se te pase por la cabeza empezar a llamarnos Darla y Ángel, como hace alguno de los chicos de ahora.**

**Tranquilo, papá. Eso sería muy raro, hasta para mí.**

**Papá, yahas hablado con mamá sobre lo de Reagan.**

**Bueno…**

**¿No lo has hecho, verdad?**

**Tu madre puede dar mucho miedo, sobre todo cuando se trata de su bebito.**

**Papaaaaa, me lo prometiste.**

**Si, y lo haré, aprovecharé las vacaciones, seguro que estará más relajada y de un humor fantástico.**

**Papaaaaaaaaaa**

**Lo prometo, lo prometo, se lo diré en cuanto se haya relajado un poquitín.**

**Papá, si crees que mamá da miedo, eso es porque no has visto aún a Reagan cabreada, y si después de todos los planes que ha hecho, la dejo plantada en esto, me mata. Y si, con una estaca.**

**Jajaja **(Ángel no podía para de reír, si Darla supiera que Reagan era tan parecida a ella, no le tendría tanta tirria a la pobre chica) **de acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo haré por salvar la vida a mi hijo.**

**Tu único hijo, papá. Recuérdalo cuando se lo vayas a decir a mamá. Puedes decirle que el entrenador me ha buscado la habitación en otra planta, ni siquiera estaremos en la misma planta. Solo será una noche y estaré muy lejos de Reagan, solo nos veremos durante la boda y el convite. **

**Si, se lo diré, pero a tu madre lo que le preocupa es que vayáis a la boda de su hermano en plan pareja. **

**¡Somos pareja!**

**No, vosotros salís juntos.**

**Des de hace más de dos años, eso es ser pareja, papá. Pues si flipa con eso, cuando le diga que planeamos casarnos cuando acabemos el instituto.**

**Eso mejor te lo callas, sino tu madre quien clave esa estaca pero en el corazón de Reagan.**

**Mamá no haría eso ¿verdad?**

**No. Pero…por si acaso tú no saques la palabra boda y Reagan en la misma frase, no por ahora.**

**Pero tú me ayudarás ¿verdad? Cuando se lo digamos.**

**Hijo, aun falta más de un año para que acabéis el instituto. Pueden pasar muchas cosas**

**Si estás insinuando que Reagan y yo lo vamos a dejar. Te equivocas. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, es amor verdadero, como el tuyo y el de mamá.**

**Hijo, no decía eso, pero quizás queráis esperar al acabar la universidad, primero vivir juntos un tiempo antes de casaros.**

**El entrenado no la dejaría vivir conmigo sin un anillo de por medio.**

**Bueno…par entonces Reagan tendrá 18 y podrá tomar sus propias decisiones.**

**Ya, el entrenado es como mamá.**

**Ok, entonces lo tenéis claro, chicos.**

**Papá!**

**Shhhhhhhhhhh ya llegamos, tu madre está ahí, ni una palabra más ¿eh? Y tranquilo Connor, irás a esa boda, aunque tenga que pasarme el resto de las vacaciones durmiendo en el sofá.**

**Gracias papá**

**Por ti lo que sea, campeón **(dijo acariciándole el pelo)

***** Fin del sueño *****

Connor se despertó al notar como su padre le acariciaba el pelo.

**Estabas dormidito, como cuando eras un bebé, no quise despertarte, disculpa.**

**No pasa nada.**

**¿te gusta la sopa de guisantes con pollo?**

**Eso depende ¿la has hecho tú?**

**Jajajaja no, tranquilo.**

**Perfecto, porque me muero de hambre **(dijo sonriéndole y con un brillo extraño en sus ojo. Ángel le sonrió y ambos bajaron a comer algo)


	19. Chapter 19

**Día 24**

**En una semana estaremos de vuelta a Los Ángeles** (dijo Connor mientras sacaba palas y más palas de pura mierda del fondo de la piscina).

**¿Nervioso? **(Ángel preguntó dejando el rastrillo quieto por unos instantes)

**Un poco. No sé como reaccionaran todos. Sabes durante los tres meses que estuviste fuera.**

**En el fondo del océano **(aclaró Ángel)

**Pues eso, durante esos 3 meses, yo les hice creer que estaba preocupado por ti y que les estaba ayudando a encontrarte.**

**Lo sé, Wes me lo explicó todo.**

**No, no te lo explicó todo **(dijo poniendo carita de conejito asustado)

**¿Qué más hay?** (dijo sentándose la borde de la piscina para poder ver mejor a su hijo)

**Prométeme que no te enfadarás, bueno si que te enfadarás, pero prométeme que no te pondrás en plan…**(Ángel arqueó una ceja y lo miró con incredulidad) **solo no me pegues** (dijo cerrando los ojos y encogiéndose todo)

**No te voy apegar, por nada de lo que ocurriera antes de que regresara de mi retiro subacuático.**

**Podríamos llamarlo así, quizás así Gunn no me mate.**

**Jajaja Gunn no te va a matar, primero tendría que matarme a mi, y ambos sabemos que yo soy más fuerte, más rápido, más listo y más atractivo jajaja**

**Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa** (dijo rodando los ojos)

**¡Es cierto!** (dijo aun riendo pero enseguida se puso de nuevo serio)** ¿Qué eso que te preocupa tanto, Connor?**

**Bueno, quizás en tu ausencia fui un poco más tosco de lo habitual.**

**¿un poco más? ¿eso es posible?**

**Vale, nunca he sido mister lindura, ya tenemos a Lorne para eso** (Ángel tuvo que morderse la mejilla para no reír) **pero era bastante correcto.**

**¿bastante correcto?**(dijo Ángel volviendo a arquear la ceja, se le ocurrían muchas cosas que no era "bastante correcto")** Bueno si con bastante correcto te refieres a que eran como un dolor de muelas en plena noche. Si eras bastante correcto.**

**¡Oye, qué tú no es que fueras mejor!**

**¿Disculpa?** (ese tono ya no era el de Ángel amable era el de Ángel apunto de soltar un collejón a alguien. Y en aquella finca solo estaban ellos dos, así que Connor decidió dar un paso atrás en su ofensiva)

**Nada.**

**No, nada no. Si tienes alguna queja de como te trataba, lo quiero oír, sino no sabré que es lo que estaba haciendo mal.**

**Bueno…**(decidiendo si abrir o no la boca) **has pasado de 0 a 100. Antes no te importaba una mierda lo que yo hiciera y ahora estas pegado a mi como un maldito…**(Connor se dio cuenta que mejor dejaba los símiles para otro momento), **eso que ahora estás en plan padre y antes pues como mucho eras uno más de la pandilla. **

**Pensé que necesitabas espacio para adaptarte a este nuevo mundo.**

**Y lo necesitaba, aun lo necesito, hay muchas cosas queme confunden. Pero en ningún momento hiciste nada que me hiciera creer que querías ser mi padre. Solo decías "soy tu padre" como en la peli esa que vi con Fred** (refiriéndose a StarWars).** Pero no mostraste ningún interés en conocerme. La primera vez que me has hecho una pregunta personal ha sido aquí **(Connor no hablaba con resentimiento, un poco de miedo quizás, pero estaba bastante sosegado).

**Tenía miedo.**

**¿Qué?**

**Hijo, tenía miedo que me rechazarás. Te perdí porque te arrancaron de misbrazos. Pero si ahora que volvías a estar aquí te volvía a perder no podría culpar a nadie, más que a mí. Me daba miedo no ser un buen padre para ti. Pensé que ya no me necesitabas, eras un chico que había crecido en una dimensión terrorífica y no tan solo habías sobrevivido, sino que te habías labrado un nombre como guerrero. No eras aquel bebé que sostenía en mi palma de la mano. Me convencí a mi mismo, que había perdido mi oportunidad y tu actitud hacía mi no hacía más que confirmármelo. **

**¿Y ahora ya no piensas así?**

**No, hijo, ya no. Fui un necio. Dejémonos de eufemismo fui todo un cobarde. Me dio miedo ser padre. ¿No te has preguntado porque siendo tan severo contigo no te castigué por lanzarme al fondo del océano?**

**Lo cierto es que si, bueno pensaba que el día 30 sacarías alguna cosa horripilante y mi azotarías con ella hasta que gritara clemencia.**

**Vaya, que buena imagen tienes de mi.**

**Papá, te has pasado casi todo el mes zurrándome de lo lindo.**

**Eso es porque tú te has pasado casi todo el mes retándome de lo lindo.**

**Vale, dejémoslo en tablas **(Ángel puso una última mueca de disgusto pero después sonrió)

**Tablas **(finalmente dijo Ángel).

**Sabes, la cagas mucho para ser tan viejo**

**Connorrrrrrrr**(dijo poniéndose tenso)

**Ok, ok, lo he pillado, ya me callo.**

**No, aún no. Todo esto venía porque estabas asustado de volver a casa, de la reacción de los chicos al saber que es lo que en realidad pasó ¿no?**

**Si, bueno ellos realmente estaban muy preocupados, removieron tierra y aire, una pena que no removiera tierra y mar **(riéndose para dentro malévolamente)

**Connor** (dijo rodando los ojos y dando una larga y profunda expiración)

**Y yo les hice creer que estaba ayudándolos, pero en realidad solo les boicoteaba. Y también estuvo lo de las peleas y los desplantes.**

**¿de eso no estaba al corriente? ¿qué peleas y desplantes?**

**Quizás fui un poco borde con Lorne y Gunn**

**Hijo, me pongo a temblar cada vez que tú dices "quizás" y "un poco".**

**Vale, fui muy borde y me comporté como un auténtico capullo ¿contento? **(dijo de muy malos modos Connor)

**En absoluto. Pero como ya te he dicho no pienso castigarte por nada que sucediera antes de mi retirada subacuática. Y sé que Fred y Gunn y Lorne y…bueno todos, todos te adoran y están deseando que te comportes como si fueran de la familia y no como un mal necesario.**

**¿tanto se me notaba?**

**Hijo he conocido piedras más sibilinas que tú.**

**Pues nadie sospechó de mis planes para encerrarte en ese baúl y tirarte al fondo del mar, ni siquiera tú.**

**¿En serio esperas que te felicite por eso?**

**No** (frunciendo el ceño)** Solo digo que cuando hay que ser discreto puedo serlo mejor que ninguno de vosotros.**

**Cómo sea Connor** (armándose de paciencia) **no debes de temer por la reacción de los chicos. Quizás al principio estén un poco dolidos, por tu**

**¿Traición?**

**Deslealtad, más bien, pero te quieren y te perdonarán.**

**¡Qué me van a querer esos…! **(Connor vio una destelló en la mirada de Ángel que no le auguraba nada bueno)

**Al igual qué tu los quieres** (volviendo obviar los desaires de Connor).**Sinó no estarías tan preocupado por la reacción de los chicos.**

**No es preocupación es temor.**

**Gunn no es tan fuerte, pero sabe jugar sucio, he peleado con él, sé de lo qué es capaz.**

**Yo también he peleado con él, y no sería capaz de hacerte daño. **

**¡Ja! Ya me** (entonces Connor se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de más y se calló de nuevo)

**¿Gunn te hizo daño?** (Ángel iba a matar a Gunn, le iba a romper cada huesecito de su cuerpo y después iba a devolverlo a la vida para volverle a romper cada huesecito de su cuerpo).

**Papá, dejémoslo, ¿eh?, la piscina aun tiene un montón de mierda y…**

**¿qué te hizo ese desgraciado? Pienso matarlo en cuanto ponga mis manos…**

**¡Papá, no! Él solo…Él…**

**Se arrepentirá de haber nacido **(Ángel estaba ya con la cara de vampiro)

**¡Papá! Solo me dio una azotaina **(de repente Ángel se descolocó por completo ¿Gunn dándole una azotaina a Connor? ¿en que mundo paralelo?)

**Perdón? Debo haber oído mal ¿Has dicho que Gunn te dio una azotaina? **(Connor bajó mucho la cabeza y ni se atrevió a contestar. Ángel se pasó la mano por la cara)

**¿Lo vas a matar?** (preguntó medio esperanzado medio preocupado)

**Bueno…antes de matarlo debería saber un poco más porque lo mato **(como iba a matarlo si Gunn tuvo los cojones de hacer lo que él no tuvo hasta que el chico lo envió al fondo del mar)

**¿No te parece suficiente que me hiciera daño? ¡Hace unos segundos estabas dispuesto a desollarlo vivo!**

**Connooooooooor ¿porqué te tuvo que zurrar Gunn?** (Dijo engurruñando el hocico)

**Porque me enfadé con él durante una pelea y me largué, dejándolo solo. Pero, papá, él iba de sobrado y me mandaba como si yo no tuviera ni idea de cazar demonios. Si yo he matado más demonios en un solo año que él matará en toda su vida.**

**¿Dejaste solo a un compañero?**

**Se las apañó bien, volvió ¿no?**

**Ese no es el punto Connor. Jamás, jamás, se deja un hombre atrás.**

**De donde yo vengo no.**

**Pues aquí si. No me extraña que Gunn te zurrara, lo que me parece increíble es que no te matará.**

**¿Entonces te pones de su lado? ¡Claro, que si! ¿Por qué debería sorprenderme?**

**No me pongo de su lado. Pero estuvo mal dejar a un compañero solo en medio de una pelea. Estuvo algo más que mal. ¡Podría haber muerto, Connor!**

**Pero no lo hizo…**

**Pero no gracias a ti precisamente**

**Él no me estaba tratando bien, me estaba tratando como a un inepto o algo así, y le doy mil vueltas. Si alguien debería estar al mando ese debería ser yo, además yo soy tú hijo, yo debería ocupar tu puesto.**

**Bueno hijo, mi sitio estaba vacante porque tu mismo te encargaste de eso **(Connor bajó un poco los humos)** y Gunn estaba al mando porque tiene más experiencia en este mundo. Y porque tiene más cabeza que un jovencito que yo conozco.**

**Eso no es cierto, es muy…muy…él no es…**(Ángel estaba disfrutando viendo a su hijo intentando encontrar algo para descalificar a Gunn) **¡Él es tonto!** (Ángel no pudo aguantarse la risa, al oír un comentario tan infantil)

**Jajaja**

**¡No te rías!** (dijo poniendo morros y cruzándose de brazos).

**Lo siento, te pido disculpas** (pero se estaba muriendo de risa)

**Buuuuuuuuuuuu** (le sacó la lengua, le dio la espalda y continuó con su tarea)

**Venga hijo, no te pongas así **(pero Connor seguía enfurruñado. Ángel bajó de un salto hasta la piscina y lo giró)** ¡Connor! Yo hablaré con Gunn, le diré que a partir de ahora si quiere zurrarte antes tendrá que pedirme permiso a mí.**

**No tiene gracia, papá.**

**Ahora no pretendía ser gracioso.**

**¿les vas a contar lo de las consecuencias?**

**Por supuesto, somos una familia. Y en las familias no hay secretos. Además como voy a asegurarme que te portas bien cuando yo no estoy delante, si ellos no saben cuales son las reglas**

**¿Podrías confiar en mí?**

**Y podría ir a tomar el sol a la playa esta mañana**

**Jooooo no soy tan malo ¿sabes?**

**Mi hijo no es malo** (achuchándolo)** pero es duro de mollera y tiene un temperamento de mil demonios que a veces lo meten en más problemas de los que puede apechugar.**

**Ya, claro** (dijo rodando los ojos)

**Venga, que te ayudo con todo esto, que sino no acabaremos nunca** (y Ángel se arremangó las mangas y se puso a trabajar codo con codo con su hijo).


	20. Chapter 20

**Día 24**

Aunque los dos trabajaron como mulos, la piscina aun estaba impracticable. A Ángel le hubiera gustado poder pasado al menos un par de días en una casa con piscina con Connor como si aquello hubiera sido realmente unas ía que Connor pensara que había sido una especie de trabajos forzados. Aunque… si. si que había trabajado mucho y no, no había sido ni voluntario ni remunerado. Pero la piscina hubiera dado una nota más relajada de la realidad. A medía noche pararon par tomar fuerzas. Ángel en su obstinación de cocinar algo bueno para su hijo pronó con lago más sencillo como unas simples patas fritas y bistec. Que por supuesto acabaron en la basura. Connor después de reírse se preparó unas alitas de pollo con salsa picante y salsa barbacoa de esas que solo tienes que sacar del congelador y meter 8 minutos en el microondas y ya están preparadas. Y se calentó en una cazuela una lata bakedbeans con chili. Connor no era tampoco un gran cocinero, lo cierto es que no tenía un paladar exquisito, pero es que Ángel era realmente malo en la cocina. Salieron al jardín a comer, no tenía piscina pero tenían un hermoso jardín y podían hacer un picnic. Tras comer Connor y alimentarse Ángel les dio la morrera. Como llevaban muchos días trabajando muy duro Ángel decidió dejar que el chico se hiciera el remolón un poco y se quedará recostado un rato más en la hierba.

El olor a hierba mojada, le trajo recuerdos a Connor.

**** FLASHBACK ****

Padre no solía sacarlo mucho del escondite, aún era pequeño y habían demasiadas criaturas ahí fuera ansiando acabar con él. Pero había oído un rumor que a cuatro días de camino de allí había una aldea soterrada, donde unos cuantos desgraciados lograban sobrevivir gracias a una especie de campo mágico de protección. Holtz pensó que aquel sería un buen sitio para que el chico estuviera, al menos mientras fuera aun tan pequeño. Así que agarró las 4 cosas que tenían y decidió que cuando la luna estuviera en fase nueva tomarían el camino hasta ese poblado.

Connor estaba emocionado con la "excursión" eran contadas las ocasiones en que podía sacra su naricita a fuera, así que un viaje de 4 días era como un sueño hecho realidad. El chico estaba tan nervioso y excitado que parecían un cachorrito moviendo la cola de tras de una pelota roja. La noche previa a la salida no pudo pegar ojo, como le pasaba a los nichos de su edad en esta dimensión la noche de Navidad. Holtz tuvo que regañarlo varias veces y finalmente tuvo que darle unos buenos azotes para que se calmase y se fuera a dormir de una vez. Aunque le dolía el culete Connor seguía con una preciosa e inocente sonrisa en su carita. Holtz lo miró y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para convencerse que aquel no era un niñito de seis años sino la cría de Darla y Ángelus.

- muy bien Steven hijo, van a ser 4 días muy largos, pero te prometo que en cuanto lleguemos, podrás tener la infancia que cualquier niño debería tener, se acabó

- si, padre (dijo emocionado el niño con los ojos bien abiertas y una amplia sonrisa)

- hijo el viaje será peligrosos, por eso quiero que no te sueltes de mi mano pase lo que pase y que me obedezcas en toda.

- si, padre (Connor estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de abandonar aquel maldito y oscuro lugar)

- ¿Padre? ¿Habrá allí más niños como yo?

- Si, hijo, habrán muchos amiguitos nuevos con los que podrás jugar a salvo (dio un último vistazo atrás y le dio la mano a su padre. No iba a echar de menos aquel lugar).

Como había pronosticado Holtz el camino fue duro y lleno de peligros, pero Holtz era un gran guerrero y supo mantenerse a él y al niño a salvo de demonios y de otro tipo de criaturas temibles que habitaban en ese planeta. Al tercer día de camino, Holtz había decidido para a dormir un poco y comer algo cerca de una preciosa pradera. Aquella era la primera vez que Connor veía la hierba. Era fresca, suave, verde, y olía tan bien.

- ¿Padre, cómo dijo que se llamaba esto? (arrancando un puñadito de hierba)

- esto es un prado Steven, y eso es hierba.

- ¿Padre la hierba se come?

- Si eres una vaca jajaja

- ¿Qué es una vaca? (lo miró extrañado. Holtz se dio cuenta que allí no había vacas y que el niño jamás había visto una vaca, un caballo o una gallina en su vida)

- es un animal, muy grande que da leche.

- ¿Leche?

- ¿cómo la de la planta aquella de la que me haces beber? (poniendo cara de asco)

- No, Steven, la leche de las vacas es algo delicioso.

- ¿Y allí donde vamos habrá vacas?

- No lo creo, las vacas son de allí de donde tú y yo procedemos.

- ahhhhhh ¿Padre puedo ir a jugar en la hierba?

- de acuerdo pero no quiero que te alejes mucho.

- si, padre, no iré más allá de aquellos árboles (señalando unos árboles que estaban a uno metros).

- muy bien hijo, mientras iré a buscar algo de comer. No te muevas de aquí

- No, padre, me gusta la hierba (dijo dando volteretas en la hierba).

- Holtz lo miró unos instantes y recordó a sus hijas cuando tenían la edad de Connor, ellas hacían lo mismo cuando a veces iban con su madre a hacer un picnic en una colina cerca de su casa).

Holtz tardó más de lo que había pensado en encontrar algo para comer, pero finalmente regresó con comida y bebida suficiente para el día de camino que les quedaba. Cuando llegó donde estaban acampados vio que allí no había rastro de Connor ni de sus cosas. Holtz entró en pánico al pensar que había perdido al niño. Quizás no fuera de su sangre, quizás fuera la cría de aquellos 2 monstruos, pero lo cierto era que aquel crío había sido su única compañía los últimos 6 años. Y aunque era un chico muy movido le había alegrado más de un día de aquel exilio forzoso. Holtz empezó a gritar el nombre de Steven como lo haría cualquier padre. Y empezó a buscar alguna pista del paradero del niño. Holtz era un gran guerrero, un gran cazador y un gran rastreador. Y fue gracias a esto último que logró encontrar un pequeño rastro que lo llevó hasta un pequeño arroyo de aguas cristalinas. En la horilla estaban sus cosas bien guardadas. Y a unos metros en niño absorto, con el agua, jugueteando con los peces que allí había. El corazón de Holtz de repente se sintió tal ligero como una pluma, una lágrima de alegría se le escapó. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta que el niño, le había desobedecido y no un poquito estaba bastante lejos de aquella pradera. A plena disposición de cualquier monstruo o demonio que deseara llevárselo. Holtz apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y respiró por las narices, aquel niño le había hecho recordar el sentimiento de perdida que sintió cuando Angelus y Darla le arrebataron a su familia. Con pasos firmes y rápidos se acercó al muchacho que seguía jugueteando. Connor no se percató de la presencia de su padre hasta que estuvo a escaso 2 metros de él.

- ¡Padre! ¡Encontré agua! ¡Está fresquita! (dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras agarraba el agua con sus manitas)

- Plaff (Holtz le dio un bofetón en toda la cara que hizo perder el equilibrio a Connor y caer al agua y quedar todo mojado con el culo dentro del arroyo- Connor se llevó la mano a la mejilla, le dolía tanto que hasta le retumbaba el oído)

- ¿padre? (dijo Connor llorando)

- Maldito monstruo desagradecido (dijo entre dientes y lleno de odio). Levanta, te voy a enseñar yo a desobedecer a tu padre cuando te dice que no te muevas (dijo ahí de píe mientras fulminaba con la mirada a aquel niñito de carita angelical).

- Padre (Connor se acababa de dar cuenta que había desobedecido a su padre y que ahora su padre estaba muy enfadado con él) yo…no me di cuenta, fue sin querer (dijo Connor mientras se levantaba de nuevo para regresar con su padre hasta el prado)

- Plaff (Holtz lo volvió a derribar de otro bofetón, en la misma mejilla, que ahora lucía de un rojo escarlata) Me has desobedecido Steven, y ahora encima me mientes. Es el mal que hay en ti, pero yo me encargaré de sacarlo de ti (y agarró por el brazo al niño y lo levantó de golpe. Holtz le estaba haciendo mucho daño en el brazo. Connor estaba seguro que iba a rompérselo). Te voy a quitar a golpes esa manía tuya de desobedecer a tu padre (y Holtz salió del arroyo y le dio a u bofetones más, Connor era un amasijo de lagrimas y llantos. Pero Holtz no estaba nada satisfecho aun, deseaba de volverle todo el dolor que había sentido al recordar la pérdida de su familia)

- Por favor, padre, no más, me hacéis daño (lloraba mientras suplicaba el pobre niñito)

**- Yo te voy a enseñar lo que duele desobedecer a un padre** (y Holtz se quitó la pesada correa de cuero y la dobló en dos. Connor no entendía nada, solo quería que su padre dejara de abofetearlo).

- **perdón, padre, lo siento, no quise desobedecerlo, perdóneme padre** (decía el niño con el corazón en un puño. Holtz sin soltarlo empezó a descargar el cinturón sobre todo el cuerpecito del chico. Connor aullaba, se retorcía, lloraba, suplicaba, llegó incluso a mearse encima, pero Holtz no paró hasta que el niño se desplomó en el suelo y dejó de moverse. Después cargo el muchacho a su hombro y regresó a su hogar. Cuando Connor se recuperó de las heridas y de la fiebre habían pasado una semana, y volvía a estar en su cama. Connor se sentía tan culpable que estuvo varias semanas que no se atrevía ni alzar la mirada y mucho menos a dirigirle la palabra a menos que Holtz le hiciera una pregunta directa. Connor siempre pensó que su padre no le creía digno de aquel paraíso prometido, que al igual que Eva su desobediencia les había llevado a ser expulsados del paraíso. Pero lo cierto es que Holtz se dio cuenta que necesitaba a Connor, más que Connor a él y que no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo. Y qué el muchacho se diera cuenta que aquello no era realmente una relación padre e hijo. Pero aquellas pocas horas en aquel arroyo fuero unas de las pocas horas felices que vivió durante su infancia Connor. Y el olor a hierba mojada le recordaba que una vez por unos breves instantes él también fue un niño feliz y despreocupado)

******FIN DEL FLASHBACK******

**- Un penique por tus pensamientos** (dijo sonriéndole Ángel)


	21. Chapter 21

**Día 24**

**- Un penique por tus pensamientos** (dijo sonriéndole Ángel)

**- ¿papá?**

**- ¿si, hijo?**

**- Nunca he visto una vaca.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- si, en al tele, pero nunca aún de cerca, podríamos ir aun sitio donde hubieran, ¿no sé?¿el zoo o un monte?.**

**- ¿querrás decir una granja, no jajajaja?**

**- eso, una granja.**

**- Claro, creo que podría arreglarlo. ¿Pero a cuento de qué viene ahora tu interés por las vacas?** (Connor se rió, se encogió de hombros y se puso en píe).

**- Vamos papá, aun queda mucho que hacer en ese agujero que te empecinas llamar piscina.**

Connor y Ángel estuvieron trabajando hasta casi llegado el amanecer. Finalmente Ángel tiró la toalla y le dijo a Connor que lo dejara, que mañana sería otro día y lo mejor sería darse una buena ducha, tomar algo e irse a descansar. Connor, decidió que su padre tenía razón aquel día había sido un largo día de trabajo, y había sido un día sin peleas ni malas caras entre ellos dos. Simplemente habían trabajado como siempre pensó que trabajarían un padre y un hijo juntos. Aquel día agotador había sido uno de los mejores días (si quitamos el día que le trajo la PLAY ) que Connor había pasado con su padre. Quizás porque ninguno de los dos había intentado forzar nada, simplemente…Connor ni siquiera sabía que es lo que había pasado, solo sabía que aquello no le desagradaba para nada. Así que decidió haría algo para mejorarlo aun más. Y con esa idea en mente se acostó.

Eran las diez de la mañana y hacía un sol abrasado y un calor inhumano. Pero Connor tampoco era un chico normal y corriente, fuerza, sentido y velocidad sobrehumanos, no enfermaba nunca, sanaba más rápido de lo usual. Así que trabajar bajo el sol a más de 38ºC no le molestaba especialmente. Claro que estaba sudando como un pollo pero es porque estaba trabajando como un mulo. Connor trabajaba a contra reloj, a penas paró para beber e ir al baño, no tenía tiempo que desperdiciar comiendo, quería que cuando llegara el anochecer, la piscina estbiese acabada, quería sorprender a su padre.

Ängel se despertó sobre las seir de la tarde y miró instintivamente a la cama de Connor, vacia. El chico estaría en el baño. Pero tras 10 minutos, acabó levantándose. Pensó que se habría levantado a comer o a ver la tele. Así que bajó las escaleras hasta la planta baja. Pero ni rastro de Connor. Podía olerlo, no andaba muy lejos, pero no estaba dentro de casa. Ángel apretó fuerte los dientes. Le había dicho un millón de veces que cuando era hora de acostarse y descansar era hora de acostarse y descansar. Que necesitaba dormir al menos 6 horas. Pero Connor le costaba quedarse en la cama más de 4 horas seguidas. Así que Ángel tenía que batallar con él casi a diario. Al principio era todo mucho más difícil, todo el rato tenía que imponerse a la fuerza a su hijo, pero hacía ya días que aquello había cambiado. Y no era una lucha constante de ver quien era el jefe. Solo de vez en cuando Connor se ponía rebelde, pero era con pequeñas cosa y comenzaba a entender que el jefe era Ángel. Y ángel no era de ese tipo de jefes a los que quieras estar a malas con ellos. Así que tras un par de advertencias bastante serías, Connor había aprendido a obedecer sin rechistar mucho. Ángel esperaba que llegaría le día en que obedecerían sin rechistar NADA. Pero aquel era un gran progreso para él. Así que intentó calmarse, era estúpido hasta dentro de al meno horas no podría salir allí fuera y traer de la oreja a Connor hasta dentro de casa. ¿Y en qué ocupar esa horas mientras esperaba que el sol se ocultara? Ángel sonrió, y tomó el teléfono y llamó.

**¡Hola sirenita!**

**¿Spike? ¿Qué diantre haces ahí? **(dijo sorprendido)

**Bueno, mientras papi está de vacaciones, alguien tiene que tomar el mando **(dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo).

**Gunn estaba al mando.**

**Si, claro jajaja **(dijo Spike como si Ángel acabara de decir la mayor estupidez del mundo)

**¿Y Gunn?**

**No lo sé**

**¿No se supone que estás al mando? Deberías saber donde están tus hombres.**

**Y tú deberías relajarte más. Tranquilo, todo está bien por aquí ¿Qué tal anda por ahí? ¿Le gustaron los juegos?**

**Si, demasiado **(dijo entre dientes).

**Son fantásticos estuvo 4 días sin moverme de la tele hasta que me pasé el Gran Turismo 5. ¡Una auténtica caña, Ángel! ¿y el Call of Duty? ¡Ese si que es un gran juego!**

**Te creo **(aún más serio)

**Oye, pásame a mister destructor quiero saber sus marcas.**

**Ahora no puede.**

**¿qué pasa le cortaste la lengua y se la hiciste comer?**

**¡Spike!**

**¡Como si no lo hubieras hecho antes!**

**Cuando era ángelus, ¡y no a mi hijo!**

**Dios que susceptible, debes de estar menstruando.**

**Spike, regresaremos en unos días, n voy a estar aquí eternamente y tú no eres mi hijo **(Ángel pudo escuchar como Spike tragaba saliva y sonrió)

**Ohhhhh eso dolió** (intentando disimular que Ángel le había puesto el miedo en el cuerpo con ese comentario) **sire.**

**Ten cuidado que cuando regrese no te acabe doliendo otra cosa. William** (finalmente añadió para acabar de meterle miedo).

**Ok, lo dejo, seguro que vienes con un super bíceps, después de zurrar tanto al mocoso.**

**Spikeeeee **(dijo en un tono de advertencia)

**¡Qué! ¿A caso no es cierto? Si es verdad, lo que dijiste a Wes que te ibas a poner en plan padrazo con el mocoso, me apiado del pobre chico. Debe tener el culo más pelado que el culo de un mandril, jajajaja**

**No sé que imagen tienes de mí.**

**La correcta jajaja**

**Bueno, da igual llamaba para ver como andaba todo, ¿alguna pista más sobre Cordi?**

**No lo cierto es que no, estamos estancados, sabemos lo del plano astral ese superior o como sea, Lorne te lo explicará mejor, pero ni puta idea de como hacerla regresar** (Ángel puso una mueca de disgusto al oír eso de "ni puta idea". Cuando regresaran debería tener unas palabras con el equipo, no quería que utilizaran ese lenguaje delante de Connor) **ey, Ángel**

**¿Si?**

**Wes dijo que estabais en un lugar secreto, pero me apuesto lo que sea que estáis en villa graciosa ¿qué? ¿lo he acertado?**

**No, Spike, no me he llevado a mi hijo a México. No es un premio precisamente lo que quería darle.**

**Entonces llévalo al apartamento aquel que tenías en Bucarest, dios, aquello si que era lamentable ¿estáis en Bucarest? **(dijo alucinando).

**No Spike, no he sacado a Connor del país. Y déjalo, no pienso decirte donde estamos, bien serías capaz de presentarte.**

**Ouch, hoy estás realmente cruel, tengo un corazoncito ¿sabes? Ángel. Vale que no lata, pero sigue ahí, y eso le ha dolido** (poniendo voz de mujer despechada de telenovela).

**Ok, regresaremos el día uno, díselo a los chicos vale **(dijo cansado ya del interrogatorio y de las bufonadas)

**No problem, por cierto la última vez que estuvimos en Abbeville me dejé unas gafas de sol **(solo Spike sería capa de tener gafas de sol a pesar de ser un vampiro), **creo que en el taquillón de la entrada, podrías traérmelas cuando regreséis **(Ángel empezó a reírse, era obvio que Spike hacía demasiado tiempo que lo conocía)

**JAJAJA Si las veo, te las traigo, descuida jajaja** (y colgó el teléfono)

Ángel fue al taquillón y abrió los cajones hasta que finalmente dio con las dichosas gafas de sol, realmente eran unas bonitas gafas de sol, entendía que Spike quisiera recuperarlas, aunque no las necesitara. Después decidió que se pondría a practicar un poco en la cocina. Algo sencillo, quizás unos huevos revueltos. La cocina quizás no se le diese bien pero había descubierto que le servía para canalizar todas sus frustraciones paternas. Cuando faltaba aún una hora para anochecer, Connor entró en la casa, estaba todo sucio y sudado y con una cara de cansancio que hubiera ablandado cualquier corazón. Ángel salió de la cocina dispuesto a comerse con patatas al desobediente de su hijo, pero al ver las pintas de su hijo enseguida comprendió que el chico no había estado ahí fuera tumbándose a la bartola solo para demostrarle que él hacía lo que le venía en gana. Sino que había estado trabajando todo el día sin descansar.


	22. Chapter 22

**Día 24**

**- ¡Madre mía, Connor! ¿Pero desde que hora llevas ahí fuera trabajando?**

******- **No sé, des de esta mañana ¿creo?

******- **¿Pero qué has estado haciendo? pareces una piltrafa humana

******- **Gracias, papá, tu también te ves bien (dijo sin fuerza alguna pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara)

******- **Se suponía que debías estar en la camita descansando ,no ahí fuera con esa solana y ese calor trabajando como un loco.

******- **Ya, bueno, quería que fuera una sorpresa

******- **¿Una sorpresa? ¿qué sorpresa?

******- **No, aun, no quiero ver tu cara, papá (y ese papá le hizo sonreír a Ángel)

******- **Dime que al menos has comido algo

******- **No tenía hambre, hacía demasiada calor

******- **Grrrrr (gruñó Ángel llevando las manos al cielo) **Tú serás mi fin.**

******- **Eso dice una profecía (Ángel conocía la profecía, la misma profecía que había hecho que Wes lo traicionara y se llevara a su bebé y por culpa de eso acabara en otra dimensión con Holtz)

******- **Conozco la profecía, Connor Ángel (dijo sonando más irritado de lo que hubiera querido). **Vamos a comer algo, mientras no anochece y puedo ver esa sorpresa** (dijo sonriéndole y llevándolo dulcemente hasta la cocina al darse cuenta que Connor se había asustado un poco al ver su reacción).

******- **Ok, pero no pienso comerme sea lo que sea a lo que huele ahí.

******- **Quizás debo instaurarlo como castigo. Cada vez que me desobedezcas y no descanses lo que debes descansar te haré comer uno de mis platos.

******- **¿Envenenarías a tu propio hijo?

******- **No está envenenada, no está buena, pero eso no significa que esté envenenada.

******- **Tus platos son repugnantes y estoy seguro que son letales para los seres humanos.

******- **Ojito, Connor que como broma está bien, pero comienzas a pasarte un poco de la ralla. Te prepararé una crema de esas de brick que odias tanto, la de puerros. No es venenosa y no la he cocinado yo (poniéndole una sonrisita aterradora).

******- **Pero sigue siendo repugnante (dijo con una mueca de asco).

******- **Y te lo vas comer (sin dejar de sonreírle con maldad).

******- **Joooooooooooooooooooo

******- **¿Prefieres unas nalgadas por desobedecer a papi?

******- **La crema está bien (corrió a rectificar Connor)

******- **Eso me pareció a mí.

Connor y Ángel comieron en silencio, el chico iba haciendo cabezadas, en cuanto acabara, Ángel lo iba a meter directo a la cama. Pero Connor no iba a acostarse sin antes ver la cara de su padre al ver la piscina, no tan solo acabada, sino llena de agua.

******- **Cierra los ojos (dijo todo emocionado Connor recuperando la energía)

******- **Hijo, esto no es necesario

******- **Ciérralos, venga, hazlo por mi, papi (Connor sabía que Ángel no se negaría su "papi")

******- **De acuerdo, pero como sea una bromita pesada te las vas cargar con todas las del equipo.

******- **¿El equipo de qué?

******- **Es una expresión significa que te las vas cargar… mucho

******- **¿Entonces porque no dices te las vas a cargar mucho?

******- **Porque…(iba empezara explicarle) **¿Tú no tenías una sorpresa que darme?**

******- **Si, es verdad, cierra los ojos y no hagas trampas (y Connor le puso la mano en los ojos para asegurarse)

******- **De acuerdoooooo (y se dejó llevar por su hijo)

******- **¡Tachán! (dijo emocionado quitando la mano de los ojos de Ángel y sonriendo como un idiota. Pero era una sonrisa tan auténtica que era contagiosa, Ángel estaba sonriendo también mucho antes de darse cuenta que su hijo no solo había acabado la piscina sino que también la había llenado de agua y había puesto a su alrededor antorchas para iluminarla)

******- **¡Madre mía, hijo! ¿En serio, has hecho todo tú esto?.

******- **No me han ayudado mis amigos que no tengo y que si los tuvieran no sabrían donde estoy (dijo rodando los ojos. Ángel le dio un collejón, empezaba a molestarle todo ese sarcasmo de Connor)

******- **Auuuuuuuuuuuuuch (llevándose la mano a la nuca)

******- **Hijo, esto es fantástico (ignorando el collejón que justo le acababa de dar). ¿**Pero qué haces ahí? ¡Vamos a estrenarla!** (ahora era Ángel el que estaba emocionado como un colegial)

******- **No, báñate tú, yo estoy cansado me voy a estirar un ratito.

******- **Bueno, entonces las estrenaremos después, cuando hayas dormido un poco (dijo dándole un caricia y un beso en la cabeza) **gracias hijo, esto es un gesto enorme de tu parte, no tengo palabras.**

******- **Bueno, se te veía tan ilusionado con lo de la piscina.

**Es que quería que te lo pasarás bien.**

******- **Vaya…, bueno…, verás… yo no sé nadar papá.

******- **¡Qué!

******- **Si (encogiéndose de brazos) **en Quor-Toth no había piscinas, precisamente. Había algún riachuelo y una vez estuvimos en una zona de grandes lagos, pero eran unos lagos donde si te metías ya no salías. Así que no, no sé nadar**

******- **Debí preguntarlo primero ¿verdad? (Ángel se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía de su hijo y se puso triste. Connor se sintió triste también al ver como su padre ahora ya no estaba dando saltos de alegría sino tenía una cara triste)

******- **Ey, papá, no pasa nada, me lo he pasado bien arreglándola contigo (dijo Connor pasándole un brazo por encima).

******- **Ja (forzó una sonrisa).** ¿Sabes qué, hijo?**

******- **¿Qué?

******- **Tu padre te va a enseñar a nadar (dijo sacando pecho)

******- **¿Qué? (Connor no estaba seguro si eso era una buena idea)

******- **No se hable más, ahora a la camita contigo, y cuando hayas descansado nos pondremos con las clases de natación

******- **Papá, no es necesario, en serio, no tengo intención de mojarme mucho, con el agua de la ducha me sobra y me basta.

******- **¿Tonterías, y si nos ataca un monstruo marino?

******- **¿Quién? ¿Godzilla?(dijo Connor poniendo cara de me estás tomando el pelo ¿verdad?)

******- **¿Porqué no? (intentando parecer serio)

******- **Pues que se encarguen los Power Rangers, es más su especialidad.

******- **Ok, mientras los Power Ranger esos amigos tuyos se encargan del Godzilla yo podré enseñarte a nadar

******- **papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

******- **no sé hable más, tómatelo como una tarea más

******- **algo me dice que no lo va a ser.

******- **Eyyyyy soy muy buen nadador

******- **Qué te hayas pasado los últimos 3 meses en el fondo del océano no te hace buen nadador papá (dijo burlándose nuevamente de su padre, Ángel le dio otro collejón) **auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ¡que manía te ha dado ahora s ti de pegarme en la cabeza, jo!**

******- **Si prefieres puedo pegarte en otra parte(dijo arremangándose una manga y sonriendo maliciosamente).

******- **Mejor no me pegues en ninguna parte. Mejor, me voy a dentro a dormir un poco.

******- **Si, mejor, el sueño te hace ponerte revoltoso (dijo Ángel sabiendo que cuando le trataba como a un niño pequeño a Connor se lo llevaban los demonios)

******- **Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (gruñó Connor dejando a su padre ahí sentado en la tumbona y metiéndose para dentro)

**- **¡**Ves**! (intentando no reírse)


	23. Chapter 23

**Día 26**

******- **Venga Connor, métete ya en el agua, no te va pasar nada estoy contigo.

******- **Ya claro, como si por eso no me fuera ahogar.

******- **Si, crees que te ahogas te agarras a mi cuello.

******- **Y nos hundimos los dos.

******- **Connor, soy fuerte, puedo con tu peso, y te lo he demostrado unas cuantas veces ya.

******- **Si, pero n dentro del agua.

******- **En el agua pesas menos.

******- **Si, claro, porque eso es agua mágica. Papá la llené con la manguera del jardín.

******- **Connor, vas a aprender a nadar, es algo importante.

******- **No, no lo es, además nos vamos en 4 días y aun hay que arreglar el sótano.

******- **¿acaso tienes miedo del agua? (dijo intentando picarle en el orgullo)

******- **Si, me da miedo, me voy al sótano (Connor sabía de las intenciones de su padre y no iba a caer en su provocaciones, Ángel era tan trasparente como el agua de esa piscina)

******- **¡Alto ahí, jovencito! Ni un paso más (Connor se detuvo en seco Ángel seguía de buen humor pero notaba que ya no estaba de broma)** ¡media vuelta! **(cuando Connor se giró su padre estaba con las manos en las caderas arqueando una ceja)

******- **Papá, de verdad, no es necesario, yo no quero aprender a nadar. Solo llené la piscina porqué creía que te haría ilusión a ti (dijo intentando buscar algo de comprensión en su padre).

******- **Y me ha hecho mucha ilusión, y ahora me va a hacer más ilusión enseñarte a nadar (Ángel al fin podría hacer una cosa típica de padre. No había podido enseñarle a hablar, a caminar, a montar en bicicleta, pero ahora podría enseñarle a nadar)

******- **Pero a mi no me hace ilusión, ¿eso no cuenta para algo?

******- **Claro que cuenta hijo, por eso mejor dedicamos el día de hoy completo a enseñarte a nadar y así ya no tendré que atormentarte más.

******- **Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (dijo poniendo pucheritos)

******- **Connor, venga, al agua.

******- **Por favor, papi (en un último intento patético de que su padre lo dejará estar)

******- **Buen intento, hijo. Pero no ha colado. Venga, al agua contigo, que no tenga que volver a repetirlo (dijo Ángel que aunque su cara permanecía serena empezaba a impacientarse)

******- **¡No te importa lo que yo quiera, siempre es lo que tú quieres! (dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un berrinche) **siempre es tú, tú y tú. Lo que yo realmente quiera te la trae bien floja.**

******- **¡Connor Ángel! (dijo en un tono muy severo)** Deja de comportarte como un niño consentido y haz lo que te he dicho o vas a aprender a nadar con el culete calentito ¿he hablado claro, hijo?** (Connor lo miró entre asustado y furioso) **Hijo, sé que te da miedo ahogarte, pero estaré contigo todo el rato y no voy a dejar que eso pase. Además en esa parte de la piscina estoy seguro que aun haces píe **(señalándole un extremo de la piscina).

******- **Me da igual, no pienso entrar en tu puta piscina (dijo furioso y se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero al girarse Ángel ya estaba en frente suyo. Maldita velocidad de vampiro ¿Por qué su padre tenía la manía de utilizarla solo cuando Connor se metía en líos? Así no había manera de acostumbrarse a ella y tenerla en cuenta). **¿Papá? **(es lo único que alcanzó a decir Connor, por que acto seguido estaba con los calzoncillos bajados y bajo el brazo de su padre mientras que con la otra mano le estaba dando unas fuertes palmadas)

**- **PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS **Estoy muy cansado de repetirte que cuando papi te diga que hagas algo, lo que quiero es que lo hagas sin rechista**r PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

******- **Grrrrrrrrr te odio (dijo Connor como lo haría cualquier otro adolescente en su misma situación).

******- **No, no me odias. Pero sino cambias esa actitud los próximos días vas a odiar mucho sentarte_ PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_**¿qué va a ser Connor? ¿vas a meterte en el agua y me vas a dejar enseñarte a nadar para que no te ahogues si alguna vez caes al agua? ¿o te voy a tener que zurrar primero y después me vas a dejar enseñarte a nadar para que no te ahogues si alguna vez caes al agua? Sea como sea, hijo…Tú vas a aprender a nadar, eso que te quede bien clarito** (y dejo su mano reposar sobre el trasero a la espera de una respuesta del chico. Pero Connor no solo no contestó sino que estaba forcejeando para librarse del agarre de su padre) _PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _**¿te hecho una pregunta, Connor?.**

******- **Noooooooooooooo (y entonces se le cruzaron los cables y dio un mordisco a su padre. Ángel abrió mucho los ojos eso no se lo hubiera esperado ni en mil años, pero reacciono de inmediato, puso de pie al muchacho y le abrió muy bruscamente la boca para meterle la mano en ella e intentar evitar que Connor tragara su sangre. Connor se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se apartó y empezó a escupir, no tenía sabor de sangre en la boca pero seguía escupiendo)

******- **¡Tú eres idiota o que demonios te pasa! (Ángel tenía cara de vampiro y los ojos inyectados en sangre) **¿sabes lo que te hubiera pasado si hubieras bebido mi sangre? Claro que lo sabes eres un maldito experto en vampiros ¿no?**

******- **Yo…yo…no…no pensé…solo…solo quería que me soltases.

******- **Claro que no pensaste, hijo. Si llegas a tragar mi sangre te hubieras convertido en un ghoul ¿eso es lo qué quieres? ¿quieres ser un maldito pelele a mis órdenes, sin voluntad ni deseos propios? ¡Maldita sea Connor! (dijo zarandeándolo fuertemente)

******- **Lo siento (dijo bajando la cabeza e implorando perdón a su padre. Ángel se dio cuenta que aun tenía la cara de vampiro y volvió a poner su cara normal).

******- **Mira, hijo, sé que te estoy pidiendo que hagas algo que te da miedo y que no quieres hacer, pero debes confiar en mí cuando te digo que es importante que aprendas a nadar. No es una tontería ni un caprichito de padre. Si caes al agua y no hay nadie te ahogarás, entiendes. Y si, hijo, hay más posibilidades de morir ahogado de las que te piensas.

******- **No (susurró Connor sin levantar la mirada. Pero ángel tenía muy pero que muy buen oído).

******- **Muy bien hijo, tú lo has querido, las cosas se harán a tu manera (Connor por un breve instante pensó que Ángel lo iba a dejar tranquilo. Pero entonces Ángel volvió aponerse frente a frente a él y lo agarró fuertemente del brazo y lo llevó hacía una de las tumbonas que habían al lado de la piscina y lo puso sobre su regazo inmovilizando agarrándole por la espalda las muñecas y haciéndole una pinza con las piernas y empezó a castigar bien duro el trasero de su hijo. Lo había desobedecido, lo había atacado y no solo eso le había mordido pudiendo ingerir así su sangre, eso había sido estúpido y peligroso. Ángel estaba realmente furioso con el comportamiento de aquella noche de su hijo)

******- **¡NO SE DESOBEDECE A PAPI, NO SE ATACA A PAPI Y, SOBRE TODO, CONNOR ÁNGEL GALWAY, NO SE MUERDE A PAPI!_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _(Ángel empezó a castigar con la mayor rapidez y fuerza que sus cualidades de vampiro le permitían, la idea de Connor ghoul le aterraba y el chico había estado tan cerca de ingerir su sangre, sino hubiera reaccionado tan rápido, ahora Connor sería una especie de sirviente/ esclavo de por vida y aunque el jamás se aprovecharía de él, otros vampiros no dudarían ni un segundo en hacerlo y él sin voluntad estaría expuesto a sus deseos)

******- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (Connor se hacía cruces que su padre solo estubiera utilizando _PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _su mano y solo le estuviera castigando en las nalgas, aquel dolor era insoportable)

******- **¡NUNCA! ¿ME HAS OÍDO, CONNOR? ¡NUNCA VUELVAS A MORDER A UN VAMPIRO, AUNQUE SEA TU PADRE! _PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _

_******- **AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AY AY AY AY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ME HACES DAÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PARA PAPÁ PARAAAAAAAAAAAA_

******- **NO MORDERÁS A UN VAMPIRO. NO BEBERÁS DE SU SANGRE. _PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _(El trasero de Connor ya estaba granate y el calor que irradiaba de él hubiera hecho derretir los polos. Ángel decidió que esa vez no sería indulgente con el chico, así que levantó un poco la rodilla para tener mejo acceso a los muslos del chico y empezó a castigarlos también)

******- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NUNCA, NUNCA MÁS , LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, YO NO QUISE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

******- **HIJO, NO ERES UN NIÑO, YA SABES CONTROLAR TUS IMPULSOS. O DEBERÍAS. NO VA A HABER UNA DE ESAS AMENAZAS "LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE" PORQUE SI BEBES DE LA SANGRE DE UN VAMPIRO ESTARÁS CONDENADO DE POR VIDA A BEBER DE SU SANGRE Y ESTARÁS SUJETO A SUS DESEOS Y ORDENES POR EL RESTO DE TUS DÍAS, QUE SERÁN MUCHOS, HIJO. _PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS__**(**_Connor estaba convencido que su padre no iba a parar nunca que cumpliría 80 años ahí estirado sobre el regazo de su padre aun recibiendo nalgadas)

**- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

******- **Muy bien hijo ya está, ahora quiero que te quedes aquí de píe quietecito (colocándolo cara a un árbol) **y pienses en lo que te hubiera pasado si llegas a beber mi sangre **_PLASS__**(**_Ángel le dio un último cachete que le hizo ponerse bien erguido y con las manos en la nuca como su padre le había enseñado que debía estar cuando le aparcaba a reflexionar por su malas acciones) **Y hoy antes de irnos a acostar trataremos lo de tu falta de respeto y tu desobediencia. Me voy a dentro un ratito, pero sabré si te has movido y tu trasero no soportaría que yo me enterara de eso, ¿vale?**

******- **Si, señor sniff sniff sniff (dijo entre gimoteos)


	24. Chapter 24

**Día 26**

Ángel entró en casa y se sentó en la alfombra del salón y empezó a hacer ejercicios de meditación. Aún estaba tan asustado que sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja seca en octubre. Al cabo de 15 minutos ya no temblaba pero seguía un poco angustiado, tenía que mantener alejada de su mente la imagen de su hijo lobotomizado por su propia sangre. Pasaron 20 minutos y Ángel se levantó y fue a hablar de nuevo con Connor. Al salir a fuera vio a Connor desnudo con el culo bien rojo incluso se le estaban empezando a formar algunos hematomas y pensó que aquella vez Connor se había ganando todos y cada uno de los azotes que se había llevado, pero no por eso se sentía bien al ver el trasero de su hijo. Así que volvió a entrar y fue hasta el botiquín del baño y tomó una pomada para los trombos. Ángel volvió a salir, dejó la pomada en la medianera que bordeaba la zona de piscina, y se fue hacia su hijo.

******- **Connor, ya puedes subirte el slip y girarte (dijo con un tono regio pero calmado. Connor obedeció sin rechistar aunque allí no hubiera nadie, el estar desnudo le hacía sentirse vulnerable y ese era un sentimiento que detestaba)

******- **Papá, yo…(no podía mirar a la cara a su padre, lo que había hecho mordiéndole era lo más estúpido que jamás había hecho en su vida. Pero si ni siquiera aquella estaba siendo una de las peores palizas que había recibido)

******- **¿si, hijo? (Ángel estaba convencido que cuando uno dice en voz alta las cosas se toman más serio)

******- **Lo siento (escapándose una lágrima y volviendo a enmudecer)

******- **¿Qué es lo que sientes, Connor? (a ese chico siempre había que sacarle todo con sacacorchos, pensó Ángel. El chico volvió a enmudecer**) Connor, deja de disculparte con tus chanclas y dime que es lo que sientes** (en un tono un poquito más severo)

******- **Siento, haberte mordido, no debí hacerlo, no debí hacer algo tan estúpido, eres mi padre y no debí atacarte snif snif snif pero yo sé lo que hace la sangre de vampiro y sniff sniff no lo entiendo papá , no lo entiendo, no sé porque hice algo tan estúpido sniff sniff (abrazándose a su padre y estrujándose contra su pecho. Aquello le pilló por sorpresa a Ángel, pero aceptó el abrazo y estuvo un rato consolando a su hijo)

******- **Sssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh hijo, shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh papá está aquí, papá cuida de ti, mi amor shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hijo, me mordiste porque estabas furioso porque te estaba pegando. Te olvidaste por completo que era un vampiro, solo pensaste en mi como tu padre. Y si hijo, eso me hace el ser más feliz de la tierra, peor hijo, soy un vampiro. Y debes de tenerlo siempre en mente, sobretodo cuando tu insolente boca le de por clavar sus dientecitos en mi.

******- **Papaaaaaaaaaaaaa (dijo entre lágrimas y se volvió a apretar contra el pecho de su padre. Ángel no sabía si Connor se sentía avergonzado o arrepentido. Así que decidió que sería directo son su hijo)

******- **Hijo (separándolo un poquito para poder mirarlo a la cara) **Necesito saber como te sientes ahora mismo.**

******- **Me duele el culo horrores, te pasaste tres pueblos, papá (dijo sobándose el trasero)

******- **Jajaja no me refería a eso hijo. Me refería a tus sentimientos.

******- **¿Mis sentimientos?

******- **Si, nunca hablas de ellos y quiero saber ¿cómo te sientes?

******- **Me acabas de pegar como a un niño pequeño. ¿cómo crees que me siento? (dijo subiendo un poco la voz y poniendo una mueca de disgusto)

******- **Dímelo (dijo con un tono paternal y dulce)

******- **No sé papá, avergonzado, furioso, triste (se encogió de hombros)

******- **¿Pero porque te sientes todas esas cosas hijo?

******- **Avergonzado ya te lo he dicho, no tengo 6 años papá, no deberías darme nalgadas como un niño que ha hecho una travesura.

******- **Ambos somos de la vieja escuela así que olvídalo hijo, si te descarrilas, tu papi tendrá que encauzarte y las nalgadas siempre han sido un método de encauzamiento muy efectivo. ¿Por qué estás furioso?

******- **Porque soy el destructor, no debería estar sobre las rodillas de mi padre recibiendo nalgadas. Y porque no debería haber hecho algo tan estúpido como morderte, papá, soy un experto en vampiros, ni se me pasa por la cabeza ingerir sangre de uno.

******- **Bueno, supongo que no pensaste en mí como vampiro o que no pensaste que mordiéndome pudieras ingerir mi sangre, estabas tan ofuscado que simplemente no pensaste. Ese es uno de tus mayores defectos hijo. Cuando te enfadas no piensas con claridad. Eres como un desastre natural, arrasas con todo lo que se te pone a tu paso. Y eso es lo que intento que empieces a controlar, al principio tendrá que ser con la ayuda de ésta (dijo Ángel enseñándole la palma de su mano), **pero confío que en un futuro sea con ayuda de ésta **(dijo dándole tres toquecitos con el dedo en la cabeza)

******- **Sniff sniff (asintió Connor un poco avergonzado, su padre tenía razón por mucho que eso le fastidiase)

******- **¿y porque te sientes triste?

******- **Porque se suponía que nuestros últimos días tenían que ser felices, por eso te hice la piscina, pero no los están siendo snif snif snif (dijo entre hipos y sollozos Ángel).

******- **Eyyyyyy shhhhhh hijo (dijo volviéndolo a abrazar brevemente**) hijo yo soy feliz solo de tenerte a mi lado**

******- **Y yo (dijo flojito y bajando la cabeza avergonzado)

******- **Lo he oído hijo (dijo sonriendo, Connor se puso rojo como un tomate). **Mira hijo, vamos a hacer una cosa, yo ahora te pondré una pomada, porque ya empezaron a hacérsete unos hematomas muy feos en tu traserito, después, te recostarás ahí un ratito. Y dentro de una hora, retomaremos tu clase de natación. Y hoy antes de acostarnos hablaremos de la desobediencia y la falta de respeto. Y a partir de mañana borrón y cuenta nueva. Nos pasaremos los 3 días que queden haciendo nada, solo hablando, paseando y haciendo lo que tú quieras.**

******- **¿Lo qué yo quiera? (dijo Connor abriendo mucho los ojos)

******- **Eso he dicho (con una sonrisa de punta a punta al ver a su cachorrito sonreír de nuevo)

******- **¿Cualquier cosa?

******- **Cualquiera

******- **¿Lo juras?

******- **Si, hijo, lo juro, cualquier cosa menos salir de aquí (dijo pensando que sabía por donde iban los tiros).

******- **Ok (dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, sabía perfectamente lo que le iba a pedir su padre. LA PLAY)

******- **¿Y bien? ¿Y esa sonrisita? ¿Qué es lo que me vas a pedir?

******- **Mañana, papá. Mañana. Ahora…(se puso otra vez rojo como un tomate) **me duele mucho…¿podrías?**

******- **Jajaja claro, túmbate sobre la hamaca, yo te pondré la pomada, y descansa un ratito (dándole un beso en la frente)

******- **Papáaaaaaaaaaa cuando regresemos no puedes hacer eso

******- **¿ponerte pomada?

******- **No, darme besos. 

******- **¿Porqué no? ¡Soy tu padre!

******- **Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

******- **Bueno, ya veremos, pero no te prometo nada Plass (y le dio un cachete)ç

******- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

******- **¿y eso porqué?

******- **Si no puedo darte besos… te daré nalgadas. Y puedo ser muy cariños, hijo (Connor lo miró aterrorizado)

******- **Los besos, tampoco están tan mal, y tienes razón, eres mi padre, no hay nada malo en ello

******- **Jajajaja (se rió Ángel y empezó a aplicar la pomada)

******- **Connor, por favor, suéltate del bordillo, aquí haces píe.

******- **No, no pienso soltarme, ya estoy dentro de tu puta piscina, como tú querías (Connor estaba histérico aferrado al borde de la piscina)

******- **¡Connor! Al menos que quieras que salgamos de la piscina para que te caliente el trasero y te lave bien esa boca tuya, ya estás dejando todo esa mala actitud tuya.

******- **Papá, por favor, dejémoslo (dijo poniendo un pucherito).

******- **Venga, agárrate a mi cuello, te prometo que no te soltaré.

******- **Júralo.

******- **Lo juro (Connor poco a poco se fue despegando del borde de la piscina y agarrándose al cuello de su padre, como si fuera un bebé)** venga Connor, ves ponte de píe, aquí llegas** (Connor sin dejar el agarre se puso de pie) ¿Lo ves?.

******- **Vale (dijo poniendo morros)

******- **Connor ahora quiero que me sueltes el cuello y me agarres las manos (Connor obedeció pero estaba claro que no confiaba mucho).** Muy bien y ahora, quiero que empieces a chapotear con pies en el agua. **

******- **¡No, me hundiré!

******- **Hijo, yo te tengo sujeto, no te hundirás.

******- **¿seguro?

******- **¿confías en mí, hijo? (dijo Ángel mirándolo a los ojos. Connor se quedó un buen rato mirándolo)

******- **Si (dijo finalmente y empezó a chapotear con los píes)

******- **Eso es hijo, muy bien lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Como Ángel pensó el chico aprendió enseguida, en un par de horas ya estaba nadando sin la ayuda de Ángel y en 4 ya se atrevía con el buceo, en lo que resultó ser muy bueno.

******- **Connor, venga vamos, fuera del agua, en media hora saldrá el sol

******- **Un retito más papá…por favor.

******- **Connor, es hora de ir a la cama, mañana podrás nadar más, la piscina no se va a ningún sitio.

******- **Papá, un ratito más, prometo que en un rato iré para dentro.

******- **Hijo, aun hemos de tratar tu pataleta de esta mañana (Ángel no quería recurrir a tener que recordarle lo de la zurra inminente pero veía que a Connor se le había olvidado por completo y que estaba apuntito de volver a repetir la pataleta de la PLAY)

******- **Si, señor (dijo perdiendo la sonrisa de golpe y saliendo de la piscina)

******- **Connor, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hoy lo has hecho muy bien, no solo has superado un miedo. Sécate bien, y ponte el pijama, yo subiré en seguida (dijo poniéndole la mano en le hombro cariñosamente)

Connor subió al dormitorio y se puso el pijama aunque sabía perfectamente que en breve su padre se lo quitaría. El día había empezado de la peor forma posible y no iba a acabar mejor, pero a pesar de eso se lo había pasado bien, bueno sobre todo a partir de aprender a nadar. No pensaba que nadar fuera a ser tan divertido y bucear era lo más chulo que había hecho des de que cruzara el portal. Y para la guinda del pastel su padre le había dicho que los próximos podrían hacer lo que él quisiera. Y eso significaba la PLAY, comer en el jardín, la piscina y entrenar un poquito, llevaba casi un mes sin dar un triste golpe. Bueno a su padre no contaba. Y realmente necesitaba algo de acción. Connor estaba sentado en la cama sumido en sus pensamientos cuando Ángel entró con el sacudidor en la mano. Connor se puso tenso de golpe, aquello realmente dolía y aun sentía algunas molestias en su trasero por la zurra recibida por morder a su padre.

- **Muy bien Connor, ya sabes lo que toca, pantalones y calzoncillos fuera y sobre mi regazo** (dijo sentándose en su cama y dejando a un lado el atizador. Connor obedeció sin rechistar, aquello le sorprendió mucho a Ángel. Una vez el chico estuvo sobre sus rodillas, empezó a castigar con su mano el trasero del pobre chico que mostraba algún que otro moratón de la zurra anterior. así que decidió que no sería una zurra larga, le daría 20 con la mano bien fuerte y 20 con el atizado con una fuerza más moderada, solo para recordarle que el incumplimiento de las normas tiene consecuencias) _PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_

******- **ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DUELEEEE (Connor no podía creer que la estuviera llorando de esa manera, solo le había dado 10 nalgadas y con la mano)

******- **¿Porqué te ganaste esta azotaina, Connor?(dijo Ángel interrumpiendo brevemente el castigo)

******- **Porque sniffsniff porque sniff yo sniff yo no obedecí

_**- **PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _(dejó caer la mano 5veces sobre el ya castigado trasero de Connor) **¿Cuál es la regla qué rompiste? **(Ángel le preguntó en un tono severo y rígido)

******- **La número uno, sniff sniff obedeceré a papá bwuaaaaaaaaabwuaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa

_**- **PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _**Eso es, no has obedecido a papi, a pesar que papi te ha dado muchas oportunidades para que lo hicieras y, dime hijo, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a los nenes que no obedecen a sus papis? **(Connor seguía llorando pero Ángel tomó el atizador y lo dejó sobre el trasero de su hijo, para que supiera que era lo que le esperaba a continuación)

******- **Se llevan una buena azotaina en el regazo de papá a culo desnudooooooosniffsniff (balbuceó Connor).

******- **Eso es_PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK _

******- **LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOO, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, AU AUAU NO PAPÁ, NO. SERÉ BUENO, SERÉ BUENO, LO JUROOOOOO

******- **Cuando papá te diga que hagas algo lo haces, papá te dice las cosas por tu bien así que no más desobediencias _PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK PLACK_

******- **AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AY AY AUUUUUUUUUUUUUU NOOOOOOOOOO NUNCA MÁS, NUNCA, LO JURO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY NOOOOOO MÁS, POR FAVOR BWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BWUAAAA (Connor estaba todo rojo, lloraba desconsoladamente y las lágrimas, sudor y mocos se confundían en su rostro desencajado por el dolor y la vergüenza de verse en esa posición a su edad)

******- **Shhhhhhhhhhhhh ya está hijo, ya, respira hijo, ya acabó

******- **Lo sientoooooo bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

******- **Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh ya está hijo, ya, papá te perdona, papá te quiere, respira hijo, shhhhhh te quiero hijo, te quiero shhhhhhh

******- **Yo tambiéeeeeeeen sniff sniff (Ángel se quedó paralizado su hijo acababa de decirle que también le quería. Connor siguió llorando en sus brazos hasta quedarse dormido. Ángel lo metió en la cama y lo arropó y se quedó mirándolo un buen rato, las lágrimas secas en su cara, las mejillas aun rojas, pero había serenidad en su cara, una serenidad que no había visto aún)

******- **Buenas noches, mi chiquitín, duerme tranquilo, papá está aquí y no dejará que nada malo te pase (Ángel apagó la luz y se acostó).


	25. Chapter 25

**DÍA 27**

_**- **_**Connor ¿se puede saber a dónde vas?** (dijo Ángel al ver que su hijo se estaba ya vistiendo)

**- Hoy ya es mañana, papá** (dijo muy emocionado Connor)

**- ¿Qué?** (dijo Ángel incorporándose y mirando el reloj de la mesita)

**- dijiste que estos 3 últimos días haríamos lo que yo quisiera.**

**- si, hijo, lo dije, pero aun faltan 3 horas para que se ponga en sol. Vuelve a la cama.**

**- No voy a salir, fuera, además, yo no soy el que la luz de sol lo reduce a cenizas. **

**- Connor, a la cama, te quedan aún 3 horas de sueño.**

**- Pero no voy a poder dormir, estoy demasiado excitado.**

**- Cuenta ovejitas.**

**- No puedo contarlas porque ni sé que pinta tienen** (dijo enfadado)

**- pues cuenta demonios.**

**- ¿de qué tipo?**

**- De los que calientan el culete de los nenes insolentes, ¿Qué te parece contar de esos?**

**- venga papá, ayer nos acostamos muy pronto.**

**- si, porque tuve que castigarte por desobedecer, pero no debí hacerlo bien, porque parece que ya se te olvidó porque te zurré. **

**- no, no se me ha olvidado, pero es estúpido que me quede tumbado en la cama cuando sé perfectamente que no voy a dormir. Además dijiste que haríamos lo que yo qui**

**- Connor, te lo advierto si acabas esa frase vas a empezar el día tal y como lo acabaste.**

**- JOOOOOOOO**

**- ¡A dormir! **(Ordenó como un general haría a sus soldados).

**- grrrrrr** (le gruñó Connor. Ángel se levantó y se fue hacia la cama de Connor. Connor corrió a meterse dentro de la cama y a taparse con la sabana) **¡Ya duermo! ¡Ya duermo!**(ángel se dio la vuelta y volvió a la cama y cuando al cabo de unos minutos escuchó como la respiración y pulsaciones de su hijo se hacían más lentas, sonrió y volvió a dormir)

Tres horas más tarde Connor volvía a levantarse para empezar ahora su primer día de "lo qué tú quieras". Connor sonreía como un estúpido y era una sonrisa contagiosa porque Ángel también sonreía la ver a su hijo de tan buen humor.

**- Hijo antes de nada quiero dejar claras unas cuantas cosas.**

**- sabía que había un pero.**

**- Siempre he sabido que eras un chico muy listo. Estos tres días haremos lo que tú quieras, pero, las normas y sus consecuencias siguen estando en vigor. Al igual que l ahora de la cama y la hora de despertarse, desayunar, almorzar, merendar y cenar. Eso no cambia. **

**- valeeeee**

**- hijo hablo en serio, no quiero pasarme los últimos días zurrándote por un mal entendido.**

**- No, te los pasarás, seré bueno.**

- **Eso es todo lo que quería oír, ahora bajemos a desayunar** (dijo pasándole el brazo por encima y sacándolo de la habitación. Ángel y Connor empezaron como todos los días con un almuerzo de campeones) **¿Y bien?** (mientras le servía 4 tostadas en el plato) **¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy?** (Connor dejó los cereales y miró a su padre con los ojos brillosos).

- **por la mañana te voy a enseñar a cocinar, porqué sé que vas a continuar intentándolo, así que antes de que lleguemos al Hotel, sabrás hacer al menos tres o cuatro platos** (Connor se puso recto como un sargento y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro de la cocina como un caporal pasando revista).

**- ¡Oye, pero qué te has creído!** (dijo intentando no reírse)

**- No he acabado aún** (dijo Connor intentando aguantar el papel de general)

**- perdón, jajaja (dijo Ángel entre risas).**

**- Después piscina. No quiero olvidar lo que aprendí ayer.**

**- Me parece muy bien.**

**- y después podemos tirarnos en el césped y tomar porquerías mientras hablamos. **

**- eso me gusta aun más. Excepto lo de comer porquerías.**

**- Ya pero son mis 3 días, no los tuyos papá. **

**- ¿Y después? **

**- la PLAY hasta al hora de dormir** (dijo rápido por si así su padre no se percataría).

**- ¡Qué!**

**- La PLAY** (repitió tímidamente)

**- Hijo, creo que fui muy claro sobre mi opinión sobre ese juguetito. No hay PLAY.**

**- venga, papá, te juro qué esta vez no me lo tomaré tan en serio. Quiero decir, que cuando me digas ya es suficiente, yo lo dejaré, lo juro, pero por favor, déjame la PLAY, **(Connor estaba suplicándole de rodilla. Aquello lo dejó a cuadros, Ángel lo levantó y le miró a los ojos, Connor estaba a punto de echarse a llorar)** solo son 3 días y solo jugaré unas horitas, lo juro.**

- **De acuerdo Connor, pero no más de 2 horas al día, y si te digo que lo dejes lo dejas y punto sin rechistar, ni "5 minutos y lo dejo", ni ponerme mala cara el resto de la noche. **

**- Lo juro, lo juro** (dijo dándole besos y saltando como un niño pequeño) **eres el mejor padre del mundo, papá. Eres el mejor, gracias, gracias.**

**- venga deja de hacerme la pelota y vamos con mi clase de cocina.**

**- una cosita más**

**- uyyyy esa cara me pone la piel de gallina, hijo ¿Qué cosita más?**

**- papá, jugar a la play solo es un coñazo, ¿porque no juegas conmigo?** (Connor quería machacar a su padre y pasárselo bien a su costa)

**- Hijo, Spike ha intentado enseñarme un montón de veces, pero no hay manera, no me gustan esos jueguecitos. **

**- Pero estos son muy chulos. Seguro que los que te enseñó Spike eran una mierda**

**- Connor esa boca** (amonestándolo).

**- perdón** (rodando los ojos). **Pero yo soy mejor que Spike, ya verás como te gustará. Al menos pruébalo, como con lo de la piscina.**

**- Hijo, yo ya sé jugar a eso, y no me gusta. Pero te daré el gusto, jugaré un ratito contigo.**

**- ¡Yupi!** (dijo dando un brinco**) bueno ahora prepárate para tu primera clase magistral de cocina**

**- ok, jajaja ¿Y qué voy a aprender?**

**- espaguetis **

**- ¿Qué tipo de espaguetis?**

**- como los que hace Fred.**

**- ok jajaja ¿y tú sabes hacerlos?**

**- si, y me salen tan buenos como a ella. Además es fácil y es uno de mis platos favoritos.**

**- pues vamos a ello.**

El día fue un día redondo, los dos estaban de buen humor y estaban disfrutando de su primer día de relax familiar. Ambos querían que aquel día fuera bien, que fuera uno de esos días que se recuerdan pasados los años con nostalgia. Ninguno de los dos tenían recuerdos en común, y los pocos que tenían eran desagradables. Así que ambos hicieron todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para pasar un gran día. Incluso cuando Ángel tras más de dos horas jugando con Connor a la PLAY, le dijo que era hora de apagar la videoconsola, obedeció sin rechistar y de buen grado. Y cuando salió el sol y ambos se fueron a la cama, Connor se quedó en la cama durmiendo en vez de bajar a hacer una partidita más como se moría de ganas de hacer, pero aquello hubiera fastidiado todo.


	26. Chapter 26

**DÍA 27**

***** Sueño *****

- ¿**Connor, puedes bajar un momentito?**(gritó Drala desde los pies de la escalera)

**- si, ahora** (dijo Connor pero continuo jugando con su amigo. Tras unos minutos Darla apretó bien la mandíbula y volvió a ir hasta el pie de las escaleras)

-**Connor, baja de inmediato al salón **(gritó Darla).

**- si ya vaaaaa** (le volvió a decir, pero esta vez paró la carrera)

**- tío, tu madre suena furiosa ¿Qué has hecho? **(dijo Brian)

**- Ni idea** (soltando el cochecitito con el que estaba jugando).

- **Connor Ángel Galway, si he de subir yo, vas a ser un niñito muy triste** (Connor se puso todo rojo, su amigo aún estaba ahí, decidió no hacer esperar a su madre porque no quería que su madre subiera y le diera en el culete delante de su amigo ya tenía 7 años, y ya no era ningún bebé)

- **ya va mamá** (dijo saliendo de la habitación. A los píes de la escalera estaba Darla realmente enfadada, con las manos en la cintura, esperando a que Connor bajara. Cuando Connor finalmente bajó lo agarró del brazo y le plantó 6 duras nalgadas)

- **Cuando te diga que bajes, bajas a la primera**_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS._

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NOOOOO MAMI NOOOOOO AUUU (dijo intentando evitar las nalgadas de su madre)

**- Acaba de llamar la madre de Victoria** (Connor de repente se dio cuenta porque estaba tan enfadada su madre y la miró muy asustado). **¿Qué tienes qué decir en tu defensa?**

**- mami, yooo, sniff sniff Brian está arriba, por favor no me castigues** (dijo sobándose el culete) **ahora.**

**- ¡Brian!** (gritó de nuevo Darla) **baja, por favor** (Brian que había oído las palmadas de la señora Galway, bajó de inmediato)

**- si, señora. **

**- Me temo que a Connor se le acabó la hora de juego. ¿Puedes llamar a tu hermana que venga a recogerte?.**

**- si, señora** (y Brian tomó el teléfono de la entrada y marcó el teléfono de casa, tras una brevísima llamada colgó) Estará aquí en 5 minutos.

**- De acuerdo, sube a por tu cosas y despídete de Connor, ya os veréis mañana en la escuela** (Darla sonaba realmente molesta).

**- nos vemos mañana en el cole, Conn, que vaya bien** (le dijo con una miradita de simpatía. Sabía que una madre enfadada no era lago que tomarse a al ligera y subió corriendo a la habitación de Connor para recoger sus cosas y ponerse el anorak)

- **Y Tú jovencito** (dijo Darla señalándole con el dedo). **Me esperas en la cocina, ahora tendremos una conversación muy seria tú y yo.**

- **si, mamá** (dijo cabizbajo Connor y arrastrando los pies fue hasta la cocina. Al cabo de 5 minutos la hermana de Brian, pasaba a recoger su hermano. Brian y él eran amigos desde siempre, Brian vivía en la cas de al lado y su hermana les había hecho de canguros tantas veces que ya era como una hermana para Connor)

- **Muchas gracias Lily. Sé que estás liada con los parciales, pero me temo que Connor ha hecho una de sus trastadas y se acabó la hora de juego.**

**- No sufra señora Galway, papá está en casa y él se encargará de Brian**

**- ¿papá está en casa?**

**- si**

**- ¿Cuándo llegó?**

**- hace unos 20 minutos**

**- ¿aun está vestido?**

**- Pues no te quedes ahí charlando, ¡corre!** (dijo tirando de la mano de su hermana hacía la calle), **antes que se cambie, quiero que me lleve a la tienda de juegos, me dijo que me compraría el nuevo de Sonic. Adiós señora Galway, gracias por la merienda (**gritó ya en la mitad de la calle).

**- Adiós, Brian adiós Lily** (dijo riendo y cerró la puerta. Darla se volvió a poner seria y respiró hondo y se fue hacia la cocina. Allí estaba Connor en la silla de pensar, aquello le agradó y decidió que dejaría que el niño estuviera unos minutos más ahí sentadito pensado)**Muy Bien Connor, ven aquí **(Darla estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina y puso a su niño entre sus piernas y lo agarró con firmeza de los hombros) **Cuéntame ¿qué ha pasado hoy en el autobús de la escuela de vuelta a casa? **(Darla hablaba más calmada, pero Connor sabía que su madre estaba muy enfadada con él. Bajó la cabeza y empezó a llorar, él no quería que su madre estuviera enfadado con él) **¿Connor?** (levantándole la cabecita con su índice)**.**

**- mami, lo siento sniff sniff**

**- Hijo, Me ha llamado la madre de Victoria y me ha contado la versión de Victoria ahora quiero oír tu versión, ¿Qué ha pasado en el autobús?**

**- Victoria es mala**

**- hijooooo**

**- pero es verdad, siempre está metiéndose con nosotros y con Ruth. Y Ruth es más pequeña que nosotros. **

**- no te estoy preguntando lo que hace Victoria, hijo. Yo no soy la mamá de Victoria, soy la mamá de Connor y quiero saber que ha hecho Connor. **

**- la empujé y le dije una cosa fea.**

**- ¿qué cosa fea le dijiste Connor? **(armándose de paciencia. Connor volvió a bajar la cabecita pero no contestó) **Connor, te he hecho una pregunta** (dijo volviendo a obligar a su hijo a mirarla a los ojos).

**- Le dije la palabra con P** (dijo cubriéndose rápidamente el culete).

**- ¿Qué te dijo mami que pasaría sui volvía oírte decir esa palabra tan fea?**

**- Qué me lavarías la boca con jabón **(Connor volvía a llorar)

**- ¿Y qué más, hijo?**

**- que me darías con la cuchara en el culete.**

**- ¿Y como se les dan las nalgadas a los nenes que son muy malos?**

**- Con el culete desnudo **(dijo muerto de vergüenza y pena)**.**

**- eso, es. Muy bien. No te muevas de aquí voy a por la pastilla de jabón.**

**- mamii, nooooo, por fa, Victoria le llamó también la palabra con P a Ruth.**

**- Hijo, ya te lo he dicho yo no soy la mamá de Victoria, soy la tuya, y la única boca que me preocupa es la tuya. Ahora, vuelve a la silla de pensar, yo regreso en un plis **(Connor obedeció sabía que no había que desobedecer a mami cuando le mandaba a la silla de pensar, porque sino después era mucho peor. Darla regresó en seguida con la pastilla de jabón y le hizo girarse y le lavó la boca a conciencia, una vez acabado, cortó un trocito de pastilla y se la metió en la boca como si fuera un caramelo)**4 minutos, mi amor **(Connor estaba llorando a mares odiaba la pastilla de jabón, la odiaba profundamente, cuando eres un vampiro los sabores se intensifican por 100 y aquel sabor era 100 veces horrible)**. Muy bien hijo, ya pasaron los 4 minutos, ve a enjuagarte la boca y regresa **(Connor corrió al baño a lavarse la boca para intentar quitar el amargor y la quemazón del jabón. Cuando al fin logró que la lengua no le supiera a estropajo se sintió muy deprimido porque ahora venia al peor parte. Su madre le había prometido que si volvía a decir la palabra con P, le daría con la cuchara de palo, y no había que ser un genio para saber que la cuchara dolería más que la mano de mamá)**.**

**- mamá, por favor, no con la cuchara, tu mano ya duele mucho **(dijo Connor al entrar en la cocina y ver a su madre sentada en la silla cruzada de brazos y con la cuchara de madera en la mano)

**- Hijo, te avisé que es lo qué pasaría si volvías a decir esa palabra tan fea. Y de eso no hace ni un mes. Así que déjate de hacer el remolón y ven aquí.**

**- Mami por faaaaaa, por faaaaa, no lo volveré a decir, te lo juro, te lo juro por mi colección de canicas **(Connor lloraba mientras se cubría el trasero, pero no daba ni un paso)**. **

**- Connor Ángel, si no vienes aquí a la de tres, toda la zurra será con la cuchara. Uno**

**- Mamí nooooo por faaa**

**- dos **(pero Connor corrió hacia su madre. No deseaba que llegara al temido 3. Una vez su padre llegó al tres y Connor no pudo sentarse bien hasta el almuerzo. Darla bajó los pantaloncitos y los calzoncillos de Connor y se lo puso sobre su regazo y empezó a darle unas buenas palmadas) _PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_**No volverás a empujar a nadie Connor Ángel, nosotros no resolvemos nuestro problemas a empujones**. _PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_

**-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay no mami noooooooooooooooo ayyyyy me haces pupaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ay ay noooooooo**

- _PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _**Ningún hijo mío va a ser un Hooligan de esos que la emprende a golpes con la gente**_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS __**y a la s niñas no se les pega, empuja, muerde o se les falta al respeto**__ PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY NO MAMI NUNCA MÁS AUUUUUUUU YA APRENDÍ, YA APRENDÍ, PARA YA, NO MÁS AUUUUUUUUUUUU **

En ese momento entró Ángel en la casa. Y se quedó parado al oír, lo que fácilmente reconoció como Darla calentando el traserito de su pequeñín. Dejó el maletín en al entrad, junto a las llaves y el correo, y fue hacia la cocina.

- **Hola mi amor. Se escuchan los gritos des de la entrada ¿Se puede saber qué ha hecho mi campeón?** (Darla se detuvo un instante y dejó bajar al chico de su regazo)

- **Venga dile a papá porque te estoy calentando el culete, Connor** (dijo dándole un pequeñín empujoncito para que estuviera frente a frente con su padre)

**- bwuaaaa papi **(dijo abrazándose a su padre)

**- shhhhhh ya está campeón, ya cálmate, hijo shhhhhh **(Connor al cabo de unos minutos se calmó. Ángel puso una rodilla en el suelo para estar a al altura de su hijo) **¿qué pasó?**

**- papi, empujé a Victoria y le dije la palabra con P, pero ella se lo dijo primero a Ruth y Ruth es más pequeña que nosotros (**Connor vio como la cara de su padre cambiaba y se ponía más tensa) **pero no lo volveré a hacer nunca, lo juro, mamá ya me ha pegado mucho. **

**- ¿Cariño? **(se puso de nuevo de píe y le dijo a su esposa. Darla sabía que su marido se estaba ofreciendo a acabar con el castigo del niño, porque a ella le costaba horrores disciplinar al niño)

- **tranquilo, ya me encargo yo, sube a cambiarte, aun le quedan las 12 con la cuchara. ¿Connor?**

**- papi** (le suplicó con ojitos de cachorrito abandonado)

**- hijo, estoy muy decepcionado, tú y yo tuvimos una charla muy parecida hace 3 semanas. Si vuelvo a enterarme que vuelves a decir esas palabrotas tan horribles después de la charla con la cuchara de mamá tendrás también una conmigo y mi chancleta ¿entendido? **(dijo muy serio Ángel y le dio una palmada bastante más fuerte de las que acababa de recibir de su madre) PLASS

**- Auuuuuuuu**

**- Ah si, jovencito **(dijo ángel que ya salía por la puerta) **y despídete del partido del sábado, le daré nuestras entradas a mi compañero para que vaya con su hijo. Que seguro se lo merece más. **

**- papi nooooooooooo**

**- venga Connor, ven y acabemos ya con esto, tengo que ponerme aún con al cena **(y Darla lo agarró del brazo y lo volvió a colocar sobre su regazo, pero ahora Connor lloraba, pataleaba y gritaba. Estaba furioso porque llevaba semanas esperando ese partido y ahora no solo se iba a quedar sin ir sino que su padre le iba a dar las entradas al caraculo de Larry y a su padre)

**- noooooooooooooooooooooooo, no suéltame, no quiero, noooo, suéltame, nooooo**

**- **_Plack _**ya está bien Connor**_Plack __**para ya**__ Plack __**deja ya esa pataleta**__ Plack __**no debiste insultar a esa niña**__ Plack Plack __**y no debiste empujarla **__Plack __**espor tus pobres acciones has logrado**__ Plack __**esta zurra Plack y que tu padre que levaba semanas planeando la salida al estadio**__ Plack __**contigo **__Plack __**Estoy muy decepcionada Connor**__ Plack_

**- Nooooooooooo auuuuuuu ay ay aya noooo duele , duele mucho, para, para me haces daño mami, nooooooo auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu **

**- shhhhhhhhh ya está mi amor, ya esta **(dijo Darla meciendo a su bebé como cuando solo tenía semanas de vida**), ya está, shhhhhhh, mami te quiere y te perdona shhhhhhh ¿No vas a volver a empujar a nadie, verdad?**

**- nooooo sniff**

**- ¿ni a decir más palabrotas ni a faltar al respeto al agente?**

**- nooooo mami nunca más, lo juro**

**- ok, mi amor, te creo, mi nene es un niño bueno, solo que hoy ha tenido un mal día ¿verdad?**

**- si, mami, no volveré a hacerlo nunca más.**

**- ok, mi amor, estás perdonado, ahora sube a darle un besito a papi que cuando ha llegado no se lo has dado y después bajas a ayudarme con al cena ¿ok? **(Darla el hablaba muy dulcemente)

**- si, mami **(limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga del suéter) **¿mami?**

**- ¿si, mi amor? **(dijo con una tierna sonrisa)

**- Tú tampoco le has dado un besito a papá.**

**- tienes razón, jajaja, vayamos los dos entonces **(y le agarró la mano a su hijo)

******** fin del sueño ***********


	27. Chapter 27

Día 28

******- **Connor, sé que no soy buen cocinero, pero eso ya está rozando la falta de respeto (dijo Ángel poniéndose serio visto que el chico le dabas un dedo y te tomaba todo el brazo)

******- **Oh, venga papá solo era una bromita, hay que tener sentido del humor papá.

******- **Tengo sentido del humor, pero con esta ya es la decimo octava vez que te metes con lo mal que cocino (mirándolo muy seriamente) **Hijo, tienes que aprender a parar cuando aun estás a tiempo.**

******- **Si, señor (dijo rodando los ojos y poniendo una mueca de disgusto. Ángel una vez más ignoró el desplante de su hijo, deseaba que eso últimos días fueran de cuento de hadas, así que lo dejaría pasar)

******- **Connor, hijo ¿Porqué no lo dejamos ya por hoy? Creo que pille la idea de hacer arroz con salchichas, huevo frito y tomate.

******- **Vale, sé hacer tiramisú, me enseñó Lorne, mañana podría enseñarte.

******- **Deja los postres para Lorne, mañana me enseñas a hacer los rollitos esos que siempre te haces para cenar y se acabó. Cuando regresemos a casa ya me apuntaré a un cursillo de cocina, lo prometo.

******- **Papá, no es necesario. Yo nunca cocino, con pizzas, hamburguesas, comida china y sopas instantáneas me he alimentado todo este año.

******- **Si, y no entiendo como es que estás en los huesos, hijo. Porque con lo que comes deberías pesar 150 kilos.

******- **Jajaja Cordi dice lo mismo (de repente se hizo un silencio)** ¿Has sabido algo más de Cordelia?**

******- **Si, está en otro plano astral

******- **¿Cómo otra dimensión?

******- **Si, pero de las que no hay portales.

******- **Wes, Willow y Lorne están trabajando para encontrar la manera de poder comunicarnos con ella.

******- **¿Wes ha vuelto?

******- **Si, ha vuelto. 

******- **¡Que bien tendré todo el gabinete de bienvenida! (dijo con sarcasmo)

******- **Hijo, ya lo hablamos, a los chicos les costará al principio, pero te quieren están deseando de formar una familia contigo. No tienes nada de que preocuparte. ¡Además Spike también estará!

******- **¡Genial!(aun con más ironía)** ¿Creí que Spike te caía bien?**

******- **Solo me llevaba bien con él porque pensaba que erais pareja y quería sacarle información ventajosa sobre ti. Iba a cargármelo también (Connor dijo sin darle importancia a sus palabras, pero Ángel se dio cuenta que aquel año había sido todo una farsa).

******- **¡Vaya! Pues mejor no se lo digas, porque está convencido que eres su mayor admirador.

******- **¡Ja! (soltó una risita ridícula)** No es muy listo ¿verdad? **(sonriéndole a su padre. Connor sabía que la mitad del día ángel y Spike se la pasaban discutiendo y la otra mitad haciendo como si no les importara lo que el uno decía del otro)

******- **¿Hijo, sabes qué relación hay entre Spike y yo? (A Ángel no le estaba haciendo ni pizca de gracia esa pedantería de su hijo)

******- **Cuando te pregunté dijiste que no era asunto mío (le lanzó esa pulla con toda la malicia del mundo)**.**

******- **¿Sabes quien fue el creador de Spike?

******- **Drusila

******- **Si, y Drusila ya no está

******- **¿quieres que sienta pena? ¡Era un monstruo!

******- **No, no quiero que sientas pena, tienes razón Drusila estaba enferma, lo sé porque yo la llevé a ese estado de locura (dijo Ángel muy apenado, su voz sonaba cansada y triste)**. **

******- **Lo siento, papá, no quería traerte a la memoria malos recuerdos.

******- **Siempre están ahí, son parte de mi penitencia. Pero a lo que iba, Yo hice a Drusila soy responsable de todo el mal que causó, soy responsable de todo lo que hizo, soy responsable de Spike.

******- **¿Cómo si fueras su abuelo?

******- **Si, exacto, como si fuera su abuelo, pero ahora no tiene a nadie más, así que soy su única familia. Además somos muy parecidos.

******- **Si, claro jajajaja

******- **Hijo, los dos nacimos hace mucho mucho tiempo lejos de aquí, los dos hemos hecho auténticas barbaridades con la humanidad, los dos hemos amado a las mismas mujeres y los dos somos vampiros con alma.

******- **¿Los dos habéis amado a las mismas mujeres?

******- **¿Porqué siempre te tienes que quedar con lo más morboso de la conversación?

******- **¿Porque es lo único que ha sonado interesante?

******- **Bufffff (dio un resoplido Ángel, aquel niño conseguiría cavar con la paciencia al mismísimo Job) **Hijo lo que quería decirte es que Spike es mi familia, al igual que tú lo eres, por lo tanto es tu familia también. Familia de sangre. **

******- **¡Pero yo no soy un vampiro!

******- **Eres hijo de Darla y mío, llevas la misma sangre que Spike.

******- **Él lleva la sangre de Drusila

******- **Y Drusila llevaba la mía, para los vampiros las familias se forman así. Tu madre y yo éramos papá y mamá y Dru y Spike eran nuestros niños, fue así durante casi un siglo, hijo. Eso es un clan, es lo que es una familia para los vampiros. 

******- **¿y qué es lo que pretendes diciéndome eso?

******- **Lo que pretendo es que (se restregó las manos por la cara) **no sé que es lo que pretendo, hijo. Solo te digo que Spike no es uno más de la pandilla. Y espero que lo trates mejor, porqué él si que te ve a ti como al bebé de la casa.**

******- **¡No, soy ningún bebé! ¡Y me la suda como me vea ese vampiro estúpido oxigenado! 

******- **¡CONNOR! (le rugió Ángel) **A esto precisamente me refiero. Cuando regresemos a casa no quiero ninguna falta de respeto a los miembros del equipo. Acabo de decirte que Spike es más que un miembro del equipo y tú lo primero que haces es insultarlo y ningunearlo.**

******- **Él no está aquí, no lo he ninguneado ni insultado.

******- **Pero yo estoy aquí, y no tolero que nadie hable así de mi familia o de mis amigos.

******- **Pero yo soy tu hijo ¡Y tengo razón!

******- **¡Si, Connor, eres mi hijo y porque eres mi hijo espero mucho más de ti que de los demás! ¡Y no! No tienes razón. Spike puede parecer un bufón, pero tienes más cabeza que mucha gente que conozco. Mucha más de la que tienes tú ahora.

******- **Si te gusta tanto tu puto Spike, quédatelo todo para ti y espero que te aproveche (le gritó Connor mientras le empujaba para apartarle de su camino y salir como una furia de la cocina para subir a toda velocidad hasta el dormitorio).


	28. Chapter 28

**Día 28**

******- **Si te gusta tanto tu puto Spike, quédatelo todo para ti y espero que te aproveche (le gritó Connor mientras le empujaba para apartarle de su camino y salir como una furia de la cocina para subir a toda velocidad hasta el dormitorio).

Ángel se quedó de piedra. La reacción de Connor era totalmente desproporcionada. Y había vuelto a empujarlo y a faltarle al respeto. Se preguntaba si iba a tener que estar siempre así con su hijo. Si así era aquellos próximos años iban a ser muy muy difíciles. Connor había tenido un ataque de celos en toda regla, no hacía falta tener dos siglos para darse cuenta. Pero no entendía el porqué. Connor siempre sería su bebé, su pequeño milagro, su hijo. Nada del mundo podría cambiarlo y ya se lo había demostrado muchas veces, esas inseguridades eran totalmente infundas. Además Connor ya sabía el tipo de relación que tenía Ángel con Spike. Y es más Spike siempre había tratado a Connor, no como uno más del equipo sino como al bebé de la casa. Como al hermanito pequeño que te encanta hacer rabiar y que cuando no está cerca no haces más que preguntar ¿y cuando viene el mocoso? ¿y falta mucho para que regrese el mocoso? ¿No debería estar aquí el mocoso? Y Connor era igual, al poco rato de llegar al Hotel, siempre preguntaba por el ruidoso y molesto vampiro. Son hermanos, lo hermanos se llevan así, Ángel lo tenía tan claro, Connor se había comportado con Spike como si fueran familia, mucho antes de lo que lo había hecho con él. Así que no entendía nada ese arrebato repentino de celos. Ángel, fue a la nevera y tomó 3 bolsas de sangre, toda aquella discusión le había hecho entrar hambre, además no quería confrontar a su hijo con hambre eso le ponía de peor humor y le hacía menos paciente.

**- ¿Connor, puedes bajar un momentito? **(gritó Ángel desde los pies de la escalera. Connor no dijo nada. Tras unos minutos Ángel apretó bien la mandíbula y volvió a ir hasta el pie de las escaleras) **Connor, baja de inmediato al salón **(gritó Ángel. Connor estaba sentado en su cama mirando con odio hacía la puerta).**Connor Ángel Galway, si he de subir yo, vas a ser un niñito muy triste **(Connor se puso todo tenso, eso era como en su sueño, pero en vez de ser Darla era Ángel, sin darse cuenta de su boca salieron las palabras)

******- **ya va papá (dijo saliendo de la habitación. Connor ya no sabía si aquello era sueño o realidad. En el sueño Darla lo castigaba por haber empujado a una niña, él había empujado a Ángel y por haberla insultado llamándola la palabra con P y él le había dicho "tu puto Spike". Aquello era demasiado confusos para Connor. Y que a los píes de la escalera estuviera Ángel realmente enfadado, con las manos en la cintura, esperando a que Connor bajara. En la misma exacta pose que estaba Darla en su sueño, no ayudó mucho a que Connor se situara. Connor finalmente bajó, y tal como había pasado en su sueño Ángel cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, lo agarró del brazo y le plantó 6 duras nalgadas)

******- **Cuando te diga que bajes, bajas a la primera PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS(exactamente las mismas palabras de Darla, pero aquello no era un sueño aquellas palmadas realmente le habían dolido en lo más profundo).

******- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NOOOOO PAPI NOOOOOO AUUU (dijo intentando evitar las nalgadas de su padre. Ángel se quedó parado, le había llamado papi, ¿en serio Connor intentaba ahora manipularlo de una forma tan descarada y burda?, aquello le puso aún de peor humor)

******- **¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido esa rabieta de antes?

******- **Venga, papá (volviendo a la realidad y viendo que su padre lo tenía bien agarrado y que no tenía intención de soltarlo por ahora) **Tú no quieres hacer esto. Solo nos quedan 2 días aquí, tú no quieres que no haya ningún buen recuerdo de nuestras primeras vacaciones **(el uso de primeras vacaciones le dio a entender a Ángel que su hijo creía que habrían más vacaciones juntos y aquello le hizo muy feliz, pero debía dejar las cosas claras con Connor. Había aprendido de la forma difícil que las cosas no se solucionan solas y cuanto más tiempo pasa más difícil es arreglarlo).

******- **¿Qué es lo qué no quiero hacer Connor?

******- **Ya sabes, pegarme

******- **¿y porque debería pegarte?

******- **Porque te falte al respeto y te empujé

******- **Si, eso fue lo que hiciste ¿y cuando me faltas al respeto o me atacas qué es lo que hago?

******- **Venga papá (Connor al fin se dio cuenta que su padre estaba con la misma preguntitas de siempre)

******- **No, "venga papá" Connor, ¿qué es lo que hago cuando me faltas al respeto o me atacas? (dijo Ángel puntualizando cada palabra)

******- **Me zurras (dijo cansado Connor. Después bajó la cabeza y negó como si no se creyera que le estuviera pasando eso a él)

******- **Si, porque rompes una de las pocas reglas que te puse. Hijo a estas alturas ya deberías saber que cuando rompes una regla, hay un castigo y el castigo es que papi acaba castigando a tu insolente trasero.

******- **Si, lo sé, pero no fue mi intención apartarte

******- **Empujarme

******- **Llámalo como quieras, no fue mi intención, solo estaba enfadado

******- **Hijo, primero (Contando con los dedos)** lo llamo como lo que es. Segundo, ya estás bajando el tonito, porque soy tu padre y no vas a hablarme como si fuera una mierda. Tercero, no fue un espasmo muscular tenías toda la intención de hacer lo que hiciste. Y cuarto, "es que estaba enfadado" jamás, jamás, jamás será un excusa valida para nada **(Ángel estaba realmente molesto con Connor en esos momentos, así que decidió aplazar momentáneamente el castigo).

******- **Papa (empezó a protestar Connor, Peto Ángel lo acalló al momento)

******- **Siéntate y escucha (y lo llevó hasta el sofá) **No quiero más ataques de diva de cine como el de antes. No eres un bebé, quizás yo a veces te quiera ver como a mi bebé, pero no lo eres. Si tienes algún problema, quiero que acudas a mí y me lo cuentes de forma civilizada. Sé que puedes hacerlo, te he visto hacerlo ya. Y por lo que respeta Spike, ese ataque de celos de antes, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir nunca más. Connor, eres mi hijo y te quiero más que a mi vida. Y si, Connor, también daría mi vida por salvar la de Spike. Y no solo eso, Spike es mi crío también. Pero eso no cambia lo que siento por ti al igual que tu nacieras no hizo que cambiara mis sentimientos hacía Spike. El amor no es algo que solo se pueda sentir de una vez. Y aunque creciste solo con Holtz, des de que llegaste has estado rodeado de gente que te quiere y sé que a tu retorcida manera tú también los querías. Así que sabes perfectamente que se puede querer a más de una persona a la vez.**

******- **Pero tú eres mi padre. Yo, soy tú hijo y no él.

******- **Connor, si eres mi hijo, te quiero, no me cansaré de repetírtelo, pero también quiero a otra gente. Y no parece molestarte lo que sienta por Fred, Gunn, Wes, Lorne o Buffy y sus chicos. Solo te molesta lo que pueda sentir por Spike. No ves lo ridículo que es eso.

******- **¡Tú has dicho que ellos son como una familia pero que Spike es mi familia. No, mi familia eres tú, tú y yo solos, como este mes. Ellos son del equipo, pero no son nuestra familia, no son tus hijos! ¡Solo yo soy tu hijo! (Connor gritaba furioso)

******- **Hijo, solo tú eres mi hijo, pero no puedo evitar querer a Spike y sentirme responsable de él. No puedo ni quiero ni voy hacerlo ni tengo porque hacerlo. Spike me importa, tú me importas, y vas a tener que empezar a hacerte a la idea de que es así.

******- **Tú dijiste que serías mi padre, que te habías equivocado, que el tiempo que pasaste bajo el mar te había servido para darte cuenta que realmente querías ser mi padre. 

******- **Y es verdad, hijo.

******- **Ya, ¿pero que valor tiene tu amor si eres capaz de dar ese mismo amor a cualquiera? (dijo con desprecio)** Yo si que me he entregado a ti, he confiado en ti, te he abierto mi corazón, yo si que te quiero solo a ti, pero tú no. Tú solo has hecho que ampliar tu agenda. PLAFF **(Ángel le dio un bofetón a Connor, que se llevo la mano automáticamente a la mejilla y miró a su padre con odio, pero ese odio se esfumó nada más ver las lagrimas de su padre).

******- **Te das cuenta hijo que la primera vez que me dices te quiero es entre reproches. Este debería de ser un momento especial, un momento de esos que recuerdas el resto de tu vida con una sonrisa, pero no es así. 

******- **Y yo qué, he perdido un mes de mi vida, me has engañado, has jugado con mi sentimientos, no eres diferente al Angelus del que padre hablaba.

******- **Si, lo soy. Pero hijo, tú tampoco eres un santo. Eres un niño malcriado, mal educado, egoísta, egocéntrico y manipulador.

******- **¿Yo? (dijo indignado)

******- **Yo he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, pero sé reconocer mis defectos. Tú en cambio te tienes en un pedestal, te crees mejor que los demás, te crees con derecho a juzgar y a exigir. Y no es así hijo. No tienes ese derecho, no lo tienes tú, ni lo tiene nadie. 

******- **No vas a mandarme a quien debo o no debo de querer, no vas hacerme chantaje sobre lo que sientes hacia mi, hijo. Esto quiero que te quede claro. Soy el padre. Tu padre y el gransire de Spike. Y quizás me vea un poco como el padre de todos. Y no voy a dejar de serlo. Y como soy tu padre y te quiero, te daré todo mi amor, tiempo y dedicación. Pero no voy a aceptar ninguna exigencia de tu parte. Yo soy el que exige. Yo soy el que impone las reglas, yo soy el que imparte los castigos, y yo soy quien decide lo que es mejor para cada uno. Y si no te gusta, lo lamento mucho porque es lo que va a haber ahora y siempre. Ahora quiero que plantes tu nariz en esa esquina y pienses bien en lo que te he dicho (Connor no sabía si moverse o no su padre jamás le había hablado tan serio, bueno si, solo una, cuando salió del fondo del océano)** ¡Jovencito, si he de llevarte yo lo haré a correazos!** (Connor ni lo pensó oyó la palabra correazos y enseguida obedeció a su padre. Connor plantó su nariz contra la pared, aquello era diferente. Normalmente su padre lo hacía mirar a la pared después de zurrarle, no antes. Connor estaba muy alterado, su corazón le iba a mil y estar ahí de pie quieto con las manos en la nuca era una tarea titánica. Connor se sentía traicionado, se suponía que su padre lo debía querer solo a él, que ellos tenía una relación especial, ellos eran padre e hijo. Y los demás no podían participar en ello. Así era con Holtz, eso es lo que hacía Holtz tan especial, él quizás no lo tratara muy bien y lo llamara aberración de la naturaleza y otras lindeces cuando Connor se portaba mal, pero cuando era bueno su padre le hacía sentir como que era especial, que era único y que el amor que sentía por él era único y especial a la vez. Connor vivió solo toda su vida con Holtz, no sabía compartir. Y ahora que tenía algo tan especial como un padre cariñoso y dedicado, ahora resulta, que debía compartirlo con otros, bueno con Spike. Simplemente no le parecía justo. Spike tuvo su tiempo, ahora era el suyo, Spike debía irse. Connor intentaba darle vueltas al razonamiento para intentar no sonar egoísta e infantil, pero no se le daba muy bien, de no estar ofuscado por los celos, lo hubiera logrado sin ningún problema. Como ya había demostrado era muy bueno manipulando a la gente, pero ahora los celos, la rabia y el miedo al rechazo le estaban jugando una mala pasada)

******- **Connor, ven aquí (dijo Ángel pasado un buen rato. Connor obedeció y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá frente a si padre. Pero sabía que en breve acabaría sobre sus rodillas)** Muy bien ¿has pensado sobre lo que te he dicho?**(Connor asintió con la cabeza).**¿Y bien?**

******- **Lo siento

******- **Jajaja no soy idiota. No quiero que me regales los oídos. ¿Qué has estado pensando en estos 30 minutos?

******- **No debí empujarte ni hablarte así.

******- **No, no debiste. Pero no es de eso que debías recapacitar en la esquina y lo sabes.

******- **Papá, sigo opinando lo mismo, no puedo creer que me compares con eso.

******- **Eso tiene un nombre, y es Spike, bueno es William, pero nadie le llama ya así

******- **Déjalo papá, pégame y acabemos con esto. Yo no voy a cambiar de idea y tú tampoco.


	29. Chapter 29

**Día 28**

**- Déjalo papá, pégame y acabemos con esto. Yo no voy a cambiar de idea y tú tampoco.**

******- **Si, te voy a zurra y si por lo que has dicho por faltarme al respeto y empujarme. Solo por eso. Pero primero quiero que las cosas queden claras, hijo.

******- **Me han quedado claras. Tú quieres a todo el mundo. No soy nada especial para ti

******- **Eso no es cierto. No seas así. 

******- **Pues desde aquí es cómo se ve.

******- **Hijo, no funciona así. Que quiera a otras personas no significa que te quieras menos a ti. El amor no funciona así.

******- **Lo único que sé es que yo si que te quiero solo a ti como padre. A nadie más. 

******- **¿Ni a Holtz? (Connor se quedó mudo)

******- **Hijo, entiendo que quieras a Holtz, él fue tu padre durante 14 años, es normal. Y entiendo que aunque quieras a Holtz no significa que no me quieras también a mí. Entiendes hijo, la palabra clave aquí es "también" (Connor se calló y pensó en lo que su padre acaba de decirle) **Hijo te quiero y "también" quiero a Spike. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?** (Connor no dijo nada pero tímidamente asintió).

******- **Ok, entonces, vamos a jugar esa maquinita tuya, vas a ver como he mejorado.

******- **¿no me vas a zurrar?

******- **Si, pero no ahora, antes de acostarnos. No pienso fastidiar mi día de vacaciones con mi niño con tus constantes ayyyyys, auuuuus, ahhhhsy grrrrrs (dijo Ángel imitando los sonidos que hacía Connor cuando recibía una zurra)

******- **¡Qué bien! ¿en serio crees que me lo voy a pasar bien con esa perspectiva?

******- **Si, claro que si, vamos a hacer cosas muy chulis hoy.

******- **Papá por favor no digas chulis, suena ridículo.

******- **Pero si lo he visto en la tele

******- **Pues déjalo para los que salen en la tele.

******- **Ok, solo pretendía ser un padre más enrollado 

******- **No, eres uno de esos padres enrollados de la tele, si lo fueras me perdonarías la zurra de esta noche y me comprarías un helado (dijo probando suerte Connor. Ángel se quedó unos instantes pensativos)

******- **Tienes razón, no soy un padre enrollado (arqueando la ceja) **venga, listillo, vamos a jugar a la maquinita esa, vas a ver como tu anciano padre te da una paliza** (dijo agarrando el mando).** Pero me pones el juego de los coches, el otro es muy violento.**

******- **Jajaja ¿muy violento? Jajaja

******- **No te rías, lo es.

******- **Si, lo es, pero nuestra vida es mucho más violenta que ese juego.

******- **Y no me gusta, preferiría tener una de esas vidas tranquilas de las series de televisión de los 50's (Connor sonrió pero aquel comentario le puso los pelos de punta, desde que llegaran había tenido un montón de sueños donde ellos eran protagonistas de una de esas familias típicas americanas de los 50's).

******- **¿Papá? ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

******- **¿Por qué he dicho el qué?

******- **Lo de las series de los 50's

******- **No, sé, supongo que des de que Spike regresara he visto demasiado el canal de reposiciones.

******- **Si, yo también debo haber visto demasiada tele, creo (dijo en voz alta pero estaba hablando para si mismo)

******- **¿estás bien hijo? (lo miró extrañado Ángel)

******- **Si, claro. Venga, vamos a ver como me das esa paliza jajaja (dijo agarrando su mando de la videoconsola y poniendo el juego de los coches)

El resto del día fue muy agradable, ambos olvidaron el altercado de primera hora y estuvieron jugando, nadando, hablando, incluso Ángel encontró un balón (lo encontró porque el mismo lo había comprado y guardado en el garaje) y estuvieron echando unas canastas hasta casi la hora de salir el sol. Pero la hora de acostarse llegó y a Connor se le vino el mundo encima. Sabía que era cuestión de minutos que su padre cumpliera su amenaza y lo pusiera sobre sus rodillas y le zurrara. Y aunque entendía la idea de poder querer a más de una persona a la vez, no le hacía gracia. Había tardado muchos años en tener a alguien que lo quisiera de la forma que lo quería Ángel y lo quería solo para él. Él nunca había compartido nada y no le gustaba tener que empezar ahora. Y menos tener que compartir a su padre. Spike no le caía mal, pero prefería cuando creía que solo era la pareja de su padre, pero ahora que sabía que no era así. Que Ángel veía a Spike como un hijo o un nieto, como lo que fuese, le jodía por dentro. Eran celos. Y aunque sabía que eran celos, saberlo no hacía que dejara de sentirlos. Unos meses atrás solo pensaba en como destruir a Ángel y a sus amigos, y ahora estaba ahí sentado en la cama, esperando a recibir una zurra por un estúpido ataque de celos.

******- **Bueno hijo (dijo ángel entrando en la habitación con la espátula de madera de la cocina, no era la cuchara de Darla pero el parecido seguía poniéndole los pelos de punta, o quizás era la inminencia de la zurra) **ambos sabemos lo que toca. Pantalones y calzoncillos fuera y sobre mis rodillas **(Ángel se sentó en la cama de Connor dejando la espátula sobre las mesita de noche, mientras Connor se quitaba los pantalones del pijama y los calzoncillos)** ¿Porqué te ganaste esta azotaina, Connor?**(dijo Ángel colocando su mano sobre el trasero de Connor.) _PLASS PLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_

******- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AYYYYYYYYYYYYYY DUELE DUELE DUELE, YA NO MÁS 

******- **Connor estoy esperando una respuesta _PLASS PLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _

******- **ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAHH

******- **¿Porqué te ganaste esta azotaina, Connor?(volvió a repetir Ángel)_ PLASS PLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_

******- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SUÉLTAME ME HACES DAÑOOOO 

******- **Hijo, es más fácil estar de este lado que del tuyo, así que te sugiero que empieces a comportarte y a responder a las preguntas que te hago. _PLASS PLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLAS SPLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_

******- **Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AY AY AY PARA, PARA, TE LO RUEGO, PARAAAAAAAAAA

******- **Muy bien Connor, ¿Porqué te ganaste esta azotaina? (dijo una vez más Ángel dejando el peso de su mano sobre el trasero del chico mientras volvía formular la pregunta. Realmente esperaba que el chico no fuera tan y tan testarudo, su trasero empezaba a estar realmente rojito. Y aún no había empezado realmente a castigarlo).

******- **Porque sniff sniff porque sniff yo sniff yo te ataqué.

******- **¿Cuál es la regla qué rompiste? (Ángel volvió a hablarle como a un niño pequeño)

******- **La número 4, sniff sniff no pelearé con papá bwuaaaaaaaaabwuaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa

******- **Eso es, has atacado a papi y ¿Qué más? (sin dejar la mano de encima del trasero del chico. Esperaba que su hijo se doblegara de una vez, no quería prolongar la zurra más de lo estrictamente necesario).

******- **No lo sé snif sniff 

_**- **PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _**¿Porqué más te ganaste esta azotaina, Connor?**

**- **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ¡la tres! ****¡LA TRES! **(gritó desesperadamente Connor y Ángel se detuvo nuevamente dejando que el niño recuperara el aliento) **RESPETARÉ A PAPÁ **

******- **Eso es no atacarás a papá ni le faltarás al respeto (y ángel agarró la espátula de la mesita) _PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF _

******- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DUELE, DUELE POR FAVOR, PARA, PARA, NO MÁS, AUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

******- **¿Qué es lo que les pasa a los nenes que no respetan atacan a sus papis? (Connor entendió que Ángel no dejaría de hacerle siempre las mismas estúpidas preguntas)

******- **Se llevan una buena azotaina en el regazo de papá a culo desnudo, por favor, papi, no más, te lo suplico (suplicó entre sollozos Connor).

******- **Lo has hecho muy bien, hijo, estoy muy orgulloso 20 más con la espátula y habremos acabado y podrás irte a dormir. _PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF _

******- **AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AY AY AY AY AY NO PUEDO, LO JURO, NO PUEDO, PARA, TE LO SUPLICO, NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER MÁS AUUUUUUUU AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

******- **Solo quedan 10, hijo, seré rápido _PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF _

******- **AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AY AY AY AY AY BWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LO SIENTO, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUU

******- **Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ya está hijo, ya está, todo perdonado, todo está bien, hijo shhhhhh (Ángel lo estuvo consolando hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido incluso después de eso se quedó aún un rato más ahí tumbado junto a su hijo mirándolo. A veces parecía mucho mayor de lo que era y otras veces como esa no parecía tener más d años. Ángel lo tapó y le dio un beso en la frente, como hacía siempre que se quedaba dormido. Ángel no se acostó, fue abajo a hacer una llamada, tenía que hacer una cosa antes que llegara el último día de vacaciones).


	30. Chapter 30

DÍA 29

**** sueño ***

**- Tienes razón cuando duerme parece un angelito** (dijo Darla a Ángel apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su marido)

**- es una pena que cuando esté despierto se parezca más a un demonio.**

**- jajaja, tiene a quién parecerse.**

**- ¿yo?** (fingiendo indignación)

**- si, de mi ha sacado lo consentido, te lo reconozco. Pero es terco como una mula y tiene ideas de gato tuerto igual que su padre.**

**- ¡Oye, que yo no tengo ideas de gato tuerto!**

**- Liam, no me hagas hablar** (dijo divertida Darla).

**- jajaja , bueno vale, pero hace muchísimo que no tengo una de esas ideas de gato tuerto.**

**- y más vale que no las tengas, ahora somos 3.**

**- si, mami** (dándole un beso detrás de la oreja)

**- shhhhh que despertarás al niño. Podría caer una bomba y no despertaría a ese pequeño dormilón.**

**- ¿A qué hora llega nuestro ahijado?**

**- A las tres.**

**- mejor deberías salir ya, no querrás que Will esperé en el aeropuerto.**

**- cariño tiene 15 años, no creo que pase nada porque espere un poquito y**

**- Estamos hablando del mismo Will que desapareció en unos centros comerciales porque había visto un cachorrito muy lindo.**

**- Solo tenía tres años** (rodando los ojos)

**- Tenía 5, Ángel.**

**- bueno, da igual ahora ya es un hombrecito, no creo que se suelte de tu mano por un cachorrito. No creo que ni te deje que el agarres de la mano jajaja**

**- shhhhhh no estarás contento hasta que me lo despiertes ¿Verdad?** (refiriéndose a Connor, Darla empezó a empujar a su marido fuera de la habitación).

**- ¿Crees que nuestro angelito sabrá comportarse?** (preguntó un poco preocupado)**No sé si estoy preparado para otra pataleta monumental como la de hace tres meses.**

**- No lo sé, ya sabes como es de celosillo, no está acostumbrado a compartirnos. **

**- Bueno, eso se podría solucionar** (dándole un beso más apasionado de lo normal)

**- jajaja tonto, con Connor y contigo ya tengo más que suficiente, más y me volvería loca. Jajaja**

**- eyyy no somos tan malos.**

**- soy un desastre, sino fuera por mi la mierda os llegaría hasta las cejas y os morirías de inanición. **

**- no es para tanto** (dijo intentando aguantarse la risa)

**- Anda y sal ya, que aún harás tarde. **

Al cabo de unas horas. Ángel entraba por la puerta con un adolescente con pintas de punk y acento cockney muy marcado.

**- Hola Darla** (Dijo el chico con su mejor sonrisa)

**- ¿Hola Darla?** (dijo Darla mirando a su marido)

**- Si, ahora somos Darla y Ángel. Y eso no es todo, dijo subiendo las maletas del chico al piso de arriba.**

**- ¿Qué tan ha ido el vuelo?**

**- Bufff ha sido una jodienda. La película era mala de cojones** (Darla abrió mucho los ojos) **y las azafatas era feas de cojones. Tenía unas ganas de salir de esa puta tartana. Joder, Ángel, la próxima vez estírate un poco y págate un pasaje en primera** (Ángel que ya estaba arriba de todo de las escaleras estaba a punto de responderle cuando Will continuo) **¿y el enano?**

**- Connor, está aun durmiendo, aun faltan dos horas para que se ponga el sol** (dijo Darla). **¿Tienes sed?**

**- me muero de sed, ¿tienes AB+?**

**- Ja ja ja al menos hay algo que no ha cambiado, **(tocándole el pelo que lo lleva de punta y teñido de verde). **¿Perdiste alguna a puesta, Will?**

**- tienes el mismo maldito sentido de humor que el gruñón. No, no he perdido ninguna apuesta, a mi me gusta así.**

**- bueno, ya hablaremos de tus pintas más tarde, ahora vamos a darte algo de beber.**

**- ¿Darla?**

**- ¿Sí, William?**

**- ¿sigue viviendo en frente aquella chica tan caliente, ya sabes la del pelo cortito?.**

**- ¿Lily?**

**- Si, Lily** (haciendo como si no se acordara)

**- jijiji si sigue viviendo en frente. **

**- Eso está bien** (intentando sonar muy maduro).

- **antes que empieces Casanova, quiero dejar unas cositas claras.**

**- joder Darla, que poco has tardado, tranquila ya me ha pegado la charla Ángel en el coche.**

**- pues no te debe haber aclarado bien las cosas porque las normas siguen igual. Nada de palabrotas, nada de malas contestaciones y tú harás lo que Ángel y yo te digamos sin rechistar. Estos próximos 2 meses estarás en casa y queremos que te lo pases muy bien, pero eso no significa que puedas comportarte como un pequeño vándalo. **

**- las normas de Connor están en la nevera.**

**- lo sé, Darla, cada verano, me sueltas el mismo coñazo.**

**- y cada verano, tu padrino tiene que darte una buena zurra nada más llegar. ¿Quieres que continuemos con la tradición? ¿Llamo a Ángel?**

**- no, no, no** (cubriéndose el trasero)

**- pues entonces, siéntate, tómate la sangre y escucha atentamente. Me parece muy bien que quieras expresarte, pero mientras estés en casa vestirás, hablarás y te comportarás de una forma decente. Las normas son las mismas que la del verano pasado. Te quiero dos horas antes de la puesta de sol en casa.**

**- ¿Dos horas? Pero Darla ya no soy un niño.**

**- he dicho dos horas, pero pueden ser tres.**

**- grrrrr** (dijo cruzándose de brazos)

**- Ángel y yo sabremos siempre donde estás y con quien** (Will cada vez tenía más morros). **No quiero peleas con Connor.**

**- ¡Pero si es el enano él que empieza siempre!**

**- Ángel y yo ya hemos hablado con Connor y este verano no habrá problemas. Además tienes razón Connor empieza pero alguien lo va chinchando hasta que salta. No quiero que se repita lo de estas vacaciones de primavera.**

**- vale, no le chincharé tanto** (algo era algo pensó Darla).

- **nos obedecerás y nada de mentiras, Will que ya nos conocemos.**

**- valeeee** (rodando los ojos)

**- cada día harás al menos 2 horas de deberes. Sé que tienes deberes, hablé con el internado y me enviaron la lista de tareas para este verano.**

**- bufffff ¿2 horas?**

**- si, dos horas, todos los días, eso incluye los fines de semana Will.**

**- ¡Joder! **

**- Williaaaaaam no hablo en broma.**

**- valeeeeee** (dijo sonando cansado)

**- Y se me olvidaba, si vuelves a llamarme Darla, estarás escupiendo jabón por una semana entera.**

**- si, madrina** (dijo rodando los ojos).

**- eso es, yo soy madrina** (dándole besitos y achuchándolo)

**- madrinaaaaaaaa** (dijo muerto de vergüenza)

**- ¿Qué? Te hemos echado mucho de menos. Pienso estar achuchándote y dándote besos cada día los próximos dos meses.**

**- noooooooooooooo**

**- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii** (y empezó a hacerle cosquillas)

**- jajajajaja para madrina, para, ya no soy un niño, no puedes jajajaja no puedes jajajaja para para jajajaja**

**- vaya subo un momento y ya estáis de fiesta vosotros dos** (dijo Ángel entrando en al cocina).

**- jajaja padrino ayúdame, por favor, dile que pare, jajajajajaja.**

**- Darla deja al muchacho, no ves que va a echar la sangre por la nariz si sigue riéndose tan fuerte** (Darla lo dejó, pero acto seguido Ángel empezó a hacerle cosquillas él)

**-jajajaja nooooooooooooooooooo jajajaja, padrino para, para** (en esos momentos entró en la cocina un pequeño Connor de 6 años en su pijama de dinosaurios, restregándose los ojitos y con su peluche de dinosaurio bombero en el brazo).

**- ya habéis despertado al niño, malditos escandalosos **(dijo Darla dándoles a Ángel y a Will con el trapo de la cocina)** jajaja** (Ángel agarró a su hijo con su mano libre y se lo puso sobre su otro muslo y empezó a hacerles cosquillas a los dos).

**- Mira a quién tenemos aquí, si es mi pequeño hombrecito (dijo ángel mientras les hacia cosquillas)**

**- papi noooo papi nooo, que me hago pipi **(Ángel lo soltó de golpe y el niño corrió hacia el cuarto de baño)

**- jajajaja **(rieron los tres).

**- No tiene gracia **(dijo Connor secándose las manos mojadas en su pijama. Darla solo rodó los ojos)

**- si que la tiene enano ¿cómo ha ido el curso?**

**- bien, yo soy listo, no como tú.**

**- si, claro que si para dibujar sin salirse de la línea hubieras que ser un genio.**

**- yo ya no hago eso, hago deberes de verdad.**

**- uy si, claro, disculpe usted.**

**- y mi señorita no tiene que escribir cartas muy largas a mami y a papi diciendo lo malo que soy (**dijo Connor sacándole la lengua a Will)**.**

**- ¡Connor! **(le riñó su madre) **¿Qué hablamos ayer? **(Darla y Ángel se habían sentado con Connor y le habían dejado muy claro que no tolerarían un comportamiento tan horrible como el de las últimas veces que había regresado Will del internado den Londres)

**-Ha empezado él** (dijo apuntando con el dedo a Will).

**- No, no ha empezado. Es aun pronto, porque no vas a dormir un poquito, está claro que aun estás gruñón, porque no has dormido lo suficiente **(dijo Darla y Connor empezó a llorar)

**- ¡te odio, no has hecho más que llegar y mamá ya me chilla y me manda a la cama, es toda tu culpa Spike, porque no te puedes quedar en tu cochina Londres!** (Connor le chilló a Will y se fue corriendo a su habitación).

**- hogar dulce, hogar** (dijo con ironía Will)

**- ya voy yo hablar yo con él** (dijo resignado Ángel levantándose y soltando a Will)

Al cabo de unos minutos se escucharon lo que sin duda eran unas nalgadas a culo desnudo y los grititos de Connor. Spike puso una mueca de disgusto. Spike no entendía porque el enano le tenía tantos celos. Si alguien debía tener celos era él. Al principio solo eran ellos 4, Ángel, Darla, Dru y él. Después murió Dru y todo se fastidió. Ángel y Darla se mudaron a Estados Unidos y él se quedó en el internado en Londres y ya solo los podía ver en vacaciones. Y hacía 6 años, nació Connor, Connor a diferencia de él, era hijo biológico de Ángel y Darla. Era su bebé. Pero Spike no se sentía celoso, es más a él le gustaría estar más tiempo con el mocoso, le caía bien, pero sus estudios no se lo permitían. Darla y Will se miraron y pusieron carita de pena.

**- no quería que empezara así el día del enano, quizás debí morderme la lengua.**

**- Will, cariño **(dijo intentando acariciarle el pelo, pero tenía tanta gel fijador que pinchaba)** tienes ya 15 años, y sé que quizás es pedirte mucho, pero corazoncito, podrías tener paciencia con Connor, ya sabes que le cuesta adaptarse a los cambios. De aquí a unos días volverá a seguirte como los pollitos a las gallinas. **

**- si lo sé** (dijo intentando poner una sonrisa) **Pero madrina, no creo que por mi culpa se lleve unos azotes ayude mucho.**

**- esas nalgaditas no se las ha llevado por tu culpa, cariño. Ayer su padre y yo le dijimos muy claro que no toleraríamos más ataques de celos ni pataletas. Es más ayer a la noche ya montó una escenita muy bonita y su padre ya tuvo que calentarle el culete. Connor tiene que aprender a comportarse bien y a tratar bien a todos los miembros de la familia y eso por supuesto te incluye a ti** (tocándole la naricita).

**- ya, pero no soporto cuando el padrino le pega.**

**- ya, a mi tampoco me gusta, pero más val palmaditas ahora que una buena zurra por empujarte por las escaleras**.

**- No fue para tanto, apenas me hice daño, además yo me lo merecía un poco, estuve todo el día chinchándolo porque** (Will se dio cuenta con quien estaba hablando y se mordió la lengua).

**- William** (dio un suspiro profundo. Tenía una idea muy aproximada sobre lo que Will le podía haber estado molestando a Connor).

**- Lo siento** (dijo bajando un poco la cabeza). **¿Por cierto, sigue llevando pullups para dormir?**

**- Williaaaaam**

**- ¿Qué voy a dormir en la misma habitación que el enano, debo saber si cuando a media noche tenga una pesadilla y quiera meterse en mi cama debo dejarlo o en cuanto se duerma lo debo devolver a su cama? **(Darla levantó una ceja como solía hacerlo Ángel) **Y puede que me odie, pero a media noche cuando sueña con monstruos se le olvida todo y se mete en mi cama.**

**- no, ya hace dos años que no lleva pullups. Y aquella noche tuvo aquel accidente por culpa de que cierto jovencito que yo sé, le puso los dedos en un vaso de agua mientras dormía.**

**- no sabía que funcionaría, pensé que era un bulo.**

**- pues funciona, y en vez de decirle que fue cosa tuya, te pasaste el día atormentándolo. A veces me parece mentira que tengas 14 años** (dijo engurruñando el morro)

**- 15, Darla, tengo casi 16.**

**- pues mucho peor.**( afortunadamente en ese momento bajó Ángel)

**- ¿Y el enano?** (preguntó Will preocupado)

**- Acostado. Tu madrina tenía razón, aun era muy temprano para él** (dijo sonando triste).

**- ¿Puedo subir a verlo?**

**- Más tarde, déjalo que descanse un par de horitas más** (le dijo llevando su mano al pelo para despeinarlo como solía hacer pero con tanto gel fijado solo logró hacerse daño) **Auuuuu**

**- jajaja**

**-en cuanto abra el barbero tu y yo le vamos a hacer una visita.**

**- venga Ángel, no seas así, a mi me gusta mi pelo.**

**- es imposible que eso te pueda gustar.**

**- me gusta y mola.**

**- no, no mola y hoy mismo iremos al barbero para ver si puede hacer algo para volver a tu bonito pelo ondulado rubio oscuro.**

**- madrina, dile algo **(dijo buscando apoyo en su madrina).

**- El verde no es un color apropiado para el pelo, Will**(dijo Darla) pero los pinchos me gustan**.**

**- ¡Cariño! **(dijo Ángel que no se esperaba eso de su esposa)

**-¿qué? le quedan bien, está muy rico, para comérselo** (dijo agarrándole los mofletes como cuando Will tenía la edad de Connor)

**- ¡Madrinaaaaa! **(huyendo de Darla).

Connor al despertarse tres horas más tarde, pidió disculpas a todos. Por supuesto, todos le dieron un abrazo y le dijeron que lo perdonaban, estuvieron haciendo planes para el resto de la semanas y Will deshizo las maletas y se instaló en el dormitorio. Abrió el sofá cama de la habitación de Connor y colocó su ropa en su cajonera. Y como siempre puso en el estante más alto del armario las cosas que no quería que Connor le tocara. No sin antes avisarle que si las tocaba se las iba a cargar con todas las de la ley. Connor seguía de mal humor, por tener que compartir no solo a sus padres sino también su habitación con Spike, pero no hizo más pataletas porque no quería que su papi volviera a enfadar y le volviera a dar en el culete.

En cuanto la barbería hubo abierto Ángel llevo a rastras a Will. MientrasWill estaba en la barbería, Ángel aprovechó para comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta a los chicos, esos dos crecían como la mala hierba, no ganaba suficiente dinero para ropa y calzado. Cuando hubo acabado de las compras, fue a recoger a su ahijado. Pero Will ya no estaba en la barbería. El barbero le había dicho que hacía unos 20 minutos que se había ido. Ángel respiró profundamente. El pueblo era pequeño. El chico se lo conocía como la palma de la mano y tenía 15 años. No era preocupación, era agotamiento. Will tenía esa manía de demostrar constantemente que era autosuficiente. Era el chico más independiente que jamás había conocido. Will era independiente, orgulloso, presumido y despreocupado. Y le gustaba, pero odiaba cuando todas esa virtudes se convertían en defectos como en ese mismo momento. De repente oyó, la risa de su muchacho, sonaba en el aparcamiento, quizás solo estaba mal fiando y le estaba esperando al lado del coche. Caminó hacia el aparcamiento y vio a Lily su vecinita de enfrente besándose con un gamberrillo rubio platino. Un momento, no era un gamberrillo era su Will. ¡Maldita sea! Ese chico había tenido las agallas de volverse a teñir de un color estúpido. Se suponía que debía de teñirse del color más cercano al color de su pelo natural. Sin importar que estuviera con una chica, Ángel se fue directo hacía él y lo agarró del brazo y lo giró. Ángel le enseño los colmillos y Will, tragó saliva. Y sin mediar media palabra lo subió en el coche, le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad (Spike quería morirse de vergüenza) y condujo hasta casa en el más tenso e incomodo silencio.

- **William, espérame en mi despacho** (dijo nada más entrar en la casa. Darla Y Connor que estaban jugando en el salón salieron enseguida al oír la voz enfurecida de Ángel).

**- ¡oh dios, mío Will! ¿Pero qué te has hecho en tu pelo?** (dijo Darla agarrándole la cara a Will, que intentó librarse del agarre de su madrina)

- **a mi me gusta, parce uno de los malos de la tele** (dijo Connor).

- **Pues que no te guste tanto, porque en cuanto haya ido a comprar el tinte a la farmacia de final de la calle yo mismo le teñiré el pelo a su color. Sino es que le afeito al cero** (Ángel le rugió a su hijo).

- **Ángel, por favor, no me rapes** (dijo Will con los ojos apunto de llorar).** No ha sido para tanto, y este color está muy de moda. **

- _PLASS PLASS PLASS_ (Ángel dio dos zancadas largas agarró a u ahijado y le dio 3 duras nalgadas) **¡A MI DESPACHO!**_PLASS PLASS PLASS_ (le dio otras tres antes que el chico saliera corriendo al despacho de su padrino).

**- cariño, cálmate, solo ha sido una chiquillada, ya conoces a Will, le gusta llamar la atención** (Darla le dijo a su marido en un tono más que conciliador. Lo cierto, es que auqnue prefería asu Will con su bonito pelo natural, aquel color no le desfavorecía nada).

**- Pues en cuanto regrese de la farmacia va a tener toda la atención de ésta** (enseñándole la correa)

**- Cariño **(Darla le agarró del brazo y le acarició dulcemente la mejilla)** No seas duro con él. Acaba de llegar y…**

**- ¿Y qué Darla? Le dije claramente que quería que se quitar esa porquería del pelo y que le tiñeran de nuevo a su rubio oscuro natural. Y en vez de eso, me lo encuentro haciendo el golfo con esas pintas de matón de tres al cuarto. **

**- pues estoy con Connor, creo que le queda bien.**

**- ¡Es un hombre, los hombres no nos teñimos!**

**- el señor Desdrer se tiñe **(dijo Connor, siempre le hacía gracia el color negro tan raro que tenía el pelo del señor Dresder).

**- Connor, estamos hablando los mayores, y cuando los mayores hablan, los niños callan **(dijo muy enojado, aun estaba enfadado con William).

**- si, papá** (dijo con carita triste y bajando la cabecita. Darla fulminó a Ángel con la mirada)

**- lo siento, hijo, perdóname, estoy muy furioso con William** (dijo Ángel dándose cuenta que había perdido los pepeles con su pequeñín),** William ha sido muy malo me ha desobedecido descaradamente. Pero tú no has hecho nada malo y no debí gritarte **(Ángel se puso sobre una rodilla para mirar cara a cara a su retoño)** ¿Me perdonas?**

**- si, papi **(y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla**) papi, le vas a hacer pam pam en el culete a Spike**

**- ¡Oh si! **(dijo con voz de sádico. Pero se dio cuenta que aun estaba hablando con su bebé**) Ya sabes lo que le pasan a los nenes que no obedecen a papi ¿verdad? **(Connor se llevó sus manitas al trasero y asintió asustado).

**- Cariñp, te acompaño **(agarrando las llaves)**, aun eres capaz de comprar un tinte barato, como el del señor Dresder.**

**- como si le fuera a quedar peor que eso** (Ángel estaba que echaba fuego por la boca).

**- No le queda mal, solo que tú eres un anticuado.**

**- pues seré un anticuado, pero él solo lo ha hecho para demostrarme que hace lo que le sale de...**

**- ajum ajum **(tosió Darla, par indicarle que Connor aun estaba ahí).** Amorcito **(dijo Darla a su hijo)** vamos un momentito al super a comprar un tinte, no abras a nadie ni salgas a fuera ¿de acuerdo?**

**- si, mami ¿puedo poner una peli?**

**- solo vamos a estar un ratito fuera. Porque no subes y juegas con la pista de coches.**

**- siiiiiii **(y subió corriendo a su habitación. Mientras Ángel había ido al despacho)

**- William, Darla y yo vamos al super un momento, no quiero que muevas un pie de este despacho ¿entendido? (**William estaba muerto de miedo y solo asintió)** William te he hecho una pregunta.**

**- si, señor, no saldré del despacho.**

**- de acuerdo, no tardaremos mucho, aprovecha para pensarte lo que vas a decirme cuando regrese **

Y Ángel salió del despacho y Darla y él tomaron el coche para bajar a comprar el dichoso tinte. En cuanto escuchó la puerta de la entrada Connor salió de su habitación, esa era la suya, solo en casa. Connor corrió hacía el sótano, el sótano era un sitio super prohibido. Sus padres jamás le dejaban bajar y además estab cerrado con candado. ¿Podría ser más misterioso y fantástico? Connor lo dudaba. Lo mejor, es que hacía unos días vio como su padre bajaba y después guardaba la llave en una cajita que había en el estante más alto de la alhacena. Connor agarró la escalera y la llevó hasta la alhacena y se subió y palpó hasta que dio con su manita con la codiciada cajita, y sacó la llave y bajó de la escalera, al volvió aponer en su sitio, por si sus padres llegaban antes no la encontraran ahí. y corrió hacia la puerta del sótano, estaba tan emocionado que estaba apunto de hacerse pipi encima, pero supo aguantarse y metió la llave en la cerradura y giró con cuidado el picaporte. Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando de repente sintió un dolor fuerte que fue de su trasero directo a su hipotálamo.

**- plass plass plass plass plass plass plass** (6 palmadas más cayeron exactamente el el mismo sitio)

**- auuuuuuuuuuu** (llevándose las manos al trasero para resguardarlo) **auuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ay ay ay** (finalmente Connor se giró) **Spikeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, para para auuuuuuuuuuuuuu se lo diré a mamá.**

**- ¿En serio? enano** (quitando de muy malos modos la llave de sus manitas y volviendo a cerrar el candado) **¿tú quieres morir? ¿o que narices pasa contigo?**

**- auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu me has hecho pupa, eres malo, se lo diré a mamá **(dijo Connor sobándose el trasero).

**- Niño, eres tonto, si la madrina o el padrino te pillan ahí bajo te despellejan vivo.**

**- Yo solo quería saber que hay ahí abajo snif snif**

**- nunca has oído eso de la curiosidad mató al gato** (Connor asintió pero seguía llorando)** venga Connor deja de llorar, solo te he dado unas palmaditas** (Will se sentía muy mal al ver al niño llorar).

**- sniff sniff pero papi me pegó esta mañana sniff y aun me duele**

**- ¿y ayer a la noche, no? **(dijo sintiéndose un poco culpable)

**- ¡lo sabes!** (dijo Connor abriendo mucho los ojos y dejando de llorar de golpe).

**- claro que lo sé, pude escuchar tus gritos des de el avión.**

**- ¿si?** (dijo Connor abriendo aun más los ojos y la boca)

**- no, enano, me estaba quedando contigo. **

**- grrrrr eres tonto **

**- si, bueno ahora mismo me siento el más imbécil del planeta, pero gracias.**

**- no puedes decir palabrotas.**

**- imbécil no es una palabrota.**

**- si, si lo es.**

**- no, no lo es.**

**- si**

**- no**

**- ¡Que si!**

**- Gilipollas es una palabrota, imbécil solo es un insulto** (dijo rodando los ojos).

**- ¡Ala!** (tapándose la boca como si hubiera salido de su boca esa palabrota).

**- enano, ¿donde encontraste la llave?** (Connor agarró la mano de Spike y lo arrastró hasta la alhacena y le señaló el estante más alto).

**- Dios, ¿subiste a la escalera solo? **

**- no soy ningún bebé, ¡ya tengo 6 años!**

**- ¿así que seis, eh?**

**- si** (dijo todo orgullosos, entonces Spike le volvió a garrar del brazo y lo giró y le plantó 6 palmaditas en el trasero)

**-** PLASS **no vuelvas**PLASS **a subirte** PLASS **a una escalera** PLASS **sin que haya un adulto** PLASS **delante **PLASS

**- AUUUUUUUUUUUUUU BWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BWUAAAAAAAAAAA ERES MALO, MALOOOOO **

**- No soy malo, ¿A caso no ves que te podías haber caído y roto el cuello, tontainas?.**

**- noooooo sniff fui con cuidado sniff sniff**

**- ya pero a veces pasan accidentes** (Spike se puso de rodillas y le dio palmaditas en la espalda a Connor para calmarlo) **oye enano, ve a lavarte la cara, si cuando regrese Ángel, te ve todo lloroso hará preguntas. Y si se entera de lo de la escalera y lo del sótano, tu culo no valdrá un penique.**

**- pero no llegué a bajar.**

**- no creo que importe mucho. Créeme cuando te digo que el sótano es un gran NO, en esta casa.**

**- ¿papi te pilló?** (dijo sorbiéndose los mocos y limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano).

**- si hace 4 años. Y te juro que estuve sentándome en un cojín el resto del verano.**

**- ¿Qué hay ahí abajo?**

**- Los muebles del antiguo piso y las herramientas. Ya sabes como es tu padre con lo de la seguridad y sus herramientas** (Spike tuvo que mentirle Connor era muy pequeño para entender que sus padres y él tenían un pasado un poco oscuro, que no siempre fue todo de color de rosa, que antés de llegar él a ese mundo ellos eran unos monstruos y que aun había mucha gente que se las tenía jurada).

**- si, siempre se enfada cuando me acercó a la escalera o a los destornilladores **(asintiendo y poniendo cara de hablar muy en serio).

**- es porque tu papá no quiere que te hagas daño. Venga, enano que el supermercado no está tan lejos y ya deben de estar de regreso, sube a lavarte la cara y no salgas de tu habitación ¿ok?**

**- vale, oye Spike **(dijo ya desde lo alto de la escalera)** a mi si que me gusta tu pelo. Mola.**

**- Lo sé, chaval, es una pena que tu padre sea tan recalcitrantemente anticuado.**

**- ¿recal? ¿recalcimitante? ¿Es una palaborota?**

**- jajaja noooo, quiere decir que es muy muy muy muy anticuado.**

**Connor subió a lavarse la cara y se encerró en su habitación a jugar con sus coches. Mientras William regresó al despacho y se volvió a sentar en el sillón donde se había sentado antes. 5 minutos más tarde, Ángel entraba en el despacho con una caja de tinte en la mano.**

**- Darla me ha dicho que dos tintes tan fuertes y seguidos, podrían quemarte el cuero cabelludo, así que esta semana llevarás está gorra **(sacando su gorra de baseball de su escritorio) **Y ya la semana que viene te volveremos el pelo a tu color.**

**- padrino, por favor déjame quedarme con este color, me gusta mucho y no es tan extravagante como el verde.**

**- Si me hubieras pedido permiso, me lo hubiera planteado, pero lo hiciste solo porque sabías que yo te había dicho que quería de vuelta tu color natural. Y no me vengas con excusas, William, hace demasiados años que nos conocemos.**

**- ¿No hay nada de lo que yo pueda decir que te haga cambiar de opinión?**

**- no, William, no. Sabes muy bien que cuando te digo que hagas algo espero que me obedezcas. Y sino me obedeces sabes muy bien lo que te espera.**

**- pero, padrinooooo ya no soy un niño**

**- Gracias por la apreciación, William ambos sabemos que tienes unos cuantos más de lo que aparentas. Y la edad en nuestro caso nunca ha servido como excusa para nada.**

**- ¿William qué les pasa a los críos que desobedecen a sus sires?**

**- que deben recibir un castigo ejemplar**

**- eso es, ya sabes cómo va, hijo** (dijo agarrándole suavemente del cogote y llevándolo hacía el escritorio)

**- Padrino. Antes del castigo, necesito decirte algo. Pero tiene que quedar entre nosotros dos. Prométemelo.**

**- tienes mi palabra** (Ángel se dio cuenta que Will abandonaba la actitud juvenil y adoptaba una más adulta. Spike se sacó la llave del candado del bolsillo del pantalón y se la alargó).

**- ¿la llave del sótano?**

**- sé la quité a Connor.**

**- ¿Bajó?** (preguntó asustado Ángel)

**- no, lo oí, justo cuando abriá el candado y pude detenerle.**

**- voy a …¡maldita mocoso!...se va a enterar lo que vale un peine** (Ángel se estaba arremangando)

- **no, padrino, no puede saber que te lo he dicho. Ya me odia y si sabe que te he ido con el cuento no me hablará el resto de verano** (dijo triste).

**- ¿pretendes que le dejes salirse de rositas?**

**- si.**

- ¿**cómo**? (preguntó alucinando)

- **Venga, padrino. Solo te lo he dicho, para que cambies de escondite la llave. Yo tampoco quiero que baje y vea la mazmorra con todas esas armas. Pero tampoco quiero que me odie aun más y eso es lo que pasará si se lo cuentas. Además yo… **(Spike empezó a hablar muy flojito y sin apenasvocalizar)

**- ¿tú qué?**

**- le he dado 13 palmadas en el trasero.**

- **¿tú has hecho qué?** (rugió Ángel)

- **lo siento, lo siento** (dijo haciéndose un ovillo aterrorizado. Ángel lo agarró y lo abrazó).

**- shhhhhhhhhhh ya está, lo siento, no quise asustarte. Hijo, tienes que entender que me ha pillado por sorpresa. **

**- a mi también me ha pillado, no te creas, no lo pensé, si lo hubiera pensado te juro que no lo hubiera hecho, te lo juro.**

**- jajaja **

**- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?**

**- que te haces mayor, te has tomado tu tiempo, pero parece que estás madurando.**

**- ¿entonces no estás enfadado porque he pegado a tu hijo?**

**- no me hace gracia la idea verdad, y preferiría que dejaras la disciplina de mi hijo a mi o a Darla, pero lo entiendo. Solo estabas intentando protegerlo ¿verdad?**

**- si, además se subió a la escalera para agarrar la llave.**

**- ¡que hizo qué!**

**- ey , recuerda, no puedes castigarlo**

**- ¿solo le diste 13? Creo que se debía haber ganado unas 20.**

**- ¡oye, disculpe usted, que soy primerizo en ese lado de las zurras!**

**- eso me recuerda, que tenemos una cosa pendiente tu y yo, pero tranquilo es del lado de las zurras del que tienes una dilatada experiencia jajaja**

**- grrrrrrrrr ¿Cuántas serán?**

**- 50 con la pala y 15 con la vara.**

**- padrinooooo, solo me teñí, no he matado a nadie** (dijo protestando aquello era excesivo)

**- de acuerdo, 25 con la pala y 15 con la vara.**

**- ¿15 y 12?** (intentó, por probar no pedía nada)

**- ¿Y que te parece si te estoy pegando hasta el día del juicio final?**

**- ok, 25 y 15 pero no pienso bajarme los calzoncillos, **dijo bajándose los pantalones y colocándose sobre el escritorio.

**- ok, cómo quieras ya te los bajo yo** (y se los bajó él mismo y le dio una dura palmada con la mano) Plass

**- auuuuuu**

**- ¡Por listillo!**( y Ángel sacó la pala de debajo del escritorio y empezó el castigo)

- _PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_

**- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

_- PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_

_**-AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU U**_

_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_

_**- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**_

_**- QUEDAN LAS 15 CON LA VARA**_

_**- NO, POR FAVOR, PADRINO JURO, QUE TE OBEDECERÉ EN TODO**__ (Ángel sonrió era lo mismo que le decía Connor. Dejó la pala y agarró la vara del paragüero)_

_**- ZASS ZASS ZASS ZASS ZASS **_

_**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAH**_

_**- ZASS ZASS ZASS ZASS ZASS**_

_**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAH**_

_**- ZASS ZASS ZASS ZASS ZASS**_

_**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU AU AU AYYYYYY AUUUUUUU**_

_**-**_**YA ESTÁ HIJO, YA ESTÁ, TODO ESTÁ PERDONADO, YA ESTÁ **_(dijo abrazándolo y consolándolo)__** venga súbete la ropa y ve a lavarte la cara, en 10 minutos comemos.**_

**- ¿Padrino?**

**- ¿Si, Will?**

**- No vas a pegar a Connor ¿verdad?**

**- tranquilo, confío en tu buena mano como hermano mayor.**

**- ¿hermano mayor?**

**- ¿Acaso no es lo que eres?**

**- bueno, supongo, si **(dijo Spike sonriendo de punta a punta).

**- Ojala Connor sea tan buen hermano mayor como lo eres tú **(dijo Ángel con una tierna sonrisa)

**- ¡Qué! **(a Spike estaban a punto de salírsele los ojos de las orbitas. ¿Ángel acababa de decir lo que acababa de decir?)** ¿Darla y tú vais a…? **(Ángel tenía una gran sonrisa y se veía pleno de alegría) **una niña, por favor, que esta vez sea una niña** (dijo suplicando pero también con una gran sonrisa)

**- venga tira para el lavabo **(dijo removiéndole el pelo pero seguía lleno de fijador y era imposible meter los dedos ahí mucho menos despeinarlo)** grrrrrrr, te juro que voy a tirar a la basura todos los botes de gel fijador que haya en casa.**

**- pero es una niña ¿no?**

**- Los chicos me han salido muy bien…no voy a arriesgarme.**

**- jajaja **(y Spike le sacó la lengua y corrió para salir de aquel despacho)

_********Fin del sueño*********_

**- ¡****Lo que faltaba! ahora hasta me zurra el payaso ese **(dijo Connor al levantarse de la cama llevándose la mano a la cara).


	31. Chapter 31

DÍA 29

**- Lo que faltaba ahora hasta me zurra el payaso ese** (dijo Connor al levantarse de la cama llevándose la mano a la cara).

**- ¿A quién has llamado payaso?** (dijo Ángel poniendo una mueca de no entender nada)

**- Me duele la cabeza, he vuelto a pasar mala noche.**

**- Wes tiene aspirinas en el botiquín del coche.**

**- No, necesito ninguna aspirina papá ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?**

**- Bueno hoy es nuestro último día aquí, así que no vamos a hacer nada. Solo estirarnos, descansar, hablar y disfrutar de nuestra compañía.**

**- ¿Qué generoso? ¿Dónde está la trampa?**

**- ¿Por qué tendría que haber una trampa?**

**- Siempre hay una trampa, papá eso es igual en todas las dimensiones.**

**- Ok, quizás hoy sea nuestro último día aquí, y bueno quise que lo pasáramos en familia **(dijo tímidamente y analizando la reacción de su hijo).

**- No sé ni porque me molesto a preguntar, porque creo que se por donde van los tiros, pero voy a darte una oportunidad** (dijo intentando mantener su carácter a raya)

**- Que generosos por tu parte hijo** (dijo riendo)

**-** **Si, mucho** (dijo con ironía también) **¿Qué quieres decir con pasarlo en familía?** (dijo muy lentamente intentando sonar calmado pero estaba realmente molesto)

**-** **Ayer después de acostarte llamé a los chicos, llegarán en una hora.**

**- Ja** (dio una risotada falsa) **fantástico papá** (y se levantó y salió de la habitación con una cara de pocos amigos que ponía los pelos de punta).

**- Connor, no seas así,** (dijo levantándose y saliendo también tras su hijo), **Por favor, hijo**

**- voy a darme una ducha al baño de final del pasillo, ahí hay bañera y necesito un baño.**

**- Connor** (dijo Ángel casi suplicando)

**- ¿qué?** (dijo entre dientes y apretando bien la mandíbula y los puños).

**- Quiero que entiendas porque los he llamado.**

**- Porque aquí tú eres el padre y tú dices lo que se hace, tranquilo en este mes me ha quedado muy claro** (había pura rabia en las palabras de Connor, pero seguía intentando sonar calmado y respetuoso) .

**- Si, es así. Pero mis actos tiene una razón. Creo que si el reencuentro lo hacemos aquí en un ambiente más relajado no será tan traumático para ninguno de nosotros, especialmente para ti, que pareces muy inquieto por ello.**

**- Entiendo** (dijo aun muy seco) **gracias, padre. Voy a darme un baño** (y se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia el baño de final del pasillo)

**- Connooooor, hijo, no seas así** (le dijo ya Ángel a través de la puerta del baño. Connor simplemente abrió al máximo el grifo del agua y miró absorto el agua caer) **ok, hijo, estaré abajo, cuando acabes desayunaremos juntos** (dijo esperando que su hijo solo necesitara unos momentos para hacerse a la idea)

Connor estuvo un buen rato en la bañera, no quería salir de allí, si por él fuera se hubiera pasado el resto de la eternidad metido en esa bañera. Y qué la hubiera estrenado precisamente en su último día allí. Tenía gracia, los primeros días había recorrido la casa palmo a palmo al igual que el jardín y el patio. Pero hacía semanas que si no era por cuestiones de trabajo no utilizaba más que el salón, la cocina y el dormitorio. No le extrañaba que su padre solo tuviera amoblados precisamente esas tres estancias. A su padre también le gustaba más hacer vida en el exterior. Después de 40 minutos Ángel picó a la puerta.

-** Connor, llevas ahí más de media hora, ya debes estar arrugado como una pasa.** (Connor no contestó solo se sumergió en la bañera. Ahora escuchaba la voz de su padre a través de la puerta y debajo del agua. Sabía que estaba hablando pero no podía oír lo qué estaba diciendo, algo era algo)** Hijo, contesta ¿hijo? Connor si cuento hasta 5 y no has abierto esa puerta la tiraré abajo. 5** (Connor seguía debajo el agua intentando imaginar que no estaba allí que estaba lejos) **4** (un lugar donde no tuviera que enfrentarse a sus errores) **3** (un lugar tranquilo y sereno. Como el fondo del mar. Ojala su padre le hubiera enviado a él al fondo del mar en vez de perdonarlo y quererlo) **2** (eso sería lo fácil. Abrir los ojos y estar él metido en aquel cofre en el fondo del océano. Connor abrió los ojos debajo el agua y por un instante vio las paredes de aquel cofre y la sensación de claustrofobia y angustia fue tal que tuvo que salir a respirar. En ese preciso momento Ángel cayó fulminado de rodillas al suelo. Durante unos segundos volvió a estar dentro del cofre, en el fondo del océano. Pero la angustia era otra, la angustia era que él estaba ahí encerrado mientras su hijo quizás se estuviera ahogando en la bañera. Ángel tras unos segundos de estar totalmente paralizado, se dio cuenta que no podía quedarse en ese cofre, tenía que salir de allí, tenía que salir de allí por su hijo. Ángel volvió a la realidad. Y tras reubicarse en la realidad, se puso de píe y tiró la puerta del baño. Connor estaba en estado de shock sentado en la bañera, con la mirada perdida, su respiración era pesada y lenta y sus latidos era tan lentos que parecía en trance o en letargo). **Connor, hijo, mírame** (lo zarandeó un poco) **Connor, hijo, mírame, soy papá** (Connor seguía en shock. Ángel le dio palmaditas en la cara par ver si volvía en si. A la tercera bofetada, Connor reaccionó)

- **¡papá estaba allí abajo, estaba en el cofre!** (gritaba asustado Connor)

- **Lo sé hijo, yo también estaba** (intentando calmarlo).

- **¡No, no me entiendes!. ¡Me refiero ahora! ¡Ahora mismo, yo estaba allí!** (Connor decía medio enloquecido)

-** Lo sé hijo, a mi me ha pasado lo mismo.**

**- ¿pero cómo? Ya no es solo en sueños, yo estaba despierto papá.**

**- Hijo, no sé, esta casa es especial, quizás a conectado con nosotros. No se´que fue exactamente lo que hizo aquella bruja con ella. Solo sé que me dijo que sería mi refugio, que mientras estuviera en ella nada malo me podría ocurrir. Por eso te llevé aquí, era el sitio más seguro que conocía.**

**- pues a mi no me ha parecido a nada seguro hace unos segundos.**

**- si, lo sé**

**- lo siento, lo siento** (ahora lloraba en los hombros de su padre)** no imaginé lo duro que había sido estar allí en el fondo del mar durante estos tres meses. Lo siento, papá. Siento haberte causado tanto sufrimiento** (Connor lloraba con el corazón)

- **no pasa nada, mi bebé, todo está perdonado, hace mucho, mucho, mucho que ya te perdoné, lo hice incluso antes de que Wes me encontrara y me sacara de allí.**

**- pero fue horrible**

**- lo fue, pero tu amor es un millón de veces mejor, y ahora que estás a mi lado aquello solo me parece como un mal recuerdo.**

**- papá, yo no merezco que seas tan bueno conmigo. Yo no soy bueno, quise matarte, quise mataros a todos.**

**- eso ya es parte del pasado, Connor.**

**- pero ahora, ahora sigo sin ser bueno, no quiero compartirte con los demás, porque no quiero que te des cuenta que los demás son mejores que yo. Ellos te quieren y te han querido siempre, siempre han confiado en ti, tenías que ver la desesperación en sus caras cuando desapareciste.**

**- hijo, no hace falta, cuando quieres a alguien, te preocupas por él. Amor y preocupación van muchas veces de la mano. Hijo te quiero y me quieres ¿no?**

**- si, si te quiero** (dijo por primera vez con todo su corazón y sin reproches de por medio).

-** pues eso es lo único que importa ahora. ¿Y venga vístete no querrás recibir a los chicos desnudo? **(dijo ángel riendo, Connor sonrió también y se puso una toalla y se puso de píe para salir e irse a vestir. Ángel se quedó mirando fijamente al agua)

**- ¿papá?**

**- tiraste la puerta antes del uno** (dijo con una sonrisita socarrona)

-** jajaja ¿ah si? Pues…uno**

**TRES**

**DOS**

**UNO**

Wes y Justine tiraron con todas su fuerzas para abrir el ataúd donde Connor había encerrado a Ángel esos tres últimos meses. Al abrir el ataúd Wes comprobó aliviado que ángel aun estaba vivo muy demacrado, pero vivo. Al fin se había acabado la angustia.


	32. Chapter 32

- tiraste la puerta antes del uno (dijo con una sonrisita socarrona)

- jajaja ¿ah si? Pues…uno

TRES

DOS

UNO

Wes y Justine tiraron con todas su fuerzas para abrir el ataúd donde Connor había encerrado a Ángel esos tres últimos meses. Al abrir el ataúd Wes comprobó aliviado que Ángel aun estaba vivo muy demacrado, pero vivo. Al fin se había acabado la angustia.

Wes trató de reanimarlo con sangre de animal, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo sin ser alimentado, y aquello no bastaba. Decidió sacrificar un poco de su propia sangre, aquello no era nada comparado con todo lo que ángel había hecho por todos ellos. Ángel, parecía mejor a medida que iba bebiendo de la sangre de Wes, y de haberlo vaciado por completo estaría al 100x100, pero Ángel se negó, solo bebió lo suficiente para poder ponerse en píe y regresar a casa. Tenía muchas cosas pendientes que solucionar.

Wes llamó al hotel y puso al corriente a Fred y A Gunn del hallazgo, también aprovechó para contrales que había sido Connor quien había encerrado en aquel cofre a Ángel y lo había arrojado al fondo del mar. Aquello destrozó a Fred, ella solo hacía que compadecerse del pobre niño que había perdido a su padre nada más rencontrarlo. Al saber de la verdad, agarró una pistola aturdidora y subió a la habitación de Connor, dispuesta ha devolver un poco del dolor que había causado en esos tres meses.

Te he traído un poco de comida

No tengo hambre

Tú siempre tienes hambre

¿qué es?

Un bocadillo de mortadela

¿Sin tomate?

Sin tomate (sonrió Fred dulcemente. Connor se abalanzó sobre el bocadillo pero Fred lo apartó en un último segundo) ¿qué se dice?

Gracias (y Fred le dio el bocadillo, Connor se lo comió en solo dos bocados) ¿Sigue enfadado?

¿Tú que crees?

Lo siento (dijo poniendo ojitos de cachorrito. A Fred le estaba costando mucho mantener la fachada, ¿cuantas veces había caído en esa mirada?)

No me imagino lo que has sufrido, Connor (dijo acariciándole tiernamente el pelo) secuestrado por Holtz, criado en ese sitio, debió de ser horrible, debiste sufrir mucho (Fred tenía detrás en la espalda la pistola aturdidora y disimuladamente se la mano a la espalda para tenerla a mano)…pero te juro que no es la mitad de lo que sufrirás por lo que le hiciste a tu padre (y Fred le dio una descarga con la pistola aturdidora. Connor cayó inconsciente sobre la cama. Al recuperar el conocimiento estaba amarrado en una silla en la oficina de su padre).

¿cómo has podido hacerle esto a tu padre? ¿Cómo nos has podido hacer esto a nosotros? (Fred hablaba con lágrimas en los ojos se sentía tan herida)

Nos acaba de llamar un viejo amigo, parece que papi vuelve a casa y te va a dar unos azotes, chaval.

¿Ángel? Ese no es mi padre

Si, si lo es. Y espero que te de tu merecido. Porque, maldito mocoso, no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos. Y hacerle eso a un padre…eso no tiene nombre.

Wes logró traer un Ángel medio muerto hasta al hotel, no iba a quedarse para la fiesta de bienvenida, seguía flagelándose por haber traicionado a su amigo, no creía merecedor de compartir esas alegrías. Fred y Gunn corrieron a auxiliar a su amigo, Ángel al fin había regresado. Necesitaba sangre, iban a ir a por un par de bolsas cuando escucharon un ruido en la oficina de Ángel. Debía de ser Connor que se había liberado, ambos corrieron hacía la oficina y allí Connor les esperaba, no tuvo ningún problema para dejarlos inconscientes de un solo golpe. Incluso tuvo la poética idea de atacar a Fred con el aturdidor, el mismo con el que ella se había cebado con él, minutos a tras. Connor iba a salir huyendo cuando se giró para ver frente a frente a Ángel, tenía un aspecto horrible pero seguía imponiendo respeto.

Siéntate (lo muró fijamente durante unos segundos y finalmente añadió su nombre) Connor (Connor dio un par de pasos atrás iba a sentarse pero de repente cambió de idea, Ángel no se veía tan fiero, al fin y al cabo se había pasado 3 meses bajo el agua en ayuno).

No puedes conmigo (intentando sonar valiente aunque le temblaba la voz).

¿De verdad lo crees? (dijo sin inmutarse Ángel, manteniéndole la mirada todo el rato. Connor hizo un análisis rápido de la situación. Y se dio cuenta que no podría enfrentarse a su padre y salir victorioso. Así que de muy malos modos, agarró la silla del suelo, la volvió a colocar en sus sitio y se sentó)

Bueno…(Ángel se sentó también en la silla que había enfrente a la de Connor) ¿Qué tal el verano? (dijo de forma muy casual Ángel) El mio muy bien, he visto peces, me he muerto de hambre, he tenido alucinaciones (Connor lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, sus ojos estaban llorosos, pero eran de rabia y de miedo).

Te lo mereces (dijo con rabia).

Porque maté a Holtz. Pero no lo hice. Y eso intentaba decirte antes que me enviaras al fondo del mar. Holtz se suicidó, bueno lo hizo Justine, Holtz le pidió que le cortara el cuello para que así tu me pudieras culpar y matarme.

Aun así (pero Connor ya no sonaba tan seguro ni firme) te lo merecías (esto no pudo decírselo mirándole a los ojos).

Lo que yo me merezco es opinable, pero no por mis hijos. E hijo, te aseguro que es muy distinto querer vengarse de alguien que hacerlo. Y ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué te mereces? (Connor sabía muy bien la respuesta, merecía ser castigado, Ángel no había matado a Holtz y él lo había enviado en el fondo del mar todos eso meses, sin decir nada a nadie, engañando a todo el mundo en ese tiempo. Pero ni loco reconocería eso, así que decidió intentar dar un empujón a su padre para apartarlo de la salida y así poder huir de allí. Pero Ángel, conocía a esas alturas muy bien a su hijo, y se anticipó a sus movimientos y lo estampó contra la pared. Ahí de pie miró fijamente a su hijo sentado ahora en el suelo y muy molesto le increpó) Papá no ha terminado (Connor lo fulminó una vez más con la mirada pero no se levantó. Ángel puso una rodilla en el suelo para poderlo mirarlo cara a cara) Wesley me lo ha contado todo y según mi opinión lo que te mereces depende de una sola respuesta. Si has tenido que ver algo con la desaparición de Cordi te encerraré como tu lo hiciste conmigo, pero no en el fondo del mar aquí en las mazmorras del sótano. Sino esto quedará entre tú y yo. Y lo solucionaremos como los padres solucionan las cosas cuando sus hijos se portan mal, muy mal (añadió de una forma aterradora. Connor no sabía a que se refería su padre pero no sonaba nada bien) ¿le has hecho algo a Cordelia? (le preguntó a escasos dos milímetros de su cara)

No (dijo ultrajado Connor)

Es mentira (en seguida añadió Fred, que ya no podía creer nada de lo que saliera de loso labios de Connor)

No miento (dijo furioso Connor, pero sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a su padre)

Desapareció la misma noche ¿por casualidad? (dijo Gunn)

¡Te digo la verdad! (dijo desesperado Connor, tenía miedo que Ángel no lo creyera y cumpliera su amenaza o algo pero, que le arrancara la cabeza de cuajo) ¿Vale?

Lo sé, lo noto, me has mentido tantas veces que noto la diferencia. La verdad te suena mejor, menos nasal. Levanta. (Ángel le ayudó a levantarse) Lo que me has hecho es inconcebible, Hijo. Pero una vez mi novia me metió al infierno durante casi cien años así es que un par de meses en el océano me dio otra perspectiva. Profunda y analítica, tuve tiempo para pensar en nosotros y en el mundo. Nada en el mundo es como debiera ser... es duro y cruel pero por eso estamos aquí nosotros... campeones. No importa de donde seamos, que hayamos hecho o sufrido, o incluso si hacemos la diferencia vivimos como el mundo debería ser para mostrar lo que puede ser. Y yo te voy a mostrar como es tener una familia, una de verdad, una que te quiere. Hijo te quiero. Y las cosas por aquí van a cambiar (dijo agarrándolo por el cogote y acercándoselo para darle un abrazo. Connor se quedo sin palabras, estaba inmóvil, mientras Ángel le estaba abrazando y diciendo que le quería, después de haberlo enviado al fondo del mar. Aquello le superó y sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar. Ángel le abrazó más fuerte y no dijo nada más, dejó que su hijo llorará, él también lo estaba haciendo).

Nosotros, nos vamos, tenemos un caso que (empezó Gunn a decir mientras agarraba a Fred por el brazo y la sacaba del despacho, pero ni Ángel ni Connor le estaban escuchando, así que se calló y se fueron).

NA* GRAN PARTE DE ESTE CAPÍTULO FUE UNA TRANSCRIPCIÓN DEL CAPÍTULO 4X01 DE LA SERIE ÁNGEL


	33. Chapter 33

Nosotros, nos vamos, tenemos un caso que (empezó Gunn a decir mientras agarraba a Fred por el brazo y la sacaba del despacho, pero ni Ángel ni Connor le estaban escuchando, así que se calló y se fueron).

¿No sé tú?, peor yo me muero de hambre (dijo con una gran sonrisa Ángel tras lograr que su hijo se desahogara).

Yo siempre tengo hambre (dijo con una media sonrisa, aun estaba un poco afectado por todo lo que acababa de pasar. Mientras seguía a su padre a la cocina)

Muy bien, comeremos algo (dijo Ángel feliz), tendremos una larga charla padre e hijo (esto sonó más serio) y después empezaremos de nuevo.

¿una charla?…No acabamos de hablar ahí dentro.

Oh, si, ahí dentro hemos hablado, y espero que esté todo claro ¿Connor? (lo miró fijamente. Connor bajó la cabeza y murmuró algo que sonaba como un si) Pero la charla que vamos a tener tú y yo, jovencito es sobre mentir a tus amigos, no hacer caso a tu padre y pelear con papá. Eso es un gran No, hijo. Se acabó pelear conmigo. Estoy de tu bando, no somos enemigos.

Lo sé (dijo flojito)

Me alegra oírte decir eso. Porque es la verdad, hijo (lanzándole un plátano y un sándwich que había en al nevera. Connor los tomó al vuelo y empezó a comer. Ángel se calentó un par de bolsas de sangre y las bebió casi con la velocidad que Connor engullía la comida). Ok, ahora vamos a tu habitación,

No estoy cansado.

No vamos a descansar (Connor lo miró extrañado, Ángel dio una larga y honda respiración) Vamos a tener esa charla padre/hijo.

¿No la podemos tener aquí? (Connor no se estaba haciendo el tonto, realmente aun no sabía de que iba esa charla y no entendía porque Ángel quería tenerla arriba en su dormitorio)

No, hijo, mejor en tu habitación. Por cierto ¿Y Liam?.

Con Giles. Cuando desapareciste, vino a por él.

Ok, mejor así, mañana llamaré a Giles para comunicarle en persona que estoy de vuelta y que quiero a Liam de regreso.

¿Le dirás que fui yo quién…? (ahora Connor ni se atrevía a decirlo)

Sé por experiencias que las mentiras nunca llevan a buen puerto.

Me va odiar (Ángel arqueó una ceja). Más aun.

Puede que al principio no se lo tome muy bien, pero te quiere y sabrá perdonarte, hijo. Igual que lo he hecho yo (le dijo con una sonrisa mientras entraban en la habitación).

¿Me has perdonado? (dijo extrañado Connor) ¡Pero yo te envié bajo el mar!

Si, hijo te he perdonado, como no hacerlo si te quiero tanto que perderte ha sido el mayor dolor que he sentido en mi vida, ¡Y Connor… tengo casi 300 años! (Connor no pudo evitar sonreír a esa última apreciación de su padre) pero sobre lo de enviarme al fondo del mar y mentirle a los chicos estos 3 meses…bueno…sobre eso vamos a hablar tu y yo (dijo poniéndose muy serio)

Lo siento, de verdad, lo juro.

Si, hijo, lo sé. Pero eso no es suficiente. Lo que hiciste estuvo realmente mal, fue inhumano, fue terrible, no es propio de ti, sé que tienes un gran corazón y que eres bueno, por eso hijo, no puedo tolerar que actúes de esa manera.

Lo siento, aceptaré cualquier castigo que decidas (dijo sin poder levantar la mirada del suelo)

Me alegra oír eso, porque no pienso ser blando en esto. No más mentiras, no más desobediencias y sobre todo no más pelear con tu padre, o sea, yo.

Si, señor. Nunca más, tienes mi palabra.

Eso espero, ahora hijo (Ángel se empezó a quietar la correa del cinturón. Connor entonces comprendió cual sería su castigo y se desnudó y se puso con las manos en la pared y las piernas separadas, como si fuera a hacer un registro la policía) ¿Qué haces Connor?

Me vas a azotar ¿no?

Te voy a dar una buena zurra, puede que la más dura que hayas recibido en tu vida, pero solo serán tus nalgas las que sufran tus malas acciones e hijo, nunca te heriré de esa manera, nunca te golpearé para causarte daño, te daré nalgadas, pero solo con el propósito de que aprendas una lección. ¿Entiendes? (Connor asintió) Sobre mi regazo

¿qué? (Connor no entendía nada. Holtz cuando lo castigaba por su mal comportamiento siempre lo hacía con el cinturón o el látigo y en esa posición)

Ven aquí (Ángel se sentó en la cama de Connor y condujo a su hijo hasta su falda, allí lo colocó bien) ¿Bien?

Si. Raro. Pero bien (Connor aun no sabía que iba a pasar, ¿acaso su padre no lo iba a castigar como él había dicho antes?)

Ok, hijo, primero te daré unas buenas nalgadas con mi mano, y cuando crea que ya es suficiente tomaré mi cinturón y te daré otras cuantas nalgadas hasta que la lección haya sido aprendida. Después haremos las paces, todo estará perdonado y borrón y cuenta nueva ¿entendiste?

Creo que si (dijo tímidamente)

Allá vamos (dijo Ángel dejando caer la primera palmada) PLASS (Connor se puso de repente tenso, aquello había dolido no era un dolor inhumano, pero estaba claro que tampoco era una caricia) PLASS (Ángel dejó caer la segunda palmada esta vez un poco más fuerte, tenía que medir cual era el grado de tolerancia al dolor de Connor) PLASS (un poco más fuerte esta vez) PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS (la fuerza fue aumentando progresivamente hasta que salió el primer sonido de la boca de Connor, ese era el punto de referencia. Ángel continuo aplicando con esa fuerza las siguientes palmadas hasta que l culo del chico estuvo bien rojo) PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS (Ángel llevaba más de 5 minutos castigando las posaderas de su hijo, cuando esté empezó a llorar y a balbucear palabras sin coherencia)

Nooooooooooooo auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu lo sientooo auuuuuuuuuuuuu nunca más lo juro auuuuuu lo seinto, auuuuu creí que…yo quería creer que él decía la verdad, que tu eras un monstruo auuuuuuuu tenías que ser tú el monstruo y no nosotros auuuuuuu

Hijo, no hay ningún monstruo en esta habitación, créeme, he visto demasiados en mi vida y sé muy bien como son PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS (dejó caer unas cuantas palmadas más antes de tomar el cinturón)

Nooooooo por favor, no más, dueleeee, dueleee mucho bwuaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaa

Hijo lo que hiciste estuvo realmente mal, fue cruel, fue malvado y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir nunca más. Tú ni eres cruel ni eres malvado, no dejes que tus acciones digan lo contrario (y con eso empezó a descargar los cuerazos sobre el trasero y muslos de Connor) ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS

Auuuuuuuuuuuuu no papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, no más auuuuuuuuuuuuuu seré bueno lo juro, nunca más haré nada malo ni mentiré ni te atacaré ni nada de nada auuuuuuu lo juro nooooo para papá ayyyyyyy (Ángel decidió que Connor ya había recibido el mensaje alto y claro y paró la zurra. Tal y como le había dicho, después lo consoló, hicieron las paces y se quedó a su lado hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido, o eso pensó él, porque cuando se levantó para salir de la habitación. Connor lo agarró por la mano fuertemente) No, te vayas papá, no me dejes (dijo medio dormido medio despierto)

Nunca hijo, nunca (le dijo y se quedó toda la noche velando a su hijo, como cuando era un recién nacido)

A la mañana siguiente Connor se despertó, y se sentó para incorporarse, fue al hacer contacto su trasero aun adolorido con el colchón que dio un bote que despertó a su padre, que se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Arghhhh (se escapó de los labios de Connor y se llevó la mano en seguida la trasero para intentar amainar la picazón)

Buenos días, hijo (dijo con una media sonrisa Ángel)

Buenos días Ángel.

Connor, eso ya lo hablamos, es papá, a partir de ahora no quiero que me vuelvas a llamar por mi nombre nunca más.

De acuerdo, pero sé paciente, esto no es fácil para mí.

Lo sé hijo, lo sé (dijo sonriéndole). Dúchate, vístete, y arregla este cuarto (dijo mirando el desorden de la habitación. Durante la noche estuvo tentado de levantarse y arreglarle el cuarto él mismo varias veces, pero sabía que así no se haría nunca responsable de sus cosas, y si a partir de ahora iban a ser una familia, más valía hacer las cosas bien des del principio) yo mientras he de hacer unas cosas,

¿Papá? (A Ángel se le hinchó el corazón al oír a Connor llamarle papá. Y a Connor no le desagrado tampoco)

¿sí? Hijo (dijo llenándosele la boca de orgullo y satisfacción)

¿Vas a llamar a Giles?

Si, necesito ver a Liam, han sido tres meses muy largos. Sirvieron para que recapacitara, voy a ser un mejor padre para Liam y para ti. Me he dado cuenta que las cosas no vienen solas hay que trabaja duro para conseguirlas, incluso en el amor.

¿Otra lección? (dijo un poco en broma)

Si, hijo otra lección, y está me costó mucho aprenderla, tres meses de destierro ene el fondo del mar, pero al aprendí y te lo debo a ti.

Entonces, en cierto modo te hice un favor (dijo burlonamente).

JAJAJA (no pudo aguantarse la risa aunque le hubiera gustado) No te pases Connor (logró finalmente ponerse serio), ¡A la ducha!

Ok ok, ya voy, pero no le cuentes nada a Liam de lo que pasó, espera al menso que esté aquí, no sé, quiero ver

¿Su reacción? (Connor asintió) ¿Seguro, hijo? ¿No preferirías que primero hablara yo con Liam y después ya si acaso le explicas tú?

No, papá, prefiero estar presente cuando se lo digas. La he cagado con Fred y Gunn, quiero al menos tener la oportunidad de decir algo cuando se lo cuentes a Liam.

Liam tiene 9 años, Connor. Y algo me dice que no se lo va a tomar tan maduramente como Gunn y Fred.

¡Pero si Fred me frió a descargas con la dichosa pistolita esa! ¿Eso fue encajarlo de forma madura?

Si yo estuviera en la piel de Fred no hubieras salido mejor parado, de eso estate seguro, jajaja (Ángel se rió de su hijo)

Si ya me he dado cuenta (Connor se sobó el trasero).

Pues a menos que quieras que reavivé ese recuerdo, ya te estás metiendo en la ducha y haciendo todo lo que te he dicho

¿la habitación la puedo hacer luego a la tarde? (dijo intentándolo a pesar que tenía una idea muy aproximada de cual sería la respuesta)

No (dijo poniéndose de nuevo serio), quiero que te pongas con esta leonera justo después de ducharte y vestirte.

Esto forma parte del nuevo plan "Ángel el vampiro-padre" ¿no? (dijo con una mueca de hastío)

Llámalo como quieras, pero si. Ya te dije que las cosas por aquí iban a cambiar. Puede que algunas cosas no os gusten mucho, pero te aseguro que es a mejor.

Ya, sé de una que no me ha gustado nada (refiriéndose a su trasero)

Pues esa puede repetirse antes de lo que piensas si sigues ahí de píe discutiéndome.

Ok, ya va, joooo, casi que te prefería como eras antes.

¿Casi? (dijo Ángel arqueando la ceja)

Si, he dicho casi, ahora no te pavonees (dijo metiéndose corriendo al cuarto de baño)

¿Qué no me pavonee? ¿se suponía que eso era un cumplido? ¿Connor? ¡Connor! (pero el agua de al ducha empezó a sonar, así que no tenía sentido alguno que continuara hablando para el aire) Grrrrrr ¡En menuda te has metido Ángel! (se dijo para si mismo y salió para hacer esas llamadas que tenía pendientes)

Continuará

NA* Este fic está dedicado a las dos personas que me han alentado a escribir cada día un poquito más, para Castiel Winchi y Lady Schumi, que me animan a continuar escribiendo con sus ánimos y sus grandes relatos.


End file.
